Hotch in need
by cklksgrissom
Summary: After one of the hardest cases they've worked Hotch returns home stressed and in danger of falling into a depression and in real need of support and comfort. Having a 2 day stand down time, he goes to stay with Jessica and Jack, who help him heal and bring him back from the dark hole. Jessica helps him in more ways than he ever expected...def M rated now. Warning:Sexual content
1. Chapter 1

The case had been a hard one that involved murdered kids and the whole BAU team was exhausted as they sat on the jet for the hour long trip back home to Quantico. Hotch and J.J, being the only parents on the team, had been hit the hardest. Before they had even gotten off the jet, Hotch had told everyone to go straight home and take the next 2 days off as stand down. They could all complete the paperwork when they returned, rested and refreshed. Whilst J.J had been able to go straight home to her son, Hotch knew Jack, his 8 year old son, was staying at his Aunt Jessica's. Since it was past 8pm when they got home Hotch didn't want to have to move his son who would by now be in his pyjamas. Instead he called Jessica.

"Hi, Jess, its me Aaron."

"Hey Aaron. You still on the case?"

"Actually we just landed back in Quantico."

She could tell that Aaron had been hit hard by the case they had been working just from the sound of his voice.

"Jack's here. You wanna speak to him?"

"Actually I really need to see him. I know he'd be in his pyjamas by now so I don't want to move him at this time of night but I really need to see him and hold him…So I was wondering if I could come and stay at your place?"

"Sure. You never have to ask that question. You are always more than welcome."

"I should be there in about a half hour. We're all going straight home instead of back to the BAU and we've all been given 2 days stand down to recover from this case. The directors even willing to wait til we go back to work for us to get the paperwork done. I should be there in time to tuck him in."

"Okay. No problem Aaron. See you soon. I'll tell Jack the good news."

"And Jess? Thanks."

He hung up the phone and drove straight to his sister in law's house. Since his wife Haley's murder 4 years ago, her sister, Jack's Aunt Jessica, had been so good in taking care of his son whenever he had to go away on a case, even if was at the last minute. It didn't matter how long the case lasted for either. She loved Jack as her own and even kept Jack to the same routine Aaron had built for him to help give him some stability whilst living at both his dad's apartment and his Aunt Jessica's house. Somehow Jack had amazed everyone, but especially his Aunt and his dad, by becoming a smart, sociable outgoing kid who loved activities like soccer and othe sports and was one of the smartest kids in his 3rd grade class. He couldn't believe his son even complained occasionally that his homework was too easy for him! Everyone on the BAU team had become Jack's extended little family of Aunts and Uncles and he loved them all but he still loved his dad and Aunt Jessica the best.

Even though Haley and he had been divorced before she was murdered, Jessica and Aaron had become close like brother and sister. Jessica was so great with Jack and so supportive of Aaron's job, it amazed him. She was also so kind in letting him sleep in at her house when he returned late from a case or just needed someone else to talk to. In fact, nowadays, he reckoned he had spent more nights at Jessica's house in the last few months than he had at his own apartment. Jack had his own room at his Aunt's house and Jessica always seemed to have the guest bedroom ready for Aaron, even when he called at the last second. He stayed there so often that she had insisted he leave some clothes there to wear when he came over. He even left a razor there to shave with. She had even kindly given him his own key to her house so he could use it if he needed to. Aaron had long ago provided Jessica with a key and his alarm code so she could go into his apartment if Jack needed anything she didn't have.

He pulled up outside Jessica's at around 8.30. Taking his go bag from the car, he got out, locked the car and walked to the front door. Jessica was waiting by the open front door for him. She could see the worries on his face and knew the case must have been a bad one. He was still in his suit but his tie was pulled down and his top shirt button was undone. He looked exhausted like he hadn't slept in days.

"Hey come on in….Jack, your dad's here!"

Jack came running down the stairs in his Captain America pyjamas. "DADDY! YOUR HOME!"

Hotch dropped his bag and knelt down, holding his arms wide open. Jack threw himself at his dad and Aaron pulled Jack into him hugging him as tightly as he could.

"Hey buddy! I missed you so much…."

"I missed you too dad! Aunt Jess says you're staying here tonight. Is that right?"

"Yeah. I really needed to hold you but as its almost your bedtime, she's letting me sleep in the guest room so I can be near you tonight."

"Did you catch the bad guy daddy?"

"Yeah we did." Jessica heard the sadness and lack of enthusiasm in Aaron's voice as he said this.

"Case that bad Aaron?"

"Yeah the worst. I'll tell you about it after I tuck this little guy in."

"Will you read me a story?"

"Of course I will buddy."

"Jack why don't you go and choose a book whilst I get your dad a cup of coffee. He looks like he needs one…."

"Okay."

Aaron let go of his son and Jack ran up the stairs. He stood up and, after slipping off his shoes, followed Jessica into her kitchen where she stood making him a coffee.

"The case must have been bad for the director to give you guys 2 days stand down just to recover…"

"Yeah. It involved murdered kids so it was the worst kind of case we can get…."

"No wonder you needed to hold Jack. Aaron listen, you really look like this case has hit you harder than most cases do, so, whilst your on stand down, I insist you spend the 2 days here. That way you and Jack can be together and you can talk to me if you feel you want to. Give me any dirty clothes from your go bag and I'll do some laundry so you have clean clothes."

"Thanks Jessica. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it. You look like you could do with spending a couple of nights here with both your son and an adult to talk to." He stood sipping his mug of hot coffee. Jack appeared at the kitchen door.

"Dad I got a book. Will you come read it to me?"

"Tell you what buddy why don't you go brush your teeth and use the bathroom whilst I finish my coffee, then I'll be right up. Okay?"

"Okay dad!" Jack ran back towards the stairs and Aaron drank his coffee whilst Jack was in the bathroom. Once he finished the coffee, Jessica took the mug from him silently and took it to the sink to wash whilst Aaron turned to go towards the stairs.

"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again for letting me stay for a couple of nights."

"No problem Aaron. Now go read and spend time with your son. I'll be down here if you need to talk."

Aaron took his bag upstairs and left it in the guest room. Jack was just coming out of the bathroom when Aaron dropped his bag on the guest bed. He took off his suit jacket and tie and left them on the bed.

He went into Jack's room where his son was already sitting up in bed waiting. He knelt by the bed as he son lay down and read him the story book. Jack was already asleep before Aaron had finished so he put the book on the floor and stood up. He kissed his son on the head. "Goodnight buddy. I love you so much"

He pulled the covers over his boy and quietly left the room, turning off the light and turning on the nightlight, shutting the door behind him.

He went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. After using the bathroom, he stood washing his hands. As he did so, he looked into the mirror and saw the lines of worry on his face. After flushing the toilet, making sure to put the seat back down as a courtesy to Jessica, he left the bathroom and went downstairs. Aaron was so stressed that he didn't realise he had forgotten to zip back up his fly and walked into the kitchen to make himself another cup of coffee. After making the coffee he took it into the lounge where he found Jessica sitting on the sofa with her feet up on the coffee table.

"He asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Come sit down Aaron and take the weight off your feet." She patted the empty sofa space on her right.

He sat down with his coffee in hand and put his feet up on the coffee table, not noticing his open trouser fly. Jessica had been flipping through T.V channels on the T.V in front of them with the remote in her hand. She finally found something half decent to watch and sat forwards to put the remote on the coffee table. That's when she noticed that her brother in law's trouser fly was wide open! She put the remote on the table and sat back. She tried to sound as casual as she could as she spoke.

"Er…you may want to adjust your trousers Aaron. I think you may have forgotten something when you used the bathroom upstairs….."

Confused Aaron looked down at his trousers to see what she was on about. It was only then that he noticed his fly was wide open! He jumped up, put his coffee on the table and turned his back to her as he zipped up his fly. He couldn't believe he had appeared in front of his sister in law and sat down next to her with his trouser fly wide open!

After checking everything was properly done up, he sat back down, highly embarrassed.

"Sorry. I must have forgotten to check….." Aaron's face was red with embarrassment as he picked his mug up again and went back to sitting back with his feet on the coffee table.

"No worries. You've been stressed out with your case and you've only just gotten back. At least it was only me that saw it. At least none of your team is around to have seen it. You didn't read Jack his story with the fly undone did you?"

"No, I..er…used the bathroom after he fell asleep and before I came downstairs."

For the couple of hours or so they sat in more or less silence watching T.V until they both started to nod off in front of the TV.

"I might turn in…."

"So will I…."

"Thanks again for this Jessica."

"Anytime Aaron. Sweet dreams! Just leave any dirty clothes in the laundry hamper in the room and I'll do some laundry in the morning."

Before going upstairs Aaron filled a glass with water and took it upstairs with him. He put the glass of water on his nightstand and hung his jacket on the hook at the back of the door. Opening one of the drawers in the room he found a pair of clean pyjama trousers and a clean t-shirt. He closed the door, took off his shirt, and undershirt and pulled on the clean t-shirt. Then emptied the pockets of his trousers, putting his keys, wallet, cell phone, watch, etc. on the nightstand. Then he took off his trousers, socks and underpants and pulled on the pyjama trousers. He found his toothbrush in his bag and went across to Jessica's bathroom where he brushed his teeth and used the bathroom before returning to the bedroom. All the clothes in his go bag were dirty and so he emptied the bag into the laundry hamper, adding the clothes and tie he had been wearing that day, intending to do his own laundry instead of giving work to Jessica. Luckily he kept enough clean clothes and underpants at Jessica's to wear for the next couple of days but he needed to do his laundry while he had 2 days stand down just in case they had to go away on a case as soon as they had gotten back to the BAU. After putting the bag on the floor and putting his cell phone on charge beside his bed, he drained the glass of water and then he closed the door, turned off the light and climbed into the bed and instantly fell asleep, forgetting to set his alarm.

When Jessica came up after locking up and turning all the lights off downstairs, she quietly opened the door and popped her head round to check Aaron was okay. She saw him in bed in the deepest sleep he had probably had in days.


	2. Chapter 2

At 4am, Aaron was woken by pressure in his bladder. He got up, and , after he had attended to business in the bathroom, he went back to bed and fell back into a deep sleep.

At 6am the next morning, Jessica was woken by her alarm. After getting up and using the bathroom, she went to check and see if Aaron was awake. She tapped lightly on the door before opening it enough to pop her head around the door, where she saw Aaron still deeply asleep in the bed. She smiled, knowing that during such a hard case, he probably hadn't slept much, if at all, over the last few days. She closed the door and went back into her bedroom and picked up her cell phone. Calling her boss, she told him how her brother in law really needed her support for a couple of days and asked for, and was granted, the next 2 days off as personal time. Her boss understood her situation regarding Aaron and Jack and always tried to be as accommodating as he could. He knew that Aaron and Jack were the only real family she had left since her sister's horrendous murder a few years ago. He also had full respect for her brother in law who he knew was an high ranking FBI agent who was the head of the elite BAU but at the same time was a single father to Jessica's only nephew, 8 year old Jack. Hearing how her brother in law needed her around on his 2 days off, he happily agreed to her taking the time off of work to support and help him.

After finishing the call, Jessica made her bed and took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and dressed in casual clothes rather than what she would normally wear for work before going downstairs to make herself some coffee. She planned on letting Aaron sleep and to take Jack to school herself. The man looked like he really needed to sleep rather than get up early just to take his son to school. She drank the coffee as she opened up the curtains downstairs.

At 6.45, she went to wake up Jack so he could get ready for school. She crept into his room and gently shook him awake.

"Morning buddy. Its time to get up for school."

"Is daddy taking me?"

"No buddy. He's still fast asleep. I'm gonna let him sleep and I'll take you to school if that's okay with you?"

"Okay Aunt Jess."

"Listen your dad's feeling a little down and his team have been given 2 days off so you and he are gonna stay here with me for a couple more nights. Okay?"

"Okay Aunt Jess. Thanks for letting him stay here. He really didn't look very happy last night."

"I know he didn't buddy. I've called my boss at work and taken the next couple of days off so, with you helping me, we can try and help your dad feel happy again. Do you think you can help me with that?"

"Yeah!"

"Now cos your dad's still sleeping I need you to be as quiet as you can this morning. I hope you don't mind that you won't see him but I think he needs all the sleep he can get whilst he's here. Is that okay with you Jack?"

"Yeah, we'll help him feel better Aunt Jess, me and you. And I promise I'll try to be as quiet as a mouse."

"Good boy. Now you have to get up so why don't you wash and dress and I'll go get you some cereal?"

"Okay. Thank you Aunt Jess for wanting to take care of my daddy."

"Your welcome buddy. Now come on you'd better get up or you'll be late."

Jack jumped out of bed and, instead of running, crept to the bathroom to use the bathroom and wash his face. Then he crept back to his bedroom and got dressed before quickly packing and checking his backpack and taking his backpack downstairs. Leaving the bag by the door, he went into the kitchen where his Aunt Jess had poured him a small glass of orange juice and a bowl of Captain Crunch cereal with some milk poured over it. She was standing making him his lunch, which always consisted of the same things – a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, an apple, a small packet of crisps and a carton of apple juice. Jessica also put in a second apple and second carton of apple juice for Jack to have as his break time snack. Jack sat at the table eating his cereal. After packing his lunchbox Jessica went back upstairs where she found Aaron still fast asleep. She popped into the bathroom where she brushed her teeth and used the bathroom and went back down stairs. Jack was just finishing his cereal. She looked at the kitchen clock and saw that it said 7.45. They always had to leave by 8am to get Jack to school by 8.30.

As soon as he had finished his cereal, Jack stood up.

"Jack we have to go in 15 minutes. Go brush your teeth and use the bathroom. Then, being as silent as a mouse, you can creep into your dad's room and give him a kiss on the cheek. But be careful not to wake him!"

"Okay Aunt Jess! I'll be so quiet…."

Jack brushed his teeth and made sure he used the bathroom before very quietly slipping into the guest bedroom where he saw his dad deeply asleep on his side with his face to Jack. Jack very gently gave his dad a kiss on his cheek. "I love you daddy" Jack whispered as quietly as he could before he crept out of the room, shutting the door behind him, and going back downstairs. Whilst Jack had been upstairs, Jessica had written Aaron a note and left it on the kitchen table just in case he woke up whilst she was taking Jack to school. By 8am the 2 were out of the door and Jessica drove her nephew to his elementary school.

"Will daddy be picking me up after school?"

"I'm not sure Jack. It depends on if he's woken up in time. Even if he isn't here, I'll be here to pick you up so one of us will be here for you."

"Dad looked so tired when I saw him. I don't think he sleeps when he's away working the case."

"I don't think he slept at all when he was working this one anyway."

After dropping Jack at school, Jessica drove straight home. When she walked through her front door at 9am, all she heard was silence. The note she'd left on the kitchen table had been left untouched. She crept upstairs and found Aaron still fast asleep. She crept into his room, being very careful not to wake him and picked up his laundry hamper before slipping back out of the room and, after closing his door again, she went downstairs. Although she was going to put his clothes in the machine, she wouldn't start the machine until after he was awake, to let him sleep as much as he could.

Not having had any breakfast before taking Jack, she sat down at the table and ate a bowl of cereal. After washing the morning dishes, she crept back upstairs to tidy Jack's room and make his bed. She had just finished in Jacks room when, at 10am she heard a bedroom door opening and a sleepy looking Aaron walked out, heading for the bathroom. When he had woken up after his long sleep, having been woken by massive pressure in his bladder, he was amazed to see his watch said 10am!

"Good morning sleepy head!"

"Morning…"

She watched him sleepily walk into the bathroom and close the door. He had looked so sleepy that she guessed he had only gotten up to use the bathroom. She heard the toilet flush and sink water run for a few seconds before a still sleepy looking Aaron walked out of the bathroom.

"Is it really 10?"

"Yeah, you slept for a solid 10 hours at least!"

"I did have to get up for the bathroom at 4 but apart from that I can't believe I slept so long."

"You can go back to bed if you want to. You looked like you hadn't slept in days!"

"When I'm on such a nasty case I can't sleep and end up spending the night either tossing and turning in the hotel bed or giving up on sleep and trying to look through the case file to see if there's anything we've missed. On this sort of a case I don't think any of really get any sleep until we've caught the unsub."

"At least while you're here you can sleep as much as you want to."

"Shouldn't you be at work Jess? And where's Jack? He'll be late for school…."

"Aaron, don't worry. I took Jack to school while you were sleeping. I figured you could do with all the sleep you can get. And, as for work, I've taken a couple of personal days to be here for you…."

"I can't believe you've taken time off work for me Jessica….."

"Yeah well, from the way you looked when you got here last night and from how deeply asleep you were, I figured you could use someone to take care of you for a change and also use someone to talk to, especially whilst Jack is at school in the day…."

"Thank you Jessica…I really appreciate it…Now would you mind if I grabbed a shower and had a shave?"

"Aaron, this home is your home. Feel free to do whatever you like…."

"Thanks Jess."

"When your in the shower, leave your pyjamas outside the door and I'll sling them in with the rest of your laundry downstairs. I'll wait for your towel so bring that down with you afterwards."

"You really don't have to do my laundry for me Jessica…."

"Aaron Hotchner, for once let someone take care of you…"

"Okay. Thank you though…."

"Your welcome. Now go shower and shave. I think you'll feel a lot better after you do. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Thanks Jess…"

Aaron walked to his room to grab some clean clothes, his wash bag and his toothbrush before going into the bathroom. and closing the door behind him. Laying his clothes on the ledge in there, he got a towel out ready for after his shower, then he pulled off the t-shirt and pyjama trousers he was wearing and, using the door as cover, threw the trousers and t-shirt out into the hallway before shutting the door, stepping into the shower and turning on the water. The hot water felt good on his tired body and he stood for a couple of minutes just enjoying the hot water running over him before he started to wash his body. Once he felt clean, he turned off the water and dried his body off with the towel. Then, wrapping the towel around his waist, he went to get his razor to shave and found Jess had brought him shaving foam, his preferred deodorant, and preferred aftershave for him to use when he was at her house. He couldn't believe the woman was so generous and thoughtful. He stood there having a relaxingly long shave. Normally when he was on a case or even at home with Jack, he never had time for anything more than a very quick shave. On a case, they were always to get back to work and at home, mornings were a rush to get Jack to school and him to get to work.

Once he had shaved, he cleaned up, making sure to wash the sink out well and put the razor and shaving foam back. He splashed some aftershave on and, after washing his hands, and using some deodorant, he brushed his teeth and then he dressed into the clean clothes of underpants, socks, jeans, a t-shirt and a jumper. After making sure the bathroom was clean and tidy, he left the bathroom, noticing the pyjamas he'd thrown into the hall way had gone. After putting his washbag and toothbrush back in his room, he took the towel he'd used downstairs, where Jessica, upon hearing him coming out of the bathroom, had made him a fresh mug of hot coffee. When he walked in he looked a lot fresher and brighter, especially in his more comfortable jeans instead of his work suits. Wordlessly she took the towel he had in his hands and swopped them for the mug of coffee before disappearing to add his towel to the machine before starting it and returning to the kitchen to find him sitting at the kitchen table sipping from his mug of coffee.

"Feeling a bit better?"

"Yeah thanks for the couple of toiletries by the way. You didn't have to buy them for me. And how do you know that aftershave and deodorant were what I usually use?"

"Maybe its because I'm your sister in law, or maybe its because you've stayed here enough times for me to know which brands you prefer. Either way, feel free to use them whenever you stay here. I can always get some more if they run low."

"Thank you Jessica. I really appreciate you kindness."

"No problem, now you must be hungry. There's cereal, toast, or I can cook you something…."

"You know, I really fancy scrambled eggs on toast but I can make it…."

"Scrambled eggs on toast it is. And you will stay sitting down. You need taking care of let me take care of you and be there for you…."

"Thank you….

He stood up, empty mug in hand, intending on making himself a second cup of coffee but Jessica wordlessly took the mug from his hands and quickly made him another mug of coffee, which she put on the table before proceeding to make Aaron scrambled eggs on toast. He could only sit there and watched her. As she cooked, they started talking, first about anything and everything, then about Jack his BAU team, etc. In next to no time Jessica put a plate full of scrambed eggs on toast in front of him, along with cutlery, salt, pepper and ketchup and brown sauce.

"Thank you Jessica. This looks so good!"

"Tuck in I know you must be starving. There's a bit more egg and I can do some more toast if you want seconds."

He picked up the knife and fork and began to hungrily cut into the food. Jessica sat at the table watching him. Aaron didn't realise how hungry he had actually been and soon had almost cleared his plate.

"Would you like a bit more?"

"If its not too much trouble…"

Jessica took his empty plate, and, after the toast was done, she laid the toast on the plate and spooned the rest of her scrambled eggs on top of the toast and then put the plate back. Aaron managed over 3 quarters of that second plate before he started to get full and just about struggle to finish the second plate of scrambled eggs on toast before he became too full. He dropped the knife and fork onto the now empty plate and sat back with his hands over his abdomen.

"Thank you Jess, that was amazing."

"No problem Aaron I'm glad you enjoyed it."

She was glad that Aaron had eaten as much as he'd had as she didn't know when the guy had last had anything decent to eat. She knew that, from past cases, he'd admitted that his team often lived on fast takeout food and coffee from whatever station they were in as they ate whilst they worked and didn't have time or energy to go and find something half decent to eat. The last thing Aaron had actually eaten was what he'd eaten from the Chinese takeout the whole team had been eating around 5pm before figuring out who the unsub had been. They'd all left the station in so much of a hurry that even the last meal he'd eaten had been a quick half meal. By the time he'd arrived at Jessica's the night before, he'd been too exhausted and too anxious to see his boy to even want to consider food. So, given that it was 11am now, he gone almost 18 hours between the last 2 meals.

Jessica picked up his dirty dishes and took them to the sink. She ran water into the sink whilst she gathered all the other dishes that needed washing, and began to wash the dishes. Without being asked and before Jess could object, he stood up and picked up the dish towel and began to dry the dishes she was washing, putting them away as he did so. He had been to her place so many times, he knew where everything lived without having to ask. They stood washing and drying dishes in almost silence until Jessica asked about his last meal.

"So, just out of curiosity, when did you last eat before just now?"

"We were eating Chinese takeout before arresting the unsub about 5 last night but we left in such a hurry, I think only had a half a meal."

"So when you got here last night, you must have been hungry! I wish you would of said Aaron, I could at least of made you a sandwich or something….."

"Its okay Jessica. In fact by the time I got here last night, I was so exhausted and so in need of seeing Jack that I wasn't even thinking about food or whether or not I was hungry."

"At least while you're here with me and Jack, I'll make sure you eat some PROPER FULL meals!"

"Thanks. Would you mind if I went for a quick run after this breakfast has started to digest? The hotel had running equipment but nothing beats running in the open air. I figured I'd go run round the block a couple of times to get my head clear…"

"You go right ahead. I know how much better you feel after a quick run. I'll be here when you get back."

"Thanks. You know, I hate to speak ill of the dead, but I really wish Haley had been as good as you've been to me and Jack these past few years since….well that day…I know she loved Jack and everything but she didn't see eye to eye with me about how much working at the BAU means to me. Yet ever since her funeral, you've been so kind and good to both of us. You have helped both of us in ways I never expected, even just being there for me to talk to and have someone who understands what my life involves. You never minded one bit that my job involves so much time away from home. Even when its very last minute you seem quite happy to take over where Jack is concerned and you do such a great job caring for him, even if a case I'm on takes me away for days or weeks at a time. You even make sure that when I'm away we get to speak or skype each other every night without fail. I know my job has to be real hard on Jack but he always seems like such a happy kid when he's here and you take such great care of him. Then when I finally do get home you let me have Jack back without a word of complaint. You never seem to mind about all the chopping and changing that your life must involve just for me and my damn job. Even when I do return late after a case I've just finished and I'm exhausted and just need to see Jack or have someone to talk to, you are so welcoming in letting me stay here rather than just telling me its late and I can just see my son in the morning. You are probably the most kind, caring and welcoming person I know…and well I just wanted to say thanks….I really do appreciate all you help and support, its been great."

"Aw…Aaron….thank you so much. I never find you, Jack or your job any intrusion whatsoever on my life. I love both you guys and I'll always be here for both you guys for as long as you need me to be. You guys are my life. Your my only brother in law and Jack is my only nephew. You may not believe it but you are one hell of a great dad to that little boy. You guys are my family….and well I love you both…"

"I love you too Jessica…."

They ended up standing in the kitchen in a hug. The contact and all the emotions from his last case started pouring through Aaron and he started to sob into Jessica's shoulder. She was shocked the grown man suddenly burst into tears but she just held him in a tight hug as she let him cry against her. She knew that between being a single dad to an 8 year old boy and his job that took so much time and energy and where he had so many responsibilities, that there was no one except her and the BAU team to look out for Aaron. His life was so busy that, whilst he was taking care of and looking out for everyone else on his team and in his life, that there was no one looking out for and there for Aaron when he needed it. Since offering to babysit Jack whenever he went away on a case, Jessica had decided that she would be that person. She saw how much his job wore him down and how tired he always seemed to be. Everyone needed someone and she'd decided that she would be Aaron's someone. She was always more than happy to have him stay at hers after he returned from a hard case and just needed to be near to his son. She knew how much just being around his little boy could make him feel okay again. She never minded if he just wanted to talk or have a shoulder to cry on when, like they were now, things got too tough even for a big tough FBI agent like Aaron Hotchner. She also knew he never liked to show weakness in front of his son and when both her and Jack were with him, he always hid his breaking emotions inside until he was in bed or at school. Only then would he finally allow any emotions to show. He'd clearly needed a shoulder to cry on and a bed in which to sleep for a long time in when he walked through her door last night. Whilst, when his son had been around, he'd maintained self control so Jack wouldn't see him crying, he had obviously finally lost that self control he'd been holding onto.

He'd stood there for what seemed like hours but was only minutes sobbing into Jessica's comforting shoulder. When his sobbing finally subsided, she let him be the one to pull away from her, not wanting him to think she wanted him off her, even though her t-shirt sleeve was wet from his tears.

He pulled away from her, embarrassed that he'd been crying in front of her. He was a grown man, a father, a tough FBI agent and a Unit Chief to an elite unit. Men like that didn't sob like a little girl on their sister in law's shoulder!

"I'm…sorry…I don't know what came over me….." His face was red and his eyes red and puffy from crying.

Jessica made sure the man was looking into her eyes as she gently spoke.

"Aaron listen, you never have to apologise to me for crying. Everyone needs a shoulder to cry on from time to time. Your so busy with taking care of Jack and your team and have so much weighing on your shoulders, that you need someone like me to look out for you and to be there when you obviously need a shoulder to cry on and someone to talk to. Everyone has a breaking point. You reached yours with your last case. I promise you that once you go back to work after spending time here with me and Jack, you'll be back to your old self and be feeling great again, but in the meantime, you need someone to talk to and someone to take care of you for a change….Now why don't you go wash your face and go for that run, I'll bet you'll feel a lot better for it. And plus bro, now I have to go change my shirt….." She added the joke at the last part to help cheer him up slightly.

He drained a glass of water to help his sore throat before moving towards the stairs to change into shorts for running. He stopped and turned around.

"Jess?"

"Yeah Aaron?"

"Thank you. And I love you too sis!"

Since his wife's death and Jessica helping him with Jack, they had become much more like close brother and sister than simple in laws. They often shared the joke when they referred to one another as bro or brother and sis or sister.

Aaron, now feeling much better after the cry, washed his face at the sink and then, after changing into the running shorts and trainers he kept at Jessica's and taking off the jumper he was wearing, he went downstairs.

"I'll be back soon"

"Take as long as you want Aaron. You need the run."

He left the house, and after spending minute or two warming up his muscles, he started running round Jessica's block. Running always made him feel better and he ended up doing 4 circuits of her large block before he finished. He stood outside her house doing warm down exercises before he walked to the door. Not having a key on him, he had to knock. Jessica, in a different shirt, opened the door to find a sweating but much happier Aaron. She had seen him warming down outside and had a bottle of water in her hand ready to greet him.

"Feel better after running?"

"Yeah. Thanks." He took the offered bottle of water and took a few swigs.

"Anytime."

She let him inside, and jokingly sniffed the air.

"Man you stink of sweat!" She laughed jokingly

"Sorry, I'm gonna go grab another shower…" He knew she was only teasing him and joked back.

He slid off the trainers and went upstairs. After grabbing a clean t-shirt, clean underpants, clean socks and the jeans he had been wearing earlier, he went into the bathroom and took his second, but this time, quicker shower of the morning. After stepping out from the shower and, after having to attend to business in the toilet, he dried himself off and, using the deodorant again, he pulled on the clean clothes and jeans. Leaving the bathroom and taking his sweaty clothes and the towel he had used downstairs, he left the items by the machine that was now on, and went into the kitchen to find Jessica, who was sitting at her table with 2 cups of hot coffee. He sat down at the table and she pushed the 2nd cup in his direction. Now she knew he felt much better after his cry, run and 2nd shower, she knew he'd be up for talking.

They sat there and Jessica gradually managed to get the tough guy to open up about his different worries. He was, of course, constantly worried for his son and, surprising to her, for her safety due to his job and what had happened to Haley. He was worried that he wasn't a good enough father and that he was never around enough for his son. He was always worried one of his BAU team, who he felt he had a responsibility to safeguard, would get killed or seriously injured whilst on their next case. He was always worried that something might happen to him on a case and he'd be leaving Jack parentless, even though he knew Jessica would always be there for his son. He hated the fact that between his job and caring for his son, he never had time for a girlfriend or a romantic life. He hated that he had to rely so heavily on Jess to help him with Jack's care. He hated the fact that he leant so much on Jess for moral and emotional support and he hated feeling like he was such a burden to her when she obviously didn't deserve any of this sort of a life.

She reassured him about his worries for his son. Of course he had every right to worry about his boy. Every father always worried about their kid and also whether they were a good enough father and were around enough. She told him that Jack was doing great, that he was a brilliant father, that he was around for his son more that most single dad's were for their own kids. Even though he had to leave him so often and was away so much, Jack still adored his father and still considered Aaron his hero. His dad caught the bad guys, rescued the victim and made the world that little bit safer. And, in Jack's eyes, when his dad wasn't doing that he was doing everything he could to be a great fun dad who made his son feel so well loved and cared for. Even when they were apart Jack knew he could always talk or skype his dad and so always felt he had that so important contact.

Of course he had every right to worry about his teams safety. But why should he take on that burden alone? He should talk to Dave and maybe even Morgan about helping him with that burden of responsibility he always felt. Yeah, okay, their job was dangerous and involved risk but, as long as they looked out for one another and were always careful, then they'd be okay. She reassured him that, should anything happen to him on a case, she'd make sure Jack was well loved and well taken care of. Fine, he may be parentless but she would happily raise him as her own, making sure he remembered how much his parents loved him. She never minded taking care of Jack when he had to go away. That's what she had offered and that's what she was there for. She and Jack loved each other and she loved that she got to spend so much time with her only nephew. He was never a burden and was a great kid to take care of.

In terms of having time for a girlfriend and a romantic life she offered to have Jack whenever he wanted to go out on dates or even to just get laid. He was still an attractive guy and any woman would be lucky to have him as her boyfriend or husband. She even offered to help Aaron find dates, and introduce any woman he thought might stay in his life to his son. Any woman would be lucky to even know a great kid like Jack. She even suggested he take personal days just to go out to meet women again.

He embarrassingly admitted that the last woman he had slept with had been Haley. He hadn't had a love life since then. First he was consumed with grief and helping his son, then being a single dad and having the job he did simply didn't allow him time to even think about a love life. The only 'action' he got that way was by himself….

Jessica was amazed that he not only told her this secret but also that he hadn't been in bed with another woman in around 5 or 6 years! She was embarrassed when Aaron told her the last part! He was admitting that he knew he wasn't impotent, he just hadn't been with a real woman! Now she really did feel sorry for her brother in law!

She never minded being there to give her brother in law the moral and emotional support he obviously needed so much. She was there whenever he needed a shoulder to cry on or simply someone to talk to who understood his situation. She would be there for both him and Jack for as long as they needed her. They were no burden and she loved them both. Having known her brother in law since he met Haley in high school, she understood all about his job and his life. She never saw them as a burden in her life and, their lives were her life.

They ended up talking for over 2 hours and when Jessica looked at the clock wondering why her stomach was rumbling see saw that it was 2pm!

Having had such a long talk with Jessica and having been able to open up to her about all his worries had made Aaron feel a lot better.

"How about I make us both a sandwich as a quick lunch?" Jessica got up from the table.

"Sure. And Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for listening. I'm sorry you had to hear all that."

"Aaron I'm just glad you decided to open up to someone and talk…."

"So I was thinking about maybe going to pick up Jack but I wanted to surprise him…."

"Why don't you borrow my car to go get him? Surely that'd surprise him as he'll be expecting it to be me. The window are shaded so he won't see you til he opens the door…."

"Great idea. Jess. Thanks."

They sat down and ate the sandwiches Jessica had slapped together. By the time they had eaten and talked a little more it was nearly 3pm.

"You'd better get going…"

"Sure, I'm just gonna nip to use the bathroom before I leave…"

Aaron hurried upstairs, used the bathroom and grabbed his watch, cell phone and wallet from his room before going back downstairs. Jessica handed him her car keys.

"Just remember bro, its not a race car….."

"Don't worry sis, I won't do more than twice the speed limit…." They both laughed as she walked with him to the door. Just before he left the house, he turned around.

"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. I really do feel a lot better…."

"Anytime Aaron. Now shoo, or your gonna be keeping a little boy waiting…."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the look on his face…."

Aaron got into Jessica's car and drove towards Jack's school.

As he drove he thought about the long conversation he and Jessica had had and thought about the things he'd admitted to her, but especially the part where he told her he hated the fact that he could never find a girl to take to bed, how admitted that the last woman he'd slept with had been Haley and that he didn't have a love life. He couldn't believe he had gone so far as to tell her his secret about how the only sex action he got since Haley was what he got from his own hand! She must think he was some sort of horny pervert! He had gotten highly embarrassed when Jessica told him she'd keep Jack if he wanted to get laid!

When he got to Jack's school, he sat waiting in the pick up line of cars. Jack stood with his teacher looking at the line of cars, trying to see his dad's car. He spotted his aunt's car instead and hung his head. Dad was clearly still not feeling happy and must still be sleeping….


	3. Chapter 3

When Aaron finally got to the head of the queue, Jack had his head low as he walked to his aunt's car so that he didn't see who was driving the car, expecting it to be his Aunt Jessica. He got in, still head hung low and closed the door, upset that his dad hadn't picked him up like he was really hoping he would. Aaron waited until Jack had done his seatbelt up before speaking.

"Hey buddy."

"Hi Au…" Jack's head instantly lifted. He knew that voice….. "DAD" Jack's whole face lit up and he beamed with happiness.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" Aaron smiled as he looked in the rear view mirror and saw his son's beamingly happy face from the back seat. He began to drive off

"Yeah. Wait, why are you driving Aunt Jess's car?" Jack was obviously confused.

"Aunt Jessica let me borrow it as I wanted to surprise you buddy. Did it work?"

"Yeah! Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. I slept late and then me and your Aunt Jess talked for a long time. I definitely feel a lot better now…"

"Are we still staying at Aunt Jessica's tonight? Tonight's meatloaf night."

"You like meatloaf now?…."

"I like her meatloaf…she makes the best mashed potato and gravy as well…."

"In that case yes, if she'll have us, and maybe even tomorrow night if she still wants us around…"

"Cool! Tomorrow is Roast Chicken night….."

"You like roast chicken too?"

"The way she makes it…."

"Then I'll talk to her and see if she'll let us stay and enjoy her roast chicken too…"

Aaron smiled at how many new foods his son, who at one point ate only mac n cheese, spaghetti, chicken fingers and pizza, suddenly liked.

Aaron drove them home and parked Jessica's car in her driveway. Like he had been taught, only once the engine had been turned off did Jack undo his seat belt and climb out of the car. His dad was waiting for him to get out so that he could lock her car before they went inside. Aaron had only just closed both doors when he saw his son beaming up at him and couldn't help but bend down beside the car and pull his son into a tight hug.

"I love you buddy. And I'm so glad I'm your dad!"

"I love you to dad! And I'M so glad your MY dad!"

"Aw… thanks buddy. Now what's say we go inside?"

"Okay."

Aaron quickly locked Jessica's car following his son to the door. Unbeknown to him, Jessica had given Jack his own key to her house a few months earlier, on the understanding that he was old enough and responsible enough and that he keep it safe at all times. Feeling like such a big boy for being given his own key to his Aunt's house, Jack always kept it safe and looked after it as he felt such pride at being given so much trust by his Aunt that he didn't want to break that trust.

"Jack you have your own key to this house now buddy?"

"Yeah. Aunt Jess said that I was old enough and responsible enough to be trusted but that I have to keep it safe at all times."

"Wow, you are growing up buddy!"

They went inside with Jack shouting. 'WE'RE HOME AUNT JESS!"

As soon as he heard Jack refer to Jessica's house as his home, his heart sank. Aaron believed that his son spent so much more time here with his Aunt than he did with his dad at their apartment that he considered this his home and not the apartment he lived in with his dad. Feeling like he was going to cry again and not wanting his son to see him crying, he made an excuse to Jack.

"Buddy, I left my wallet and cell in the car. I'll be right back…"

Aaron quickly slipped outside and closed the door behind him, hoping that Jack wouldn't follow him, and went to the far side of Jessica's car to try and hide. Sinking to the ground and leaning with his back against her car, he began to sob quietly into his hands, really believing that Jack considered this place his home which meant he clearly wasn't around enough and clearly wasn't doing any kind of job as a father.

Meanwhile Jessica appeared, surprised to see Jack standing there by himself, no Aaron in sight.

"Hi buddy. Hey Jack where's your dad?"

"He left his wallet and cell phone in your car. He said he'd be right back but he's been gone too long to be right back…."

"Why don't you go in the kitchen Jack. I got a glass of milk and a couple of cookies I made the other day waiting for you on the table. I'll go see what's keeping your dad…"

"Okay Aunt Jess. He was happy in the car and after we got out but as soon as we came in and shouted we were home, he went out to the car again…"

Jessica realised what Aaron must have thought…

"I'll be right back buddy I promise. You go enjoy your cookies and milk okay?"

"Okay Aunt Jess."

She watched him walk towards her kitchen and slipped outside the front door, closing it behind her. She always kept a house key in her jeans pocket so wasn't worried. She looked around her driveway but couldn't see Aaron.

Suddenly she heard gentle sobbing coming from behind her car and, going to investigate, found Aaron sitting on the ground, sobbing quietly into his hands. She sat down on the ground next to him and managed to get Aaron to admit to how he believed that by referring to her house as home that Jack spent so much time here, he believed this was his home instead of their apartment. He also thought this meant that he surely wasn't around enough which meant that he wasn't doing a good enough job as a father if his son believed his Aunt's house really was his home. She couldn't believe that a slip of the tongue comment from his 8 year old had made him start to cry again!

She sat next to him with her arm around his shoulders, trying to reassure him that he was a great father who was around more than most dad's and that just because Jack called this 'home' it didn't mean he considered the apartment he lived in with his dad any less of his real home. Her house was just his second home and was a home away from home for him. He still, and always would, call Aaron's apartment his real home. She told him Jack had asked her a long time ago if he could call her house his second home, promising her that his dad's apartment would still always be his first and real home. She thought Jack might have told this to his dad but he had obviously forgotten to. After a couple of minutes, his sobs turned to sniffles.

"You know you don't always have to be strong and brave in front of your son Aaron. He needs to see you cry sometimes. He needs to know its okay for him to cry in front of you but he doesn't as he never sees you cry or sees you upset at all . When your down he picks up on other cues so he knows your down so he knows when your worried."

"Yeah, but I'm his hero, and heroes don't cry, especially not in front of kids."

"You may be his hero but he knows your only human Aaron. Trust me when I say its okay for him to see you cry and be upset sometimes. You'll find it helps him learn that its okay for him to cry in front of his hero dad. I promise."

"Thanks Jess. I'm sorry…."

"You never need to apologise to me Aaron, you know that. So what's say we go inside before your son eats my whole kitchen? I'll go in first and distract him and you can run upstairs and wash your face so he won't see you've been crying this time."

"He'll get suspicious though…."

"No he won't. I'll just tell him you really need to use the bathroom. So, maybe, even if you don't really use it, flush the toilet before you come back downstairs…"

"Thanks Jess."

"No problem. I think we need to talk some more tomorrow though. Now come on, before he finds the rest of my stash of homemade cookies….."

Jessica went inside first and Aaron followed her, slipping off his shoes and going straight up the stairs and into the bathroom to wash his red and puffy face. Before he left the bathroom, he flushed the toilet, even though he didn't use it, just so Jack would believe Jessica's little white lie.

Meanwhile Jessica had returned to her kitchen to find Jack still sipping the rest of his milk in his glass.

"Aunt Jess, did you find my dad?"

"Yeah."

"Where is he? He did come back inside with you didn't he?"

"Yeah buddy. Don't worry. You dad just really had to use the bathroom when he came inside. He'll be down in a second…."

Just then he heard the toilet flush upstairs and heard his dad coming back down the stairs. Aaron appeared at the kitchen door, just as Jessica was making them both a cup of coffee. Jack jumped up from his chair and threw himself at his dad with a huge smile on his face. Aaron got down on his knees so he could hug his son tightly against him.

"Are you okay daddy?"

"I am now buddy. I am now." Aaron bit his tongue knowing that was not completely true.

"So buddy did you have a good day at school?"

"It was okay. We watched some movie about how plants grow. It was soo boring!"

"So you got any homework?"

"Just some maths problems."

"Why don't we go do them together now whilst Aunt Jess makes a start on the meatloaf you like?"

"We are having meatloaf, aren't we Aunt Jess? It is meatloaf night…."

"Yeah buddy don't worry, we are having meatloaf."

"Cool"

"You go do your homework with your dad and I can get cooking."

"Are you sure you don't want any help Jess?"

"I'll be fine. You two just go and spend a little time together." Jessica handed Aaron a mug of coffee.

"If we finish the homework before dinner, will you read me a book?" Jack and Aaron walked into the lounge together.

"Sure buddy, but lets get these maths problems solved first."

They sat side by side at the table and, slowly, Aaron helped his son figure out how to solve the maths problems he had, making sure Jack made notes showing that he hadn't use a calculator.

Once they were done, the 2 sat snuggled together on the sofa and Aaron read Jack a book he had chosen. Once the book was finished Aaron noticed the clock only said 5.30pm. He knew that the dinner wouldn't be ready yet but he felt guilty for leaving Jessica to do everything.

"Hey buddy, can I leave you to watch a movie while I go help you Aunt Jess cook dinner?"

"Okay daddy. Can you put on Toy Story 3 for me ?"

"Sure can buddy."

Aaron put the DVD in and started playing it. Then, taking his now empty mug with him, he went into the kitchen to see Jessica cutting up carrots. There were potatoes boiling on the stove.

"What needs doing?"

"Where's Jack?"

"He's watching Toy Story 3 in the lounge. Please Jess, you have to at least let me help cook dinner. You don't have to wait on me hand and foot you know…"

"The meatloafs already in the oven but the potatoes should be done by now. Why don't you use your tough guy strength and mash them?"

"Sure thing. What do you put in with them?"

"Pinch of salt, a couple of knobs of butter and a quart of milk should do it. But mash them up first."

"Yes mother! You know I do cook at home…."

"So that's why your son is so desperate to eat my food then is it?"

"Hey my cooking may not be like his mom's but I'm not half bad and I'm getting better…In fact Dave likes to give us the occasional cooking lesson as a team building exercise."

"I'll believe when I see it bro. Now do I need to give you a cooking lesson on how to make mashed potatoes before they overdo…."

Aaron took the pot off the stove and carefully drained out the water before taking the masher and starting to mash up the potatoes as ordered.

"So Jack was telling me how tomorrow night is roast chicken night here…"

"Yeah. I hope you're still planning on staying here tomorrow night…"

"If you'll have us again"

"Aaron you and Jack are always more than welcome in this house anytime you want. He might be sad to go home the day after though…."

"Why's that?"

"Because Friday is one night I don't cook and instead we order a pizza."

"As its Friday I might take a personal day so I don't have to go back in til Monday but I just hope I can take Jack back to mine and he won't stick himself to you kitchen table for pizza."

"You know your more than welcome to stay on Friday if you want or need to Aaron. I would never kick either of you guys out."

"Thanks Jess. I'll call the section chief in the morning and tell him I'm taking Friday and the weekend as personal time to spend with my son. He knows my situation so he'll be fine with it. Plus I don't fancy being around Morgan when he comes back after 2 days off just to work on a Friday to find he'll have both mine and his paperwork on the case report to do…."

"I thought he offered to take on more of your paperwork after you went back to work telling you he was raised by a single parent and understood that you needed to spend time with your son."

"He did, is why the section chief will be giving him my paperwork…."

"Oh right…."

"So a pinch of salt, 2 knobs of butter and a quart of milk?"

"That's it."

Jessica put the carrots in a pot, filled it with water and started boiling them on the stove.

Once he had added the ingredients and stirred the mashed potato well, he left it covered on the side. Jessica was making a large jug of instant gravy.

"Instant Jess? Jack says he loves your gravy….."

"Ssshh don't tell him but I ALWAYS use instant. He just likes to believe I've made it from scratch."

Soon the carrots were done and finally the meatloaf was cooked. Jessica drained the carrots while Aaron donned oven gloves and took the tray of delicious smelling meatloaf out of the oven and on a cooling tray. Jessica had gone to tell Jack to go wash his hands as supper was ready. Hotch got out plates and began to slice the meatloaf while Jess laid the table. Jack came in and sat down in his usual seat. Jessica went to help Aaron serve but he pointed to the table.

"You sit down Jess, I'll serve…."

"Thanks Aaron…" "Yeah thanks dad" Jack felt like he had to pipe in with a say of thanks.

Aaron put 3 large slices of meatloaf onto 2 of the plates and 2 large slices of meatloaf onto one plate. Then he picked up the pot of mashed potato and spooned a large helping of potato onto his and Jessica's plates and a smaller portion onto Jack's plate. He did the same with the carrots before pouring a generous helping of gravy on to each plate, all over the food. He took Jessica her plate first. Jack had been taught the ladies first rule so didn't question why his dad served his aunt before him. He took Jack his smaller portion plate and then took the last plate to the last of the 3 seats and sat down next to his son. Everyone tucked in hungrily. Jack managed to finish first and still hungry, held his plate out to his dad.

"Dad please may I have some more?"

"Let me finish these last couple of mouthfuls, then I think I'll some more too. Jessica, what about you?"

"No, I'm full! But you boys go ahead and eat what you want."

Aaron finished his plate and stood up, taking Jack's plate with him. Aaron served himself a larger portion than Jack's before taking it back to the table. Jack hungrily dug in, Aaron quickly following. Jessica sat there and watched the 2 Hotchner boys hungrily eating the food. Aaron was obviously enjoying his first real meal in days!

Once the 2 boys had finished Jessica went to stand up but Aaron put a hand on her nearest arm.

"Jess, let me, please. Buddy can you help me clear the table?"

"Sure."

Whilst Jack cleared the table Aaron began to wash the dishes.

"You must let me at least deal with the leftovers…."

Aaron looked puzzled. "What leftovers?"

Jessica realised that between the 3 of them, they had finished all the food. Once the table was clear, Aaron let his son go back to watching his movie whilst he dried and put away the dishes and finished cleaning up the kitchen. Even Jessica was surprised at how good Aaron Hotchner was at cleaning up after dinner. He definitely wasn't the typical lazy man who didn't know how to clean…

"Thank you Aaron."

"Don't mention it. When I'm at home in my apartment with Jack, I'm used to doing everything by myself anyway. Plus you cooked that delicious meatloaf… You want a coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Aaron made them both a mug of hot coffee and sat down at the table next to her. She could still see that, under the tough exterior, Aaron was still far from okay.

Jessica laid a hand over his. "You know I'm here for you Aaron, anytime you need…."

He looked up and saw the kindness in her eyes.

"If you really need me to Aaron, I'll help out in that department…" He saw her eyes indicating down there. He quickly slid his hand out from under hers and wrapped his hands around his mug.

"What you on about Jess?"

"You know, the fact that you haven't been l-a-i-d for 6 years…."

"My son is in the next room you know…."

"Yeah and he's watching a movie so he can't hear us talking quietly….."

"Your my sister in law Jessica….And my late wife's sister…."

"Yeah and you haven't been with a woman since before your wife left you…."

"I'd really rather not have this conversation Jessica…."

She got up to put her mug in the sink and leant down to whisper in his ear "So how often do you…" She couldnt help but giggle as his face turned bright red!

"JESS!" He hissed loudly. He stood up to go upstairs and use the bathroom before Jessica Brooks could continue this conversation.

"If you'll excuse me I have go visit the little boys room…."

"Sure you do.. but remember your son is downstairs….so no naughty business…"

Aaron hurried out the room and went up the stairs into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He started to run Jack's bath whilst he stood using the toilet. He couldn't believe his sister in law would suggest such a thing to him. Did she really believe he was so desperate to get laid that he would sleep with his own sister in law? She was very attractive and reminded him so much of Haley but she was family and his son's only aunt.

After flushing the toilet and washing his hands, and making sure that his fly was done up, he finished running Jack's bath and went back downstairs to the lounge.

"Hey, buddy, you bath is ready….Go have it now, get into you pj's and brush your teeth and then you can come back down and watch the rest of the movie, okay?"

"Okay daddy."

Aaron paused the DVD and Jack ran upstairs to take his bath.

"So did you…." she whispered before putting the kitchen radio on so Jack wouldn't hear the adults talking in low voices.

"Jessica, I love you like a sister but why do you think that by helping me out that way would help me? I mean I gone this long just fine….."

"Well I've heard that it can distress a man and help him relieve all his worries. Aaron, I'm not trying to push you away or anything, I'm only offering to help you….especially after our talk today when you actually complained about not having a love life and only getting action for 6 years by your own…erm….hand…."

"Please Jessica…."

"Come on Aaron, you've told me you never have time to even find a girl to take to bed. The only real woman you see at all outside of work is me. Your always so stressed out, especially after a hard case like you just had. I've heard even your team has complained that you are, what, a drill sergeant? I really think you mood would lift and you'd be a lot nicer to work with and be around if I helped you out when you stayed here after a hard case…."

Aaron couldn't believe what he was hearing. His own sister in law was offering to have sex with him to help him de-stress when he stayed at her house after a hard case!

Instead of answering her, he was so embarrassed he went upstairs to check on his son, who was just putting on his pyjamas before doing his teeth.

Jack went to go downstairs.

"Are you gonna come watch the rest of the movie with me dad?"

"I'm just gonna go lie down for a bit, I'll be down later buddy."

"Okay daddy."

Jack went downstairs and Aaron went into room, closed the door and lay on top of the covers. He couldn't believe what Jessica had seriously been suggesting downstairs. Fine, he never got to be with any woman due to his job and being a single dad to his son. Fine he hadn't had sex since just before Haley left him around 6 years ago and fine he was only a man with needs who had to resort to using his hand to relieve himself but did that really only leave having sex with Jessica as the only option to being able to be intimate with another woman again? Surely he had other options. In the last couple of years he had even resorted to contemplating paying a woman to have sex but he had always been too nervous and had backed out. He was an FBI agent who was highly respected by most other FBI agents, as well as all the different police and sheriff forces he had met on cases. If he were caught having paid for sex then word would get out, he would almost certainly lose his job and all the respect people had for him. His reputation would be ruined forever. He could go to a bar and try and pick up someone but he hadn't asked a woman out on a date since he met Haley when they were in high school and wasn't sure what he would say or how he would react and was too shy to ask one of the other BAU team like Morgan or Dave for dating advice. He kept considering it but it got so nerves always got the better of him and he backed out. He could go on one of those dating sites, but, more than once, dating sites were involved in luring victims to their deaths, so he didn't trust them. All the women he knew from college and his law days were married and had kids of their own. And in his life the only women he saw were other FBI agents, or Blake, J.J or Garcia. J.J and Blake were happily married and Garcia not only had too much respect for the man she called Sir Hotch or boss but she was too interested in flirting with Morgan. And plus it was against bureau policy to date a fellow FBI agent. To top it all off, if he did try dating again, who the hell would want to be with him: a 40 something widow and a single father to a young boy and with a job that took him away most of the time and could call him to go away at the last moment, and spend days or weeks away so any woman would hardly ever see him. That was if he ever found the time to go anywhere. His job required him to be on call 24 7 and was not only extremely stressful but dangerous as well. His 24 7 job with the BAU had been the reason Haley had divorced him. If it weren't for Jessica having offered to have Jack whenever he went away on a case, he would have had to accept the offer of retirement from the bureau just to be able to take care of his growing son. So he didn't have time to go dating, he didn't know how to speak to a woman to ask her out, dating sites were too risky, all his female collegues were out of the question, all the girls he had known in high school and college were married or had died or something else, he was one of the last men a woman would possibly want to be with. And when it came to sleeping with women, the only woman he had ever slept with and been intimate with was Haley. Was he really so desperate to be intimate with a woman and to have sex again that he had to resort to sleeping with his sister in law?

He closed his eyes with tiredness and fell asleep.

When Jessica had gone into check on Jack she had found him dozing on the sofa so had managed to convince the sleepy boy to get up and had taken him to and tucked him into his bed. Once Jack was asleep, realising she hadn't heard Aaron for quite some time, she noticed his bedroom door was closed. She tapped on his door and quietly opened it and was surprised to find Aaron lying fully clothed on the top of his bed fast asleep. She went to get him a glass of water for the night and left his room, closing the door behind her. She had just gone downstairs when Aaron woke with a start, and looking at his watch, he realised it said 9.30pm and realised he must of dozed off. Not realising Jessica was bringing him a glass of water shortly, expecting him to still be asleep, he stood up and, finding some clean pyjamas, began to strip off his clothes. He was just stepping out of his underpants before putting on his pyjamas when the door opened and Jessica walked in carrying a glass of water. She had expected to find him still asleep and was surprised to see him naked, obviously in the middle of changing into his pyjamas. Aaron grabbed the t-shirt he had been wearing and held it over his privates.

"What happened to knocking?"

"Sorry Aaron, you were asleep a few seconds ago. I didn't expect to find you awake."

"Um… can you please get out so I can put some clothes on…."

"Sure. Sorry Aaron."

She left the room quickly, closing the door behind her. She had just walked in on her brother in law naked whist changing for bed! Aaron couldn't believe Jessica had just walked in on him naked! This was the same woman who only a couple of hours ago and been offering to help him with his sex life! As soon as she left, he rushed to pull on his pyjama trousers and the clean t-shirt. Picking up his toothbrush, he opened the door to go and use the bathroom before getting in to bed and going back to sleep, and found Jessica standing outside the door, still with a glass of water for him in her hands.

"Jessica, I appreciate that this is your house but in future please knock every time and wait for me to answer if I'm awake?"

"Of course. I am really sorry Aaron. I was bringing you this for the night." She held out the glass of water for him. And he took it in his empty hand. "Thanks. I was just gonna use the bathroom before I go back to bed…"

"Sure. Go ahead. Oh I'll take Jack to school tomorrow and let you sleep in again….And Aaron? I am really sorry. I promise it won't happen again…"

"Okay. I trust you…." Aaron quickly put the water on his bedside table before going across into the bathroom closing the door behind him. Whenever he had stayed he always hated that Jessica didn't have a lock on her bathroom door. He brushed his teeth and used the bathroom before flushing the toilet washing his hands and going back into his room, closing the door behind him. After leaving his keys, wallet and cellphone on the bedside table,, he had put the jeans, t-shirt, underpants and socks he had been wearing into the laundry hamper. He hung his jeans over the back of the chair in the room before turning off the light and climbing into bed, quickly falling back to sleep. During the night, for some reason he had been dreaming about making love to Haley but she had had Jessica's face and he kept calling her Jessica. Meanwhile Jessica, lying in her bed across the hall, had been trying to sleep, when she was sure she heard Aaron moan her name quietly quite a few times. He had woken with a start when he had come and had realised that his left hand was down the front of his pyjama trousers and his hand was around his swollen member. He felt a rapidly cooling stickiness inside the front of his pyjamas. Had he really just had a sex dream whilst staying at his sister in law's house? And why had he kept calling Haley, Jessica, and why had she had Jessica's face? He lay there for a while trying to figure out if he had really just dreamt and done that before he fell asleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

At a little after 6am Jessica had gotten up and, after hearing only silence and gentle snoring coming from Aaron's room, she had let him sleep and had instead gone about the normal routine of getting Jack up, dressed, breakfasted and off to school.

When she had returned home at 9am, Aaron was still asleep. She had been sitting at the table eating from a bowl of cereal when she heard movements start to come from upstairs and had gotten up to put the kettle on.

Meanwhile Aaron had woken up and realised it was already 9.30. Still very sleepy, but with his need for coffee strong, after using the bathroom and, still in his pyjamas, he padded down the stairs in search of coffee.

Jessica was surprised to see a very sleepy Aaron walk into the kitchen still wearing his pyjamas. Normally when he stayed at hers, he had a routine of showering and dressing before appearing downstairs. She figured he had probably been craving his morning coffee fix.

"Morning sleepy head. Have a good sleep?"

Aaron just yawned and nodded as he went over to the kettle and made himself his first coffee of the morning which he body had been craving. Once the coffee was made, still only half awake until the coffee woke him up, he sat down at the table and began to gulp down the hot coffee as fast as the hot liquid would allow him to without burning his mouth. Only when the caffeine had begun to run through his body did he finally start to wake up properly. He got up and made a 2nd mug of coffee before sitting at the table again, this time taking his time and slowly sipping it. All the time Jessica had sat there simply eating her cereal and watching Aaron drink his first coffee as fast as he could without burning his mouth. His body must of really been craving the coffee fix! She had watched as the coffee finally had its desired effects and Aaron was brought out of his half sleep daze. Only after he had sat down with his second cup of coffee in under 10 minutes did she finally speak up.

"I think we still have to talk about some things today Aaron…"

"Okay but later okay? I've only just woken up…"

"Sure…help yourself to breakfast if you want it…"

"Thanks."

Realising he was in fact hungry, he stood up and poured himself a generous serving of shreddies before adding plenty of milk, grabbing a spoon and returning to the table. He sat down and started spooning cereal into his mouth. Jessica, remembering thinking she could hearing him moaning her name quietly quite a few times. waited until he had eaten a few mouthfuls of cereal before really needing to know if she had really heard him and whether he had been having a bad dream, though from the moaning of her name it had sounded more like a pleasant dream.

"So just after I turned in last night I thought I could hear you calling my name so were you really trying to call my name or had I been dreaming?"

Aaron's mind quickly flashed back and he remembered the sex dream he had had. He then felt the cold sticky stuff in his pyjama trousers, evidence that he had really dreamt that…..He spluttered on his cereal.

"I don't remember….." His face turned pink and he hung his head over his bowl and began spooning the cereal faster into his mouth, focusing on his cereal.

"I could have sworn I heard you gently moaning my name repeatedly….."

"Er…no I wasn't" He still kept his head over his bowl of cereal, desperate to avoid having to look at her face.

From his embarrassment, his avoidance of looking at her, the fact he was moaning her name, not just saying it normally, and other little things, she realised what was must have been happening.

"Aaron Hotchner, were you having a sex dream in my house?"

"Er…..no….I wasn't…."

She had known him for so long that she could tell he was lying through his teeth. She decided to start teasing him, even though she was embarrassed it had been about her.

"You were weren't you Mr FBI Hotchner? It's okay to admit it, virtually every man with a healthy sex drive has them from time to time…."

"No!" Aaron was adamant he was gonna try to lie his way through this one.

"Mr profilier, I've known you since high school, you're lying….."

"No I'm not!"

"So when I do the laundry later I won't find evidence in your pyjama trousers…."

"No!"

"So why were you moaning my name repeatedly. It sounded a rather pleasant dream you were having...if it wasn't a sex dream then why won't you tell me what you were dreaming about…."

Aaron finished his cereal in a hurry and stood up, taking his mug and bowl to the sink.

"I'm going to go for a run and then I'll shower when I come back….."

"Okay. Your running shorts and t-shirt are clean and folded in the laundry room if you want them…"

"Erm thanks."

He picked up his shorts and t-shirt from the laundry room and hurried upstairs. He hurriedly dressed in clean underpants, clean socks, the t-shirt, and running shorts. He put clean underwear, a clean t-shirt, clean socks and jeans ready for his shower when he returned. Then he went downstairs, slid on his trainers and left her house and began warming up before starting to run.

Meanwhile Jessica went upstairs to get his pyjamas to add to the laundry. She saw the pile of clean clothes he had left on the bed ready for his shower and then found his pyjama trousers and t-shirt lying on the bed next to them. Picking up the trousers, she opened them up and looked inside the front of them. She saw the white sticky evidence dried on the inside crotch area of the trousers he had left and knew that she had been right. She picked up the t-shirt and, along with the clothes in his laundry hamper, she went downstairs to add the clothes to that day's laundry. When Aaron returned from his run, he was dripping with sweat but felt much fresher and felt wide awake. Again he had to knock on the door and get Jessica to let him in.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah."

"You'd best go have a shower before you stink up my whole house sweaty man!" She enjoyed joking with him about how he stank of stale male sweat after he had been running.

"Okay, okay, I'm going…."

"Bring your towel and your sweaty stuff downstairs and I'll add it to the laundry before I start the machine"

He slid off the trainers and headed upstairs. Going into his room to pick up the clothes he had put out ready, he realised the pyjamas he had left on the bed were gone. He had been thinking about taking those trousers home to wash himself and just hoped Jess hadn't looked inside them…

He grabbed the clothes and his toothbrush and headed for the bathroom. He stripped off his sweaty clothes and stepped into the shower and let the hot water run over his hot muscles. After finishing his shower and using the toilet, he stood shaving at the sink. After cleaning up after his shave, he used some deodorant before pulling on the clean clothes. He made sure the bathroom was left clean and tidy before taking his sweaty running clothes and the towel he had used downstairs. He would try to act like everything was like it normally was between him and Jessica.

He added the towel and clothes to the laundry in the machine and, as Jessica had already got it ready, closed the door and pressed start before going into the kitchen to get a glass of juice to quench his thirst from his run.

Jessica was sitting at the table reading the paper when she saw him walk in, looking fresh from his shower and shave. He had never known but Jessica had always found her brother in law attractive and had been secretly jealous of her sister when they got married. She had never really thought about it but, as he walked into the kitchen in his jeans, she noticed how well his jeans seemed to show off a certain part of his anatomy…

She watched him get himself a glass before going to the fridge, filling the glass with orange juice before downing the whole glass quickly and refilling it before he closed the fridge and went to watch some TV, knowing Jessica wouldn't mind.

He was sitting leaning back on the sofa with the glass of juice sitting on the coffee table beside the TV remote and was watching some morning TV talk show.

Jessica decided it was time to seriously talk to Aaron about helping him out with what no one else he knew could help him with, knowing that he would probably not get a chance to be with another woman any time soon if his life and work schedule continued to get in the way.

She took 2 mugs of coffee with her into the lounge, put one beside Aaron's now half empty glass of juice and sat down on the empty space to his right. She sat in silence for a few minutes watching the T.V before reaching forwards for the remote and switching the TV off, surprising Aaron who had only been half interested in the programme anyway.

"Aaron we need to talk….."

"What about Jessica…" He hoped Jessica had just been joking around yesterday and hoped she had forgotten about the conversations they'd had both last night and this morning…

"Your sex life."

"Wh…what…"

"Your sex life, or should I say lack of a sex life…." Aaron's face was red with embarrassment.

"Jessica Brooks, I know you are my sister in law but why do we have to talk about my sex life? I told you I don't have one and I'm too busy for one anyway…."

"I really think it would help your mood if you at least got laid every once in a while…"

"What are you talking about? And why do you think me getting laid every once in while would help my mood, if I even have one?"

"Hey Mr grumpy guts. I remember you when you and Haley were together. You were so much happier when you were able to get at least some sex. Since she's left you, and especially in the last few years, your moods have got darker and darker. Why do you think people like Derek Morgan and even your mate David Rossi are cheerful and outgoing? They aren't sexually frustrated and have very healthy sex lives."

"I'm not sure about Dave…"

"Even if he pays someone, its better than what your getting bro!"

"I can't believe your saying your willing to sleep with your own brother in law just to help him cheer up!"

"And de-stress. Sex is a great way to de-stress, especially after what you guys see."

"What about Reid?"

"What about Spencer Reid?"

"I don't think he has a sex life but he seems happy enough…."

"I think he has other priorities and he doesn't really seem to be all there when it comes to women and sex... I mean he may have a high IQ and be book smart but he's the kind of guy that seems to swing the other way…."

"What about you? I mean I rely on you so much for Jack's care that you don't really have time to have your own sex life but you always seem cheerful and happy…."

"You'd be surprised bro at what I can do with my time. In the past couple of years I've been with a few guys. Jack's had enough sleepovers and play dates for me to be able to have enough time to fulfil that part of my life. So, unlike you, I've at least had enough of a sex life to satisfy me."

"Are you seeing anyone at the moment then?"

"Not for a few months."

Aaron couldn't believe his sister in law had even managed to have a sex life, even with Aaron leaving Jack in her care so much.

"At least think about it Aaron. You never get time to meet other women do you?"

"No"

"Would you pay a woman for sex?"

"Too risky"

"If you had time would you go to a bar or club?"

"All the women there are like, what 20 something?"

"Okay try this, apart from Haley, have you ever even tried asking a woman out on a date?"

"No, I don't think I'd know what to say…"

"What about the women you work with?"

"Fraternisation and dating other agents and staff are against bureau rules…."

"Tried dating sites?"

"With what I've experience on lots of cases where dating sites are used by psychos and serial killers? Come on Jess you really think I'd want to risk it, especially having Jack's safety to consider?"

"Okay fair enough, Jack's safety would have to come before your needs so that s out of the question. So you don't have time to date, and even if you did you wouldn't go anywhere to try and meet anyone, you wouldn't want to pay a woman for sex, you've never asked anyone except Haley out on a date so your nervous about what you'd say, you can't date any one at work, you won't use dating sites due to the risk and Jack's safety, have you got any other options left to be intimate with a woman?"

"No, and even any woman I may meet would probably not want a 40 something widowed single father who has a job like I do. I mean my job is why Haley divorced me so why would any woman want to be with a guy they never see and when they do see me, I might run out the door 2 minutes later? Jess, your making it sound like by sleeping with you I would be lowering my standards and expectations…."

"No, I'm just saying that I'm the only woman who knows you, understands your job and life and your commitment to your son and your work, doesn't mind that your 40 something and a widow, I'm the only woman you see outside of work…"

"Okay I get where your coming from, you don't have to list all my bad points….What about Jack though?"

"What about him?"

"I mean when I stay here after a case and we….well he might catch us…."

"Not only does he sleep like the dead but we wouldn't do it when he was in the house anyway. I could help you after he goes to school or something…"

"Let me think about it okay? I'm just still not sure or completely comfortable with the idea."

"It'd only be sex Aaron. We wouldn't have to be together outside of the bed or anything and we can still be best friends like we are now."

"I wouldn't want to use you like that Jess, I mean I love you, think of you very highly and highly respect you as a person…"

"We'd both be getting what we'd need out of it. I wouldn't have to worry about trying to find a guy to date just so I can have a sex life, you'd be getting your needs met, I'd be getting my needs met, it would cheer you up 100 per cent and make you a better person to be around and most of all I WANT to do it to help you when you come home stressed and in those dark places."

"I'll think about it…" He started to shift uncomfortably at where this conversation would end.

"Tell me this brother, would you like a sex life? Especially with no strings attached…"

"Well….yeah….I am a guy Jess…."

"Then whats your problem Mr FBI profiler?"

"Well for one, even if Jack doesn't find out about our arrangement, other people might…."

"How, this is my house and you've come over to spend the night many times. The people round here know you're my brother in law. Plus behind this closed door, who will see…."

"What if the team suspects?"

"They'll probably just be happy that you're finally getting some action. Plus I'd bet they'd understand as they know your situation. I'm sure they'd keep your secret if they found out about us. Come on Aaron, its only sex, its not like I'm asking to marry my brother in law is it? You're a guy with needs, I'm a woman with needs…."

She slid her left hand onto his right upper thigh.

"And if anything changes or we change our minds about the arrangement then we can just go back to the way we are now."

"I'll think about it okay? Right now I have to...go phone my section chief to tell him I won't be in til Monday…"

Aaron quickly got up and went up to his room to get his cell phone. He sat on his bed and dialled section chief Matt Cruz's office number.

"Hi this is SSA Aaron Hotchner of the BAU. Can I talk to section chief Cruz?"

He was put through to the section chief, who was happy to let him stay off until Monday morning and take tomorrow and the weekend off as personal time. He would give SSA's Agents Morgan and Rossi Hotch's paperwork to complete. Cruz just told him to enjoy time with his son as he knew the last case had been brutal and that Hotch, being a single dad, was hit extremely hard. Hotch thanked him before hanging up. He then sat and dialled Dave's number to tell him he wouldn't be in.

"Dave, it me Aaron."

"Hey, how you feeling? You enjoying your time off?"

"Yeah. Actually that's why I'm calling. I've just spoken to the section chief and am taking tomorrow and the weekend off as personal time."

"That's good. You get to spend more time with Jack. Isn't he at school at the moment?"

"Yeah. And tomorrow."

"You know after the way you looked when we got off the jet the other night, I'm not sure if being alone in your apartment all day is the best way to relax and recover, even if you do get to see Jack all weekend."

"Its okay. Actually since we got back I've been staying at Jessica's. I'm still here now. She was adamant that I stay after what she saw when I walked through the door. I'll probably be going back to my apartment with Jack on Saturday though. We'd go on Friday except he doesn't want to miss pizza night here…."

"I hope Jess is taking care of you Aaron buddy. You need someone like here after the kind of case we've had…"

"Yeah, She's kindly taken a couple of days off work so we've been talking a lot and I've been getting a lot more sleep than I normally do which is good. She's so kind and thoughtful its unbelievable."

Dave could tell there was something Aaron wasn't telling him.

"Aaron is there something you're not telling me?"

"Er…no…."

"Come on buddy there definitely is. Tell you what why don't you come over and we can have a guy to guy chat?"

"Sure that might be good. Be there in probably about 20 minutes or so…."

"Sure no problem."

He hung up, took his keys, cell phone, and wallet downstairs with him. He stood in the doorway to the lounge where Jessica turned around from where she was sitting on the sofa, seeing his wallet, keys and cell phone in his hands.

"You don't mind if I go over to Dave's for a while do you? "

"Sure. Just let me know if you want me to pick up Jack for you."

"I should be back before then but thanks."

He pulled on his coat and shoes and went out to his car. It only took him about 15 minutes to drive to Dave's mansion. Dave greeted Aaron as he walked towards the main door. He could tell that, although he looked a lot better and brighter than he had the night before last coming off the jet, there were still worry lines and anxiety written on his face. Dave's dog Mudgie ran up to him and Aaron ruffled his head.

"You want a scotch?"

"I'll have to go pick up Jack later so I'll have to stick to coffee."

"Sure."

The 2 men went through to Dave's kitchen where Dave made them both a mug of special Italian coffee. Handing Aaron one of the mugs they went to his huge lounge area and sat on 2 comfortable big chairs facing each other that had a coffee table between them. They sat back in the chairs holding their coffees sitting in silence for a few minutes. Whilst Dave was staring at Aaron's face, trying to figure out what Aaron was not telling him, Aaron sat staring into the coffee, wondering if he should really open up to Dave about Jessica's offer….

"Aaron come on there's definitely something up. Is Jack okay?"

"He's fine. He's so happy I'm home."

"And how's Jessica?"

"She's great. She and I have been talking a lot and she is insistent on taking care of me whilst I'm there. You know its actually nice to have someone like her to talk to and who will be there for me without complaint. Plus she's so good at having Jack at the drop of a hat. She's so good with him and even when we're away, she makes sure he and I keep that all important contact and actually schedules it into his routine so that he and I can talk or skype every night. She'll even him call me whenever he needs to at other times…"

"I know all that Aaron and she is like gold dust that way. If she wasn't your sister in law she'd make you a great wife."

"Dave she's my dead wife's sister!"

"I know that Aaron. So if she's taking care of you and you two have been talking a lot, along with being able to be with your boy, then why are so still down about something?"

"She's so good, she's offering to be there for me in whenever I need her to be."

"So…."

"So do you know she offered to help me have a sex life?"

"You mean by having Jack when you see other women?"

"That's the thing Dave I never have time to meet or be with any other women except the team and Jessica. I haven't even been with another woman bed wise since Haley left me."

"Surely you've slept with someone since Haley? I mean that's, what, 5 years ago…."

"6 years. And no I haven't been able to even ask a woman out on a date …."

"You mean you've been celibate for 6 years?"

"I've not been with another person for 6 years. There are other ways to still get off you know…."

"You mean to tell me that, in 6 year, the only sex action Aaron Hotchner has gotten is with self service?"

"Er...well….yeah…"

"No wonder your always in a bad mood! So how's she offering to help you get laid?"

"She's…er…offered to..er…give me sex when I…want…with no strings….And I'm never in a bad mood just cos I don't have a love life!"

"They do say that sex de-stresses a person and makes them more relaxed and happy afterwards…"

"That's what she said…."

"So Jessica is offering regular sex with no strings attached? What's wrong with that? She's an attractive and, as far as I know, single woman. What's more she's known you most of your life, she understands and is supportive of your job and your life, she loves Jack…Aaron she's the perfect woman for you…."

"She's my sister in law Dave!"

"Wait how does she know you don't have a sex life?"

"When we had a long chat yesterday lunchtime, I ended up opening up too much to her about what was bothering me…."

"And…."

"And well I kind complained about not having a girlfriend or a love life and then ended up telling her how the last woman I'd slept with was Haley before she left me. I told her that since then my son and my job haven't given me time to even think about a love life. I don't know why I told her that, since Haley, the only action I got was by myself…."

"Aaron Hotchner. You didn't…."

"It was sort of a slip of the tongue. I didn't realise I'd said it til after the words had left my mouth! I've regretted it since. She even went as far as to tease and joke about it when my son was in the next room watching TV!"

"Is that all she did?"

"Well she did walk in on me naked last night when I was changing for bed."

"Oh man! Something else happened didn't it?"

"Well last night I dreamt me and Haley were making love."

"So you had a sex dream. All guys do…"

"But Haley had Jessica's face and I kept calling her Jessica! And she apparently…er….heard me moaning her name in my sleep!"

"Aaron Hotchner, you really had a sex dream about making love to Jessica?"

"No it was supposed to be Haley….."

"And Jessica heard you moaning her name?"

"Yeah."

And this morning when I woke up after Jack had gone to school, she kept teasing me about it. I kept lying but she knew and I had a hard time eating my breakfast. Then, when I went for a run, she decided to collect my laundry and I bet she couldn't help herself but look in my pyjamas!"

"Surely she knows your just a guy…."

"Yeah…."

"So she seriously offered to have regular sex with you with no strings attached?"

"Yeah, not long before I called you she insisted we talk some more. She even made me go through my options of finding myself regular sex. In the end she convinced me that, if I want to at least make love to a woman then it might as well be her. She offered to do it when I return stressed and down from cases and has said it'll make me a happier person to be around…."

"Wouldn't Jack find out that his dad and aunt are sleeping together, even if its only casual and to help you relieve stress?"

"She said he wouldn't. She told me we'd…er…do it maybe when he's at school or something. We wouldn't have to be together outside of the bed and we could just act like we always do with each other when Jack's around."

"So? I'd say go for it buddy. You'll feel better, she'll feel better, she WANTS to help you, she promises Jack wont find out and there would be no strings attached. It would purely be for the physical side of the sex."

"You know at the end of the conversation we had just now, she actually asked me if I wanted a sex life! Especially with no strings attached! My own sister in law asked me, a guy, whether I actually wanted a sex life!"

"And I guess you told her you would like one? Especially with no strings attached?"

"Yeah, I told her I was a guy after all…"

"So, what's your hesitation? I mean who would possibly turn down a woman who looks like she does when she offers them sex with no strings attached?"

"Maybe her brother in law…."

"Come on Aaron, you two have known each other for years. She loves you and Jack and she wants to help you."

"Yeah, but your not the one who would have to face her and be around her the rest of the time…If we have sex "I'll see her in a different light. Plus I'd REALLY hate it if Jack found out his dad and Aunt Jess were having sleeping together…"

Just then Aaron's cell got a text from Jessica saying 'Jack going over to Simon's house after school. His mom will drop him back here by 6.30. Have taken tomorrow off work so we can talk some more. Love Jessica.'

Dave looked at him as he read the text. Aaron text back a reply so she would know he had read the text.

"Apparently Jack's going over to a friend's house after school and his mom's gonna drop him back at Jessica's by half 6. And Jessica's taken tomorrow off of work to talk some more.."

"It's only just gone 12 now, so you and her have got the house to yourselves until at least 6 tonight? Then you have, what, at least 5 hours alone together tomorrow? You realise just how much sex you can have in 11 hours?"

"Dave, we are not youngsters. And I still haven't decided if I will…"

"Aaron Hotchner, I hate to break it to you but you've had no sex action except your own hand for 6 years. Seriously buddy, you need to get laid!"

"Dave, I do NOT need to get laid just cos I haven't slept with anyone for 6 years…"

"I promise you Aaron even if you just have sex once, you'll feel a whole load better, happier and won't be stressed out. I say go for it buddy. You trust her, she trusts you, you both are comfortable around each other and know each other so well."

"I'm going before I end up giving you a mountain of extra paper work David Rossi. Which reminds me the section chief will be giving you and Morgan all the paperwork I was supposed to do tomorrow…."

"Oh great, Morgan will NOT be happy! Going back to work just for a Friday only to be given not only his paperwork to do but yours as well…."

"You and Morgan are doing half each apparently…"

"Yeah, but at least I don't mind paper work too much. Morgan complains about having to do paperwork every time we have a case!"

"Yeah, well I'm gonna go now. Thanks for the talk and the coffee, which was delicious by the way."

Aaron stood up and headed towards the door.

"Anytime Aaron. And listen, if you guy's ever want to be alone, Jack can come over here and hang out with his Uncle Dave and best doggy pal Mudgie. Mudge never minds having some company besides his old dad, especially if the company is a little boy who will play Frisbee and ball with him! Plus this mansion is an explorers dream…"

"Thanks Dave…"

"And Aaron? If you do decide to go ahead with Jessica's offer then not only will I keep your secret safe but I promise you that if the rest of the team find out, they too will keep your secret safe. If the team finds out then I will personally make sure they all know that Jack can never find out. I promise I won't say a word to the little guy…."

"Thanks…."

"Anytime…Now go home and talk to Jessica some more. I promise it will all turn out good…"

Aaron drove home still not sure what he would do. He parked his car in front of her house and, instead of getting out, he sat there trying to decide what to do and, if he decided to then how he would tell her, yes he wanted her help with his sex life. He sat in his car for a good 10 minutes desperately trying to decide what to do. Yes of course he was desperate for sex with a real woman again, who wouldn't be after 6 years of nothing but self relief…but Jessica was his sister in law and his son's only aunt. He wasn't sure he wanted to ruin the great relationship the 3 of them already had by risking him and Jessica having sex, even if the sex was for nothing but physical contact and relief. He was in a daze as he sat there thinking long and hard about what to do.

He was brought suddenly back to reality by his phone pinging. The text was from Jessica which said. 'Hope your okay. Come inside and we can talk some more. Love Jessica.'


	5. Chapter 5

Aaron got out of the car and, for the first time ever, was really nervous as he walked up to Jessica's front door, Using the key she had given him, he let himself in, closing the door behind him. Taking off his shoes and coat, he went upstairs and put his keys, cell phone and wallet back on his bedside table. After stopping off to use the bathroom before going back downstairs, he found Jessica in the kitchen with 2 mugs of hot coffee and 2 plates with a sandwich on each one in front of her. He sat down at the table and she slid a plate and a mug to him. They ate the sandwiches in silence. Once they had eaten, Jessica took the plates and put them in the sink to wash later. She sat back down and took hold of Aaron's nearest hand. Aaron only stared at his half empty coffee cup, unable to look at Jessica.

"Aaron please look at me…" She waited untl Aaron had raised his head and was looking straight at her.

"I don't want you to feel pressured into having sex or to feel embarrassed about wanting or needing it. I am only offering to help you get some and to help you relax after tough cases. I want to help you but the choice is entirely up to you…"

"Thanks."

"So did you and Dave have a good talk?"

"Yeah..I kind of told him about your offer…"

"And what did he say?"

"He suggested I go for it. He even went as far as to offering to have Jack over at his mansion if we ever wanted time alone!"

"So, the question is would you like to having regular no strings sex?"

"Er…I still don't know."

"Aaron, your being offered sex with no strings. What's your hesistation?"

"Well for one, I'd still have to face you and be around you when we weren't…erm…doing it."

"So? Apart from the bed, we'll still be sister and brother in laws...I can control myself. It'll only be physical sex…the way we get on now won't change one bit….In bed we can be just a man and a woman, out of bed we can be brother in law and sister in law."

"Well…what if Jack finds out his dad and aunt are sleeping together sometimes? It won't be far or good on him…"

"How will he? We're both adults aren't we? We can both act normally outside the bedroom, we wouldn't do it when he was here, and, apart from us, and maybe now you've told Dave Rossi, who else will find out?… I've seen you put on acts and faces all the time in front of your son just to keep him happy and so he doesn't realise your unhappy…"

"My team will find out for sure for one…if this does make me happier, they'll get suspicious…and plus they're all profilers. They'll be able to read me too well Jess."

"I'd bet they'd be happy you were at least happy and getting some. And even if they did find out it was us, then I'm sure they'd keep your secret and I'm sure you could make sure they knew never to mention anything to Jack. I'm sure Dave would never say anything to Jack so you could trust both him and your team…"

"He did promise he would never tell Jack and he said if the team found out he'd make sure they all knew Jack could never find out…"

Jessica could tell that Aaron was embarrassed to admit something.

"Aaron come on, after 6 years of just your hand for relief, surely you must be pretty desperate for the real thing again?..."

"Er…well sure….I guess…."

"Then why don't you just admit you'd want it?...We could try it and if we find we're not good or compatible in bed, or either of us changes our minds after the first time then we could just forge

Aaron could only sit there shifting uncomfortably. Finally he had to admit it.

t the arrangement and go back to how things were before. I promise you that if you don't feel better afterwards then we can forget about the whole arrangement…"

"Er….okay…." he said in almost a whisper. "What if I'm the one to screw up? I haven't been with anyone since Haley…and even then she was the only girl I've ever…."

"I know that and I'd understand. I'd be gentle and only go as far as you wanted to and were comfortable with. We'd only do it when you wanted or needed it. You could say stop at any time and I wouldn't be upset. I would even understand if you got called it halfway through. I wouldn't even get embarrassed if, for some reason you couldn't get it up. I've known guys who have been unable to…"

"Jess, I'm not impotent. My…erm…stuff still…er…works"

"I know that, otherwise you wouldn't be able to get it up by yourself with your own hand for 6 years straight…"

"Just cos that's the only…erm…way…it doesn't make me a pervert…it was just when the urges got too much and I needed the relief…"

"I understand that. Your only a guy after all. You just never got the opportunity to get that release with a woman…But even guys who do get sex regularly still use their own hand a lot…You've been doing it more out of necessity. They do it for simple pleasure."

"Aaron, listen. You may think you'd be out of practice, but I'm sure it'd all come back naturally to a guy like you. Plus when you two were together and happy, especially in the first few years you knew her, Haley and I did have fun talking about you…She said you were good in bed even back then…I don't even care bro that she was the only woman you've ever slept with. In fact that makes you better than most men to show such self control, both during your marriage and in the 6 years since…."

"She told you I was good in bed?"

"Oh yeah we had some right good chats…"

"I'm not a young man anymore though…."

"We both aren't. Your still in good shape though and still an attractive guy."

Jessica stood up, knowing she would have to make the first move. "Aaron, come on, we could only try...and if we don't like it we can stop…Jack won't be home til after 6 so we got over 5 hours to try it to see if it works…"

Aaron froze, unable to believe that Jessica was suggesting they at least try sex now…He felt his groin twitch at the thought of getting some real action.

"Don't even worry if you get nervous the first time. I'll go real slow…."

She could see he was too nervous to move and so took hold of his arm

"Jack isn't expected home for at least 5 hours, neither of us is expecting any to come round and we can lock the front door on the way upstairs…"

"But your still my sister in law…" She could tell that Aaron was trying to buy time. "And I don't have any protection with me…"

"Aaron please I WANT to help you…During sex you can forget all about us being sister and brother in law and just concentrate on your body's feelings…As for protection, I have some upstairs if you feel you need it. Plus I'm on the pill and am 40 so there's very little chance I could get pregnant."

Aaron nervously allowed Jessica to lead him out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. She paused to lock the front door before taking his arm again and leading the very nervous Aaron Hotchner up to her bedroom, closing the door behind him. Aaron's hands were still shaking with nerves. Even though they were the only 2 in the house, she knew he might feel more at ease with feeling like he had that extra privacy. He stood there very unsure about what to do as Jessica started to pull off her clothes.

"Come on Aaron, you do want to don't you?"

"Well….erm….yeah…"

"This isn't the our first time for either of us, otherwise you wouldn't be a father and I'd be a 40 year old virgin. So why don't we just get in bed first. We'll only go as far as you want to or feel comfortable with…you can say stop at any time. And if you have any problems down there I promise I won't make a big deal about it or be the slightest bit embarrassed…" She indicated at his groin area.

He watched her pull off the last of her undergarments. He had never realised how good she actually looked under her clothes.

"Would you like some help Mr FBI profiler?"

"Er…no…I'm good…"

She climbed naked into her bed and lay watching him as he nervously and slowly began to undress. He couldn't believe he was about to try having sex with his sister in law!

She watched as he nervously left his jeans to almost last. His hands were clearly shaking as he undid them and pulled them off. He turned his back to her before sliding off his underpants. He was so nervous that he held his hands over his privates as he walked to the other side of her bed and very nervously slid under the cover.

She lay on her side and took his left hand in her right hand.

"Stop being nervous Aaron. We are 2 grown adults who are both consenting to this. We are just a man and a woman. Clear your mind and forget all about who we really are and just concentrate on your body's feelings…I promise you it'll be okay… and you can say stop anytime you want to. If you want you can just think of me as Haley…"

With the hand that had been holding his hand, she pulled her face to face her and gently pushed her lips against his. At first he was too shocked and nervous to respond but then, after a few seconds,she wasn't surprised when he naturally but nervously responded to her advances. Suddenly Aaron's mind flashed back to the sex dream he'd had the night before and, embarrassed, he pulled his head away. Jessica was shocked but understood he was still nervous and waited.

"Aaron, what's wrong…"

"I was…er…remembering the dream I'd had last night…"

"The sex dream?"

"Er…yeah…."

"So it WAS about me then?"

"Not exactly. It was supposed to be Haley but she had your face and I kept calling her your name…"

"Just picture that dream then. I'm sure it won't be all that different from now…"

She pulled his face back to face her and put her lips against his again. She felt the man begin to relax and enjoy the kiss. Without breaking the kiss, she rolled herself over and lay on top of him, wanting him to feel a woman's body pressed up against his after so long.

Aaron felt himself begin to eagerly stir at the feel of a real woman's body pressed against his for the first time in 6 years. He closed his eyes and began to relax and let his body take over. Once he was relaxed enough, he opened his eyes. Jessica felt him relax and put more efforts into his responses. She was amazed when she felt the man slide his arms around her and pulled her more firmly against his own body. Jessica could feel the man was already getting hard. She had been right. The guy both needed and wanted this. She was glad Aaron was finally relaxing and giving in to his body's urges and responses. He pulled his mouth away and she thought that he was going to say stop, but instead he only raised his head and began to kiss her neck and right shoulder.

As they continued Aaron finally lost all the nerves and hesitations he had been having before coming upstairs and fully gave in to what his body wanted, making sure at the same time to make sure Jessica enjoyed this as much as he was. Jessica loved that he was making sure she was satisfied as well as he was and enjoyed the attention he laid on her. At one point, preferring to be the leader in sex and preferring the top, he rolled them over .

Only when they were both ready, did Aaron suddenly hesitate and, resting his weight on his upper arms lay there looking at her with concern and worry.

"Aaron what's wrong?"

"I just don't want to hurt you that's all." Jessica was touched that he cared so much for her.

"Aaron, listen, I've been with enough guys. I promise you won't hurt me one bit. I want to do this for you…"

"I need erm…"

"Protection?"

"Yeah."

"Why, for this time don't we just enjoy it without that in the way? You obviously need to be able to feel and enjoy everything…"

"I don't want to get you pregnant though…."

"Aaron listen, I know my cycle and I promise you that I know there's virtually no chance I could fall pregnant...So please. Trust me okay?"

"If you're sure…"

"Aaron I'm sure. I want this as much as you need this so please…"

Aaron nervously slid himself inside of Jessica slowly, feeling her stretching to accommodate his girth. Although she hadn't been with a guy for a few months and Aaron was bigger than the guys she had been with, to her this connection with him felt so good. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers as he slid himself inside of her fully. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes as he began to thrust himself back and forth inside of her, going slowly and gently. He didn't want to be rough with her as he wanted to ensure that he didn't hurt her and that she enjoyed it as well. After 6 years, this contact felt so good and he was so desperate for sex that he struggled to maintain enough self control to not to go too fast or come too quickly and he had to keep picturing his worst cases to hold himself back enough. He felt her soon begin to reach her climax and struggled to hold himself back as he rode her through the orgasm. Only once she had been satisfied did he finally let go and froze as he came hard inside of her. Keeping his weight on his arms, he leant his head against her bare shoulder.

"Thank you." his voice was barely a whisper, pulling himself out of her. Suddenly he was swept over with all the emotion and stress that had built up over the years. After finally having this physical contact with someone after so many years by himself, the waves of emotion hit him and, feeling the huge weight being lifted off of his shoulders became too much and he began to sob into Jessica's shoulder. His whole body slumped and he collapsed on top of her as the tears came freely. Jessica wrapped her arms around his sobbing body and continued to rub her hands over his back to soothe him. She knew that, after so long being alone and after so many years of the stress of both his job and life, this sudden physical contact and relief had overwhelmed him and, although he was heavy on top of her, she held him close, rubbing his back and soothing him whilst letting him cry and let out all that he needed to let out.

After a few long minutes, his sobbing subsided somewhat and he raised his head, embarrassed that he had sobbed like a baby after having great sex.

"I'm sorry…."

"Aaron you just got overwhelmed. For six long years you've struggled with so much and have had such a stressful life. To top it all off you haven't been able to have the relief of being intimate with anyone and having that physical contact you've desperately needed…"

Aaron couldn't believe the woman was being so good to him and how she didn't seem embarrassed that he had broken down and cried like a baby after she had given him great sex.

"Now how about you move your weight off me. You are kind of heavy bro!" She smiled as she teased him.

"Oh right, sorry…" He rolled off of her and onto his back, completely exhausted from both the physical sex, all the emotions that came with it, the release of all the years of stress and also from the weight he felt being lifted off of his shoulders."

"Jack won't be home for a few hours so why don't you try and get some sleep here? If your still asleep before 6, then I'll come and make sure you move into the other bed so he won't suspect anything's wrong…"

Jessica climbed out of bed and began to pull her clothes back on, glad she had finally helped the man get the release he so desperately needed. This would work out fine…

"Jess…" She was pulling on the last of her clothes.

"Yeah…"

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now try and get some sleep before your son comes home."

He was asleep before she had left the room. She looked at the sleeping man and saw that he looked so much more peaceful and relaxed as he slept. Closing the door she went downstairs to start making the roast chicken dinner Jack would be expecting to eat that night. She too felt a lot better after the sex.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of hours later, Aaron awoke with a start, dazed and confused as to where he was. He looked around and recognised that he was lying naked in Jessica's bed. He only then remembered how he had had sex with her and had broken down and cried on her shoulder afterwards. Somehow he felt so much more different though. He felt happier and more relaxed than he had done in years. He could no longer feel the stress and the burdens and weights on his shoulders that had been weighing him down over the past few years. Jessica and Dave had been right. He really did feel better after the sex! He looked at the clock on her bedside table and saw that it said 4pm. His son would be home in a couple of hours. He got out of the bed and pulled back on his clothes before leaving the room. After popping into the bathroom, he went downstairs to find Jessica busy cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey Jess…"

She turned around to see him strolling into the kitchen with a smile on his face. She could see that all the worry lines and stresses on his face were gone. For the first time in years, her brother in law looked so happy!

"Have a good sleep?"

"Yeah. Thanks for that. You were right by the way, I do feel a lot better now."

"I told you you would. I'm glad I was able to help. You do look like the old Aaron I used to know before Haley left you. So what do you think, would you like to continue when you need it?"

"Sure...As long as your okay with it and want to do it as well…"

"Then its agreed!"

"Hey I hate to leave you with all of this but, seeing as Jack won't be home for a couple more hours, would you mind if I go back over to see Dave. I want to thank him for his advice on convincing me to take your offer."

"Sure. I'm fine here. And if Jack comes back before you, I'll just tell him your visiting Dave to talk."

"Thanks. I'll try to be back before he gets home though."

"Don't rush. I'll bet he'll be so pleased to see you looking so relaxed and happy, though he might wonder what's happened to his real dad!"

"As long as he doesn't ever suspect the real reason, I'm fine with that. I was thinking of maybe taking him to the zoo and then for some ice cream or something afterwards on Saturday. Would you like to join us?"

"Sure. Jack'll love it. Now go, speak to Dave. You need a guy to talk to sometimes."

"Sure. And Jess? Thanks again!"

"No problem Aaron."

He ran upstairs to get his cell phone, keys and wallet and, after putting on his shoes and coat left to drive to Dave's house. Meanwhile Dave had gotten a text from Aaron to say 'Am on my way over to talk. Hope that's okay. Will be there in 15 mins. Aaron"

Dave smiled to himself, hoping Aaron had taken up Jessica's offer to help him.

Within 15 minutes, Aaron pulled up at Dave's mansion and saw Dave standing at the open door. As Aaron walked towards him, Dave could tell the guy looked a lot different. He had a bounce in his walk, his whole face had a much more relaxed look to it, and, what's more he had a wide smile on his face. Surely this wasn't the same Aaron Hotchner he knew? Hotch NEVER smiled, unless he was around Jack! He walked like there was none of the stress or weight on his shoulders that had been pulling him down over the last few years.

"Hey Dave! I hope I'm not interrupting anything…"

"Nah, I was trying to write the next chapter of my crime novel but I think I got writers block again! I needed a break."

Aaron followed Dave inside as Dave closed the door behind him.

"So you look a lot different."

"I am!" He smiled again.

"Okay, Mr smiler, where's the old Aaron Hotchner and what have you done with him?"

"I'm still the same person Dave!"

"You want some coffee? Or something stronger perhaps?"

"I'll have some of the great Italian coffee again if you don't mind making some…"

They stood in the kitchen as Dave made up another 2 mugs of his best Italian coffee.

"So did you speak to Jessica some more?"

"Yeah, we talked…" Dave handed him a mug and they went back to the lounge and sat where they had been sitting when Aaron came round earlier to talk to him.

"I think you did more than talk Aaron. You look and sound so much happier and relaxed, like you were when you and Haley were together and happy. I take it you made a decision about her offer of help?"

"Not just made the decision…" He took a sip of coffee "You got to let me take some of this coffee home Dave, its delicious!"

"Don't try to change the subject….so when you say did more than make a decision, I take it you tried and liked it?"

"Yeah. Suprisingly it turned out okay. She's so kind and patient, even when, after we finished, I lay crying on her shoulder…."

"You cried after sex?"

"Yeah, everything just seemed to sweep over and overwhelm me and I couldn't stop myself. She didn't seem to mind or be embarrassed and told me she understood and actually comforted me!"

"So are you guys going to continue with the arrangement?"

"We plan to…."

"Good for you buddy! It'll do you the world of good!"

"Both you and her were right when you said I'd feel a lot better afterwards by the way. So thanks, I really appreciate your help and support convincing me to finally go ahead."

"So when's Jack getting home?"

"Sometime after 6…why?"

"Well he'll definitely notice a change in his dad, that's for sure…"

"As long as he doesn't suspect what's changed me…."

"As far as me and the team are concerned he won't find out from us…"

"Why would the team find out?"

"Come on Aaron, you think they won't suspect? They're all profilers too. And if you are like you are right now at work, they'll all know something major has happened. I'm sure they'll eventually figure things out, well maybe Spencer won't….but the others and I know you so well, you are easy to read."

They sat talking for a while longer. Around 5.30, Aaron finally got up to leave.

"Thanks again for everything Dave."

"No problem Aaron. I'm glad I could help."

Aaron got into his car and decided to surprise his son. He called Simon's house to speak to Simon's mom.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs Evans? Its Aaron Hotchner, Jack's dad"

"Oh hey, you wanna speak to Jack? He's out in the garden playing soccer with Simon and Mike."

"No, its okay. I was just wondering if, instead of you dropping him back, it'll be okay if I come pick him up now. I don't want to spoil his fun but I just really need to see him."

"Sure. You want me to tell him you're coming?"

"Actually I wanted to surprise him. Can you just maybe tell him Jessica called to say his dinner's ready early or something and that she'd like you to drop him home sooner? I should be there in about 15 minutes."

"Sure. I'll see you then"

Aaron hung up and drove to Simon Evan's house. He strode up to the front door and knocked. A man who Aaron knew as Simon's dad opened the door. Both men knew each other through the kids.

"Hey, Jack's just in the garden. Come on through…."

Aaron strode into the house and followed the man through to the back door. Mrs Evans was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Hi, he's still playing soccer. I didn't tell him you were coming…"

"Thanks. And thanks for letting me pick him up a little early…"

"No problem."

Aaron opened their back door. On hearing the door open, the 3 boys all turned to look. Jack was surprised to see his dad standing there smiling.

"DAD!" He ran up to his dad and hugged him. "Why are you here. Simon's mom was gonna drop me off…."

"I came to get you as I just really wanted to see you."

"Hi Mr Hotchner!" the 2 other boys waved at Aaron.

"Hey, sorry to spoil your game but Jack and I have to leave…."

"That's okay" Simon spoke "We'll see you tomorrow at school mate!"

"Okay. Thanks for having me over Simon! See you guys!"

Aaron took hold of Jack's hand and the 2 walked into the kitchen so Jack could thank Simon's parents.

"Mrs Evans thanks for letting me come over to play. I had a great time!"

"Your welcome Jack. Hopefully you can come play again soon."

"Can I?"

"Your welcome here anytime Jack. Anyway you'd best be off, apparently there's dinner waiting for you at home…"

"Okay. Thanks for having me Mr Evans. Oh and thanks for helping us with our homework."

"Your more than welcome Jack."

"Thanks for letting him come over to play."

"He's more than welcome any time Mr Hotchner, you know that."

"Call me Aaron please."

"Okay, Aaron"

As they left the house, Jack could tell there was something different with his dad. His dad was walking with a bounce in his step, his face looked different, like there were none of those lines and wrinkles, and he was smiling widely. His dad was actually smiling!

As his dad was buckling him into the back seat, Jack HAD to know what had changed.

"Dad, you look different…."

"Yeah…do I?" Aaron shut Jacks door and went around and climbed into the driver's seat, buckling up his seat belt.

"Yeah…your SMILING! Are you happy again?"

"Yeah buddy I am. Me and Aunt Jess did a lot of talking about all the stuff that was bothering me which made me feel a lot better…."

"I'm glad you feel better daddy! Aunt Jessica is so good at helping people like us…"

Aaron smiled to himself, Jack didn't know just HOW much his Aunt Jessica had, and would, help him.

"How come you're picking me up early though? You didn't have to come as Simon's mom said she would drop me back to save you the trip here."

"I was at Uncle Dave's house. He and I also talked a lot too. I figured I'd pick you up on my way home and Simon's mom said it was okay."

"I'm glad both Uncle Dave and Aunt Jessica have been talking to you."

"Thanks buddy. Hey I was thinking that on Saturday, we could maybe go to the zoo and then get some ice cream afterwards. What do you think?"

"Yeah! Could Aunt Jessica come too? She deserves the treat for helping you as much as I do…"

"I already asked her and she said she'd love to come with us."

"Cool! It'll be such a great day…"

"So are you looking forward to Aunt Jessica's roast chicken dinner?"

"Yeah! Is it ready?"

"Maybe not quite yet buddy. I'm not sure. She was still cooking when I left to go talk to Uncle Dave at 4."

"Aunt Jess is an awesome cook dad! Maybe she could teach you a few cooking lessons or something…"

"And what makes you think I need cooking lessons buddy? My cooking's not THAT bad is it?"

"No, yours is okay but her cooking's so much better!"


	7. Chapter 7

Aaron and Jack arrived back at Jessica's house about 15 minutes later. After getting out of the car, Jack ran to the front door whilst Aaron locked up his car.

Jessica was in the kitchen still cooking when she heard Jack shout

"AUNT JESS WE'RE HOME!"

"Hey Jack" She walked out of the kitchen to greet him "Your dad's at your…."

She was surprised when Aaron came walking in the door a few seconds later. "Hi, Jack's just got back!"

"Daddy picked me up Aunt Jess!"

"Sorry Jack I didn't know. I thought Simon's mom was dropping you off?"

"She was going to but when I left Dave's I decided I just really needed to see my boy so I called them up before I went over to get him."

"Did you have a nice time at Simon's?"

"Yeah. We played some video games and then played soccer in his garden."

"Have you got any homework?"

"We all had some maths problems but Simon's dad kindly helped us do the homework when we were over there."

"That was nice of him. Where's your backpack Jack?"

"Er….I forgot it!"

"It's okay buddy, you stay here, I'll go back over and pick it up for you."

"Thanks daddy."

Aaron left the house again and drove back to Simon's house. When Mr Evan's opened the front door he was surprised to see Aaron again so soon.

"Everything okay mate?"

"Yeah. Apparently Jack forgot his backpack and homework…"

"Its here…" Mrs Evans walked to the door. "He put everything back in it. Sorry I didn't think about it before you guy's left." She handed him the backpack.

"No worries. Sorry to bother you and thanks for this." He held out the backpack. "Oh and thanks for helping Jack and the others with their Math's homework, that was good of you."

"No problem. They actually enjoyed all doing it together. I just helped show them how to solve the problems."

"Thanks anyway."

Aaron drove back to Jessica's and, with Jack's backpack in hand, he went inside. "JACK! BUDDY!"

Jack appeared in the kitchen and saw his dad holding his backpack.

"I'm sorry I forgot it dad. I guess I was just so surprised and happy to see you!"

"That's okay buddy. We all forget things sometimes. Why don't you go put this up in your room?"

"Okay." Jack took the offered backpack and ran back upstairs.

"You know you didn't have to drive all the way back over there for his backpack. Simon could of just taken it to school and given it to Jack when he was there."

"It's okay. I thanked his dad for helping them with the homework when I was there anyway."

"Dinner should be ready in about 15 minutes. Will you carve?"

"Sure. I'll be right back."

He took off his shoes and coat and went upstairs and left his cell phone, keys and wallet by his bed before going to see Jack.

"Thanks for getting my backpack dad"

"Your welcome buddy. Aunt Jess says dinner will be ready in 15 minutes so why don't you wash your hands and come downstairs?"

"Sure. I'm starving!"

Aaron went downstairs ahead of Jack and went into the kitchen. After quickly washing his hands at the sink he picked up the carving knife and fork and began to carve slices off the roast chicken and putting them on another hot plate.

Jack came into the kitchen to find his Aunt Jessica at the stove and his dad carving the chicken. The table had already been laid so Jack sat at his usual seat, his mouth watering as he stared at the chicken his dad was carving. He was so busy staring at the chicken, he didn't see his Aunt making the instant gravy he thought she made from scratch.

Finally, for Jack, everything was ready. Aaron served chicken onto 3 plates, whilst Jessica added thee carrots, peas, and roast potatoes onto which Aaron then poured a large serving of hot gravy over.

Between them, they carried the plates to the table and sat down. When Aaron had carried Jack's plate to him, Jack had been staring at the plate so hard, he could swear the boy was trying to eat with his eyes!

Everyone tucked in.

"This is delicious Jessica!"

"Thank you. I do try."

"Aunt Jess, I think daddy may need some cooking lessons from you." Jack spoke between shovelling the food into his mouth.

"Is your cooking really THAT bad Aaron that your son wants me to teach you how to cook?"

"I'm not that bad of a cook you know. I'm just apparently not as good a cook as you according to my own son who will not be getting pizza tomorrow unless he slows down and stops eating like a pig….Jack?..."

"Sorry dad! I'm just so hungry and this food is so good!" Jack stopped shovelling his food and began to eat as he'd been taught to.

"Don't worry Jack, there's more if you guys want it. And I'm glad you enjoy my cooking Jack."

"Dad says you and him talked a lot today Aunt Jess which is why he's so much happier."

"Yes Jack. Your dad and I talked a lot about everything that was bothering him and now I know how to help him when he feels bad again." She smiled at Aaron who could only cough and clear his throat loudly due to embarrassment.

"Dad, that's rude!"

"Sorry buddy. A piece of food went down the wrong way."

"Aunt Jess I almost forgot, dad says your gonna be coming with us to the zoo and then to get ice cream on Saturday!"

"Yes Jack. I really do want to come with you guys."

"Cool. It's gonna be so awesome!"

"I was also thinking about either burgers or hot dogs for lunch. What do you think we should get for lunch Jack?"

"Pizza?"

"Erm…your going to be having pizza the night before Jack…"

"Yeah but I can NEVER eat enough pizza!"

"You have a choice buddy. Burgers OR hot dogs? Please don't say both again…"

"Can we get burgers?"

"Sure"

"And fries?"

"We always do…"

"And maybe hot dogs to finish?..."

"How about we get hot dogs when me and you go to the park on Sunday?"

"Okay. Aunt Jess are you coming with us then too?"

"She might have things she has to do buddy…"

"Actually apart from grocery shopping, which I can do tomorrow, I don't have any plans."

"Cool. So can Aunt Jess come with us dad?"

"Why do you want Aunt Jess to come everywhere with us Jack?"

"Cos she's family daddy! And I love her…"

"As long as she wants to she can come…"

"I'd love to come with you guys Jack. Hey, seeing as I'm coming with you to the zoo on Saturday and the park on Sunday, why don't you guys stay here til Monday? You guys can go back home Monday night if you want to"

"We wouldn't want to overstay our welcome Jess…"

"Nonsense Aaron. This way if you get called away on a case on Monday, Jack won't have to move back home only to have to move back here within 24 hours."

"Can we dad? Aunt Jessica's house is so cool!"

"What makes it different from our apartment buddy?"

"Well for one, its a lot bigger and brighter. Two, her cooking's better, Three she can still take care of you over the weekend, Four I spend more time here than there, even though I promise our apartment is still my first home, five you and her get on so good, six there's a back yard I can play soccer in…"

"Okay, okay, I get your point Jack. Sorry you have to be here more than our apartment buddy. I wish you only had to be in one home."

"Dad I love it here and at our place both the same. Our apartment will always be my main and most important home. When I'm here this place is my second home."

"I'm glad you still think of our apartment as home buddy."

"You know, if nothing else changes, one day you guys should actually move in here rather than keep an apartment where your only there occasionally...I mean Jack's here so much anyway he should move in but I would never want to try and take him away from you Aaron, so if he moved in, of course you'd have to move in as well…."

"Daddy that's a great idea! She could help you when you got down…." Jack only meant talking and Jessica looking after the both of them but Aaron and Jessica were thinking of the other thing….

"This is your home Jessica. If we moved in here, we'd be under your feet all the time. Plus you deserve to have a life too…"

"Think about it Aaron, how much is that place really costing you? It must be what $2000 a month easy? Plus the utilities you pay for but are never there to use….This place is more than big enough for the 3 of us…"

"My rent is roughly 2000 yeah. But I earn more than enough…."

"Consider it at least? It's just you're here so much its like your living in 2 places, or 3 if you count the BAU…."

"I'm not here THAT much….and plus our apartment while it may be _small_" he looked at Jack "It gives us some privacy and gives you space from us."

"You both have bedrooms here and there are DOORS on every room…."

"If I DID move in here I'd insist on helping out with your mortgage, bills and food costs…"

"In case you've forgotten, not only did you insist on adding me to your generous top notch health insurance policy the bureau provides for you but you already insisted since I first started having Jack stay here that you would give me money to help towards his keep. And that's, what, 1000 a month you give me already?…so your already spending, what, probably about 4000 easily on both places. But if you wanted you could pay for your own and Jack's upkeep. And I promise I would NEVER get in the way of your life."

"Thank you Jessica. I'll at least consider it….But, unlike my son there, I LIKE our apartment…."

"I like it too dad, but I also like it here and at the moment I have 2 homes…."

"We'll have to seriously talk about it, okay buddy?"

"Sure. Thanks for the offer Aunt Jess. Dad can I have some more please?"

"Finished that already buddy?"

"Yeah, Aunt Jess's food is AWESOME!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying it Jack. I cooked it for both you and your dad."

"Give me a minute and I'll get us both some more…"

Jack watched his dad eat the remaining food on his plate, really wishing he would hurry up so he could get him some more delicious chicken and roast potatoes. Oh and definitely more of Aunt Jessica's delicious gravy. He didn't really care for the vegetables…

As soon as his dad had put the last piece of food in his mouth, Jack held out his plate.

"Now may I have some more dad? Please?"

"Sure buddy. Jess, would you like some more?"

"Go on then, if you're offering…"

He put more food on all 3 plates. By the time he finished serving him Jessica and Jack, there were only a few potatoes and pieces of chicken left so he shared them between his and Jessica's plates before pouring more gravy over all 3 and taking Jessica and Jack their plates before picking up his own and returning to the table and the 3 of them enjoyed the second portions of food.

As soon as everyone had finished eating Aaron stood up to do the dishes, again having Jack clear the table. Before Aaron could argue, Jessica stood up and began to dry the dishes and put them away. Neither of them spoke as they cleaned and dried the dishes together.

Jack, having cleared the table was the first one to speak.

"Dad may I go watch some cartoons before my bath?"

"Sure buddy. That's fine."

Jack ran off to the lounge to watch cartoons as his dad and Aunt Jessica finished clearing up. Once the kitchen was clean, they sat at the table with a coffee each.

"Did you really mean it when you told us we should move in here?"

"Yes. I wouldn't have said it in front of Jack otherwise. Jack's practically living here anyway. And you never really get to spend much if anytime at your apartment. And when you do come home, you have to come here first for Jack before you can go back. And that's if you go back that night. If you lived here, Jack wouldn't have to go back and forth and could keep all his stuff here. I'd be here to look after him all the time anyway…"

"What about my job though?"

"What about it? I'm used to you having to leave at the drop of a hat anyway. Unlike Haley, I would never complain about you having to leave suddenly or not being around too much. Your job comes first for you, I understand that, even though I know you'd much rather your son came first, although I know you do your best for him everytime. And if you wanted to you could make a little office area in a corner of the lounge or something. When you weren't away on a case and you were tired from a day of meetings and paperwork, you could come home, relax and be with Jack without having to worry about all the other things like cooking, housework, laundry, etc. I'd be here to take care of both you two."

"But you already do too much Jessica. I couldn't ask you to do that as well. Plus I'm used to at least trying to keep house, look after Jack, and do my crazy job."

"But if you lived here, you'd be able to come home to home cooked meals and not have to rely on quick cook things or ordering pizza or takeout. If you really wanted you could help out with housework and what not but I'm used to keeping everything here spotless, even with an 8 year old nephew to look after."

"Hey I DO cook you know. I just prefer to cook things I know how to. I don't have the time or energy normally to try and cook something I've never done. Plus Jack at least eats what I cook him…"

"That's cos he doesn't have a choice…."

"Yeah he does. Either eat my food or come over here to eat yours…."

"So what do you think? I reckon it would make sense. Of course you and Jack would have your freedom to come and go as you please. He'd still be your son regardless of you living with me and I'd still be his aunt who took care of him when you had to be away. We'd even still sleep in separate bedrooms if you're worried…"

"What about the" He lowered his voice "arrangement?"

What about it? It'll just be what we agreed on and would only be when you needed it. If you moved in it wouldn't be every day unless you wanted it every day."

"I have to think it over and talk to Jack very seriously before I decide any of it. It'll be a big move for the both of us. Plus there's all our stuff…"

"Which if you don't need you could sell to your landlord…"

"He'd actually want to buy furniture?"

"Yeah probably. Then he could rent out the apartment as furnished and increase the rent due to the furnishings."

"Aaron, listen I'm only offering as I think it'll make your guys lives easier, not only for Jack but for you too. When was the last time you went back to your apartment and spent at least one night?"

"Er…before the last case?"

"Which you spent over 2 weeks trying to solve. Tell me how many nights, exactly, have you slept there in the past month, no make it 2 months? And don't count the future which includes after the weekend…"

Aaron began trying to count on his fingers and remembering when he hadn't been at a case or stayed at Jessica's for the night.

"I don't know…"

"More than 2 weeks worth?"

"Maybe not quite so many…"

"More than 1 weeks worth of nights?"

"Probaby between 1 and 2 I'd say. But there have been a lot of cases we've had to solve. Anyway some nights when I'm not on a case and I know you have Jack, I've ended up falling asleep on the couch in my office and not gone back to the apartment….But I'm afraid that if any serial killer targets me again and they find out I live here, you and Jack could be in danger and I could never put my family at risk again just for the sake of my job…."

"Aaron I lived through that time when Haley and Jack were in protective custody before George Foyet murdered Haley and almost murdered Jack. I actually feared he'd come to me to get to Haley Jack and you, so I know the fear. Plus everyone learnt from that time and now your team would do anything, even die, to protect that little boy you love so much. If anyone so much as threatens to hurt a hair on that boy's head, I'd go live at the BAU with him until we were deemed safe. I know and understand the fear and risks involved in your job. If it would make you happy I'll even get someone to install an alarm system of your choosing but I feel safe enough here so far. Plus, at least when you're here you have your gun and cuffs. I wouldn't be wrong in saying that you'd shoot to kill if it meant protecting either me or your son?"

"I wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who tried to harm either of you. I just wish I'd got to the house sooner before Foyet murdered Haley….I would have still killed him but I could have saved her…."

"You saved Jack. That's what Haley wanted. She wanted to give you that time to get to the house to save her innocent boy…I'm sorry that man never paid for what he did to Haley as I, personally, would have like to see him tried and hanged for both murdering Haley and trying to murder Jack. I am grateful though that you killed him before he could hurt that little boy. If it wasn't for you telling him that code to hide and if it wasn't for Haley sacrificing her life so you could reach the house in time, I'd hate to think what would of happened…"

"He still has nightmares about what he saw, but mainly, what he heard. Thunderstorms and lightning at night make him so scared that, even though he considers himself a big boy at 8, he'll still ask to sleep in my bed and when he does climb his poor body is shaking with fear and often he's near tears with his fears…."

"He does the same here. I just hate to think about what he must have experienced at only 4 years old to make him so scared he shaking with fear and has to sleep in the bed with one of us just to feel better. So about my offer to let you guys live here…."

"I'm not sure what the bureau would think…"

"What that you and your son live at your sister in laws house? Even when its all above board and we're all family anyway? Everyone round here knows your my brother in law and Jack's my nephew. Plus it might make them feel safer having a big FBI agent living on their block!"

"Let me think about, talk it over with Jack plenty and maybe talk to someone like Dave before I decide what to do. Okay?"

"Sure. No pressure. The offers there if you want it…"

Soon Aaron stood up and, after checking on his son who was engrossed in his cartoons, he went to run Jack his bath, putting Jack's pyjamas in the bathroom for him, before coming back downstairs.

"Jack your bath is ready….I put your pyjamas in the bathroom ready for you."

Jack knew better than to argue with his father about wanting to stay watching the cartoon so he obediently got up, switched off the TV and ran upstairs to have his bath. Aaron sat down on the sofa where his son had been sitting and turned back on the T.V and found a movie he remembered that was playing on one of the channels. Unlike the night before where he had still felt really tired, tonight he felt a lot more awake and like he still had energy. Jessica came into the lounge carrying 2 fresh cups of coffee and sat down next to him on the sofa.

"Aaron I was thinking that, seeing as tomorrow night is pizza night, why don't you invite Dave round for a bit. He could even bring his Labrador if he wanted as I'm sure Jack would love to play with him. We'll order pizza like ususual and, when I'm out grocery shopping tomorrow, I'll buy some beers for you guys. It'll be a way of saying thanks to him for helping you make the right choice. The 4 of us and his dog could just hang out, maybe watch a movie and, after Jack's gone to bed, you and he could talk if you wanted. Friday nights I let Jack stay up until around 10 or maybe 11 at the latest, if he can last that long."

"If that's okay with you Jess… I mean I wouldn't want to put you out…but you'd really let him bring Mudgie with him? You do know he LOVES his food and can sit and drool like crazy when your trying to eat…."

"Mudgie is more than welcome. I love dogs. I'd have one myself but it's just that with my full time job, as well as Jack being here, it wouldn't be fair on a dog. Not that I'm complaining about taking care of Jack or anything. I love having the little guy here and love taking care of him. But I wouldn't want to risk having any dog with even a smart kid like him. You'll definitely agree that Jack's safety and well being would of course come first."

"Of course I would. What do you think about surprising Jack and have Dave turn up without him suspecting anything?"

"That's a great idea. Surprise the little guy…."

"In that case, so Jack doesn't hear, I'm just gonna go outside and call him…"

"Tell him to come say anytime he wants…"

Aaron went outside the front so that Jack wouldn't hear him talking to Dave.

"Hey Dave its me…"

"I only just saw you a couple of hours ago Aaron. What's up now? Please tell me you've changed your mind and are coming into work tomorrow…otherwise Morgan will be in a bad mood all day…"

"Sorry but no. I'm still taking tomorrow and the weekend off so you and Morgan will still have my paperwork. No actually I'm phoning to ask if you'd like to come over tomorrow night to spend the evening with us at Jessica's house eating pizza, drinking beer, hanging out with Jack and maybe talking…"

"Sure, I'd love to. What time do you want me to come over?"

"Anytime you want. We normally eat here about half 6 but, apart from picking up Jack from school at around 3, we'll both be here after that. Oh and Jessica said to say that if you wanted you could bring Mudgie with you. I'm sure Jack would love to play and hang out with his doggie pal."

"Tell Jessica I'll come around half 5 but tell her I'll get the pizzas on the way there. I know this great pizza place that does amazing pizzas…I take it Jack still only likes cheese pizzas?"

"Yeah. You know what I like and as far as I know Jessica will eat any pizza."

"So how come Jessica lets Jack eat pizza? I thought that was only you as I thought she tried to keep Jack on a home cooked diet…"

"Apparently when I'm away every Friday night she and Jack have a pizza night where they order a pizza and hang out and watch a movie."

"Oh right. I'll see you guys at around half 5 tomorrow where I'll sure to have tales to tell about how much Morgan made everyone's day miserable…."

"Sure. And Dave? We aren't telling Jack your coming over as we want to surprise the little guy…"

"Fine by me…See you all tomorrow with Mudgie and pizzas…that's if the dog doesn't eat them on the way to your house…."

"Okay. See you tomorrow. Bye!"

Aaron hung up and went back inside, returning to where he'd been sitting on the sofa. He took a mouthful of coffee before speaking in a low voice so Jack didn't hear them.

"He'said he'd love to come over. He bringing Mudgie and he says he knows this great pizza place so will pick up pizzas on the way when he comes about half 5."

"Great, I can't wait to see the look on your son's face when…."

They heard Jack coming downstairs so Jessica broke off what she was saying.

Jack walked into the lounge carrying a book.

"Daddy I've had my bath and I've brushed my teeth. Will you read me this story?"

"Sure buddy I'd love to." The 2 adults shifted their bodies to opposite ends of the sofa and made room on the sofa between them for Jack. Jessica turned off the T,V.

"Come sit here Jack. I'd love to listen to your dad reading the story too."

Jack sat on the space between them and cuddled up against his dad. Aaron started to read the story whilst Jessica just sat there and listened. By the time he got to the end, not only was his son snoozing against his shoulder but Jessica was asleep with her head resting on the back of the sofa. Aaron picked up his son and carried him up to his room, tucking him into bed. He kissed the boy's head "I love you buddy." Turning on the night light and turning off the main light he gently closed the door and, after retrieving his laptop from his bag, he went back downstairs where Jessica was still asleep on the sofa. He stood next to her and gently shook her arm to wake her.

"Jess? Why don't you go shower and go to bed? I'm gonna stay up for a bit but I'll lock up and turn off the lights before I come up…

"Mmm..okay" She was still sleepy. After getting herself a glass of water to take upstairs, she paused in the lounge where Aaron was watching something on T.V, his laptop on his lap whilst he checked his e-mails.

"Goodnight Aaron. Do you want me to take Jack in the morning?"

"It's okay. You stay in bed. I'll take him."

"Okay. You need to leave by 8 to be there by 8,30. Night!"

"Goodnight Jess!"

Jessica went upstairs where she quickly showered before putting on her nightgown and climbing into bed, quickly falling asleep.

Aaron sat reading emails and watching a movie on TV for another hour and a half before turning off the TV and lights, locking the doors and, taking his laptop and a glass of water upstairs with him, he pulled on clean pyjamas, set the alarm on his phone and, after turning off the light, got into bed and quickly fell asleep. Feeling relaxed, happy and having no stress or worry, he slept like a baby and woke up when his alarm went off at 6am. He got up, had a quick shower and shave and pulled on clean clothes of underpants, t-shirt, socks, and jeans before going downstairs to make himself a coffee before having to go wake his sleeping son for school. He made Jack a sandwich for his lunch and put it in his lunchbox along with a packet of crisps, 2 apples and 2 cartons of juice. 1 of the apples and cartons of juice would be for his break time snack.

At 7 he went upstairs to wake Jack. Shaking his sleeping son awake, Jack slowly woke up.

"Hey buddy, its time to get for school.."

"Where's Aunt Jess?"

"I'm taking you this morning buddy. I told her to have a lie in. So like you've had to do for me the last 2 mornings, I'll need you to be as quiet as possible so we can let her sleep. Okay buddy"

"Okay daddy." He waited until Jack had gotten out of bed before leaving the room and going downstairs to sort out Jack's breakfast.

Within 15 minutes, Jack came downstairs where Aaron had laid him out a glass of orange juice and a bowl of Captain Crunch cereal with milk on. Aaron stood watching his son eat hungrily. Whilst his son ate, he went upstairs to brush his teeth and use the bathroom before he had to Jack to school. As soon as his son had finished eating his breakfast at almost 7.45, Aaron told him to go pack and check his backpack, brush his teeth and use the bathroom before they had to leave by 8am while he quickly washed the morning dishes.

At just before 8, they were putting on their coats and shoes. Jack picked up his backpack and lunchbox and the 2 Hotchner's went out and got into Aaron's car.

At just before 8.30 Aaron dropped his son off at school before returning to Jessica's house. When he walked inside a sleepy and yawning, but fully dressed Jessica, was walking down the stairs.

"Morning sleepy head. Have a good sleep in?"

"Yeah, thanks for taking Jack this morning. I think I really needed the sleep."

"Your always taking care of everyone else Jess, its no wonder you were tired last night. I'm gonna go change and go for a run. Do you mind?"

"Of course not. You forget that anytime you're here your free to come and go as you please. You never have to ask me if its okay to go for runs. The only one who has to ask permission in this house is Jack and that's only because he's a child…"

Aaron slid off his shoes and coat and quickly went upstairs where he changed from his jeans into his running shorts, leaving the same t-shirt he wearing on before going back downstairs. He slid his trainers on before heading out the front door.

"I'LL SEE YOU IN A BIT!"

"Okay enjoy the run!"

After doing warm up exercises, Aaron began running. Whilst running and, having gotten up that morning happy and relaxed and actually wanting to get up, Aaron's face broke into a smile and he ran harder and faster than he had done in weeks, really enjoying the run. He enjoyed the run so much and he ran so hard that by the time he had been around the large block 4 times his heart was pounding. After doing his warm down exercises, he walked up to the front door and, with no key, he knocked and waited until Jessica let him in, whereupon she handed him a bottle of water.

She could see happiness radiating from her brother in law and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Grumpy FBI Agent Hotchner was happy and smiling.

"Have a good run?"

"Yeah. After yesterday this run felt great!" He stood dripping with sweat whilst drinking from the bottle of water.

"So sweaty man, you gonna go take a shower before you stink up my whole house?" She teased him.

"Yes mother…"

He slid off his trainers and went upstairs. Grabbing the jeans, clean underpants and socks and a clean t-shirt, he went into the bathroom and showered. Before going back downstairs he had also collected up the clothes he had worn the day before. Jessica saw him soon after coming back downstairs holding his previous day's clothes, the sweaty running clothes and the towel he had used. She took the towel and clothes and put them in the machine with the day's laundry. She went to find Aaron who was sitting on the sofa watching something on TV.

"I'm just gonna go grocery shopping. I'll get some bottles of beer whilst I'm out but is there anything else you want or need?"

"Could you maybe get me another packet of underpants and another packet of socks? And maybe some more white t-shirts to use as undershirts when I'm wearing a suit? You know my sizes and what types I prefer don't you?"

"I've washed enough of your underwear and clothes to know Mr profiler, so yeah and I will. Anything else? Shirts maybe?"

"Yeah, might be good.."

"So underpants, socks, undershirts and shirts. Anything else?"

"Maybe some more underpants and socks for Jack as well?"

"Sure. That it. Anything else you want?"

"No that's it. Wait here though, I'll go get you some money to pay for my stuff with." Before she could even reply he was halfway up the stairs to grab his wallet, returning a few seconds later. He took out a small wad notes and handed them to her. She flicked through them.

"Aaron this is $100. The clothes won't cost this much…"

"Use it towards the groceries as well…"

"Thanks bro. I'll see you later…"

He waved her off and, after running back upstairs to put his wallet back beside his bed, he grabbed his laptop before returning downstairs. He noticed the battery getting low so he took the charger plug with him.

Downstairs he put the laptop on the coffee table and plugged the charger into socket next to where the TV stood.

Opening up his laptop, he went online to first check his email and then he logged into the FBI personnal messaging intranet system, using the username HOTCH and his password. He saw that Dave Rossi was logged in.

Dave was at his desk working whilst staying logged into the FBI intranet messaging system when a message popped up.

HOTCH: I thought you were meant to be doing paperwork?

ROSSI: I thought you were meant to be with Jess?

HOTCH: She's gone grocery shopping

ROSSI: So have you guys done it today yet?

Aaron couldn't believe Dave was asking him already.

HOTCH: We only do that when I need or want. Its not an every day thing. And plus we shouldn't be talking

about it on this messaging system in case someone reads it.

ROSSI: Did the little guy suspect anything when he saw you last night?

HOTCH: He could see I was different. He was happy that I was happy. Told him I'd had long talks with both

Jess and you. So you still coming round tonight?

ROSSI: Wouldn't miss it. So how'd yesterday evening go between you two? Anything awkward ?

HOTCH: We acted like nothing was up and it was easy. She did suggest something that would change our lives though.

ROSSI: What's that? More, you know what?

HOTCH: No she suggested we move into her house permanently.

ROSSI: That might be a good idea. Would make life easier for you.

HOTCH: Why is that

ROSSI: Because not only does she know what you do, she understand your commitments to both your job and

son. Plus you are never home.

HOTCH: I am at my apartment enough

ROSSI: I know that after returning from a case most often you've stayed with Jessica for the night, only to be

called away the next day. What did little guy say?

HOTCH: Need to talk to him about it but he wanted to go for it as soon as he'd heard Jess say it.

ROSSI: Might make it easier on little guy if he didn't have to go between 2 homes all the time. What did YOU tell her?

HOTCH: Told her I would give it serious thought and that I'd have to talk it through with Jack and maybe you.

ROSSI: If you decide to go ahead then any furniture etc you don't need at Jessica's I'll take off your hands and pay you for what they are worth.

HOTCH: So how's Morgan?

ROSSI: Not too happy. Shut himself in his office and will talk to no one. So far only times he's appeared are when he needs coffee or bathroom. When he does appear he is silent and has a scowl on his face.

Everyone is just keeping away from him today.

Just then Morgan's name popped up on list as online. Forgetting what they had been talking about, for a laugh Hotch invited him to their conversation.

HOTCH: Hey Morgan. Sorry about paperwork man.

Morgan was sitting in his office ready to throw the paperwork on his desk across the room out of pure hatred of it when he heard the messenger service beep and looked up to see that it was not only Hotch's message but that he had been added to a conversation he and Rossi had been having online. Deciding to take a break from the paperwork he was about to murder, he curiously he scrolled and read quickly from the top of the messages. No sooner had he started reading, realising that Hotch must be staying at his sister in laws from they way they were chatting, when he stared at the message from Rossi asking if Hotch had done it today. Did that really mean…Nah it couldn't have. He read on, not believing the next couple of messages between them. It surely sounded like his boss was having sex with that cute sister in law of his! He read on, discovering about how Jessica had apparently asked Hotch and Jack to move in with them until he read what Rossi had said at the end. He quickly replied in case the 2 men wondered where he was.

MORGAN: Hey boss. Enjoying your day off?

ROSSI: Hey Morgan

MORGAN: Rossi man aren't you meant to be doing paperwork as well instead of chatting with boss man?

ROSSI: Yeah, but unlike you I don't mind paperwork TOO much and, anyway am taking a quick break from it

HOTCH: Sorry kids about paperwork. Will make it up to you Morgan. Promise.

MORGAN: Hotch you know you added me to this conversation right?

HOTCH: So?

MORGAN: So have been reading what you've been chatting about…

Hotch quickly scrolled up before remembering the beginning of the conversation when Dave was asking if he and Jess had done it today and cringed! He decided to sound casual.

HOTCH: So, what about what we've been talking about?

MORGAN: Come on boss, I HAVE to know. Are you and Jess

MORGAN: DOING IT?

HOTCH: That is none of your business Morgan!

MORGAN: So its TRUE? Wow didn't know you two had it in you!

HOTCH: Hey your girl is online, maybe I can ask her to rearrange someones credit history….

MORGAN: My baby girl wouldn't do THAT. So come on man, spill it….

HOTCH: Okay – For the next TWO months you can do ALL MY extra paperwork….

MORGAN: You gotta be kidding? You not gonna admit it dude?

HOTCH: You know I can always find extra paperwork on top…..Hey Rossi how'd you like Morgan to take some of yours as well?

MORGAN: Hey, you guys started it! Anyway what you doing on this messenger talking to us when you're meant to be with a certain, very cute, woman….

HOTCH: And what are you doing when you are meant to OFFICIALLY be working?"

MORGAN: Hey I'm seriously thinking about pulling my gun out and shooting this paperwork to next century…...So Hotch, how's my little man Jack doing?

HOTCH: He's great. Been enjoying seeing me since I got back. He's at school now but we are going to zoo tomorrow and park on Sunday.

MORGAN: Which park? Often take Clooney to a different parks.

HOTCH: Havent decided. Probably Municipal as that is closest.

MORGAN: When you taking him park on Sunday?

HOTCH: Maybe late morning. We were going to grab hot dogs in park at lunchtime. Why you asking?

MORGAN: Might take Clooney there so I can meet up with little guy. Haven't seen him in while and Clooney hasn't seen him in like forever.

HOTCH: Jessica will be coming with us. Jack invited her.

MORGAN: Cool. Def haven't seen her in ages. She doing okay?

HOTCH: Yeah. Been helping me out a lot since we got home. She is one amazing woman.

MORGAN: Helping out eh…

ROSSI: Morgan you might not want risk extra paperwork again. You already have 2 months extra worth…..

HOTCH: Been doing a lot of talking. That's all I'm saying.

MORGAN: So she asked you guys to move in?

HOTCH: Yeah. Only to make our lives easier. Considering it as Jack spends a lot of time there already. He already has own room there anyway.

MORGAN: So moving in wud make you what? A couple?

HOTCH: NO! We'd still all have our separate rooms. Still be brother in law and sister in law and Jack's aunt

MORGAN: What do you mean still have? Just _how_ much time do you sleep over there?

HOTCH: Quite a bit. But ALWAYS sleep in guest room. She DOES care for Jack when we are away…

MORGAN: So? I know Jack stays there but why do you?

HOTCH: Maybe its cos we are home late from cases all the time perhaps? By time we get back Jack is in bed. Not fair to him if I have to move him then so she lets me crash here in guest room so I can be near him. Jack loves me staying there so it's okay.

MORGAN: So you are still coming in on Monday right? This paperwork is KILLING me!

HOTCH: Yes Morgan will be back in Monday. Promise. Just needed more time with Jack first before I had to face work again. Anyway you still got an extra 2 months worth of my EXTRA paperwork to face…

MORGAN: WHAT? Thought you were JOKING man! TWO MONTHS? Am ready to shoot it NOW!

HOTCH: What you get for trying to pry…

MORGAN: Can I ask you one thing though without being given more?

HOTCH: Suppose…

MORGAN: Are you happier since you guys started doing it?

HOTCH: Dave consider yourself free of at least 1 months paperwork…

ROSSI: Fine by me…

MORGAN: Oh man….

HOTCH: As a reward for 3 months extra paperwork, the answer to that question is….yes, I'm happier now.

MORGAN: So rumours are true boss man? Am happy you're finally getting some….

HOTCH: Dave make that 2 months okay?

ROSSI: Woo hoo!

MORGAN: I'm digging myself into an early grave aren't I?

ROSSI: Yes

HOTCH: Most definitely

MORGAN: Hey I'd sleep with her if Hotch wouldn't kill me….I mean who wouldn't….

HOTCH: Am calling J.J up to offer to take paperwork off HER hands now….

MORGAN: Hey! No fair! Already got 2 months of yours AND 2 months of Rossi's!

ROSSI: Can see Reid and Blake hard at work from office. Could ask them if you wanted any more paperwork…

MORGAN: They come near me with ONE file and I'll have my gun out…..

HOTCH: Then please don't talk about my sister in law like that…..

MORGAN: Okay, okay. Sorry dude!

Morgan decided to try and change to a safer subject so he wouldn't be getting more paperwork

MORGAN: So how's Jack doing at school?

HOTCH: Great. One of the smartest in his class. Still finds Science and Maths hardest subjects. But actually complains sometimes that homework is too easy for him…

MORGAN: Got your brains then boss hey?

ROSSI: Most certaintly has got Hotch's brains. He's a smart kid.

MORGAN: Still remember that Halloween when he dressed in that suit just so he could be like his dad…

HOTCH: Definitely one of the best memories I have from back around that time. Has grown a lot since then but still hasn't changed the way he see's me as his hero.

MORGAN: Does he still like Captain America?

HOTCH: Of course. Every pair of his pj's has that on…

ROSSI: That's cos in a way he's like you Aaron….a real guy and a superhero...in one!

HOTCH: Thanks Dave.

ROSSI: Can't wait see his face tonight when I surprise him!

HOTCH: Nor can I. Pizza, movie, hanging out with his dad, Uncle Dave, Aunt Jess and Mudgie…he'll LOVE

it!

MORGAN: You guys having a pizza and movie night WITHOUT me?

HOTCH: Jess is buying some beers too Dave but maybe you could bring some of that scotch round as well?

ROSSI: Sure. Be happy to.

MORGAN: Hey! I get 2 months paperwork from both you guys and you pair get to enjoy an evening of pizza, movies, beer, and hanging out with my favourite kid? No fair!

ROSSI: Jessica invited me Morgan. Couldn't say no.

HOTCH: brb. Will phone Jess and ask her something….

Hotch quickly dialled Jessica's number.

"Hey its me…."

"Hey Aaron, I'm still at the store. You need something else?"

"No but was wondering if it would be okay to invite Morgan round as well tonight? He's been doing my extra paperwork today for me."

"Sure. I'll get more beer then shall I?"

"Thanks Jess. See you later!"

"Bye"

HOTCH: Am back. Morgan Jess says you can come round tonight as well if you'd like.

MORGAN: Am there! What time can I come?

HOTCH: Dave bringing pizza, Mudgie and scotch bout half 5 so anytime.

MORGAN: Can't believe Jess is letting Mudgie in her house….

ROSSI: At least he's better behaved than Clooney and stays on the floor instead of jumping on furniture…

MORGAN: Yeah but Clooney is smart. He knows he only has to give me those puppy dog eyes and he gets what he wants everytime…

HOTCH: Sorry bout Clooney not being invited Morgan but its not my house and Jessica is already going out of her way inviting Mudgie….

MORGAN: That's okay. Hopefully he'll see Jack on Sunday in park...So, as long as I can get this paperwork sorted, I'll be there at bout same time as Rossi, half 5, that okay boss?

HOTCH: That'd be fine. If you time it right you can both surprise Jack together….

ROSSI: Will text you when 10 minutes away Morgan so we can get there at same time.

HOTCH: Do you know both know where the house is?

MORGAN: Yeah. Been by there couple times in past to drop something off for little guy. Still same house

right?

HOTCH: Still same place. Dave you know where it is don't you?

ROSSI: Yeah. Been round there to hang out a few times with you there haven't I ?

Aaron heard Jessica pulling into her driveway.

HOTCH: Great. Got go now Jess is home from grocery shopping. See you both at half 5 tonight then?

MORGAN: Yeah! Now if you'll excuse me this paperwork has to DIE!

HOTCH: You know it'll just be less painful if you DO the stuff quickly instead of think bout ways to kill it?

Anyway got go. See both you guys tonight!

ROSSI: Bye Aaron. Nice talking to you. See you tonight.

MORGAN: Bye boss. See you tonight after I murder this paperwork…

HOTCH: Bye.

Aaron quickly logged off and closed the laptop before jumping up to go help Jessica with bringing the groceries in. He was outside the front door before she had gotten out of her car. He helped her carry all the bags, etc inside to her kitchen. Jessica could see that Aaron had been laughing at something.

"So you been talking to Morgan?"

"Yeah been chatting online with him and Dave just now. He's not happy that he's now got both our extra paperwork for the next 2 months though. He's already ready to murder the paper work he has now!"

"How'd he land with both your guy's extra paperwork for the next 2 months?"

Aaron gave her a brief overview of their conversation the 3 of them had been having on the messaging system, which made Jessica laugh. Even SHE knew just how much Morgan hated paperwork.

"You know if they want they can crash here tonight and drive home in the morning…"

"Are you sure Jess?"

"Yeah, Jack can sleep with one of us, Dave can sleep in Jack's bed and Morgan can crash on couch pull out."

"Thanks. I'll call Dave and tell him and Morgan to bring a go bag with them."

He called Dave's cell phone. Dave saw it was Aaron calling. Hadn't they just been chatting online?

"Rossi"

"Dave it's me again."

"Hey Aaron, forgot to say something online did you?"

"No actually I was calling to tell you and Morgan to bring a go bag tonight. Jess said you two might as well crash here and drive home in the morning."

"You sure there's room for both of us?"

"Yeah. Jack can sleep in either mine or Jessica's bed so you can sleep in his bed and Morgan can sleep out the couch pull out she's got."

"What about you guys going to the zoo tomorrow?"

"We're not leaving that early. We figure about 10 is okay so you guys are fine to sleep here and go home in the morning if you want to."

"Thanks Aaron, I'll tell Morgan. Do you need me to bring a water dish for Mudgie by the way?"

"Might be a good idea. Bring any food for him you want to as well."

"Will do. I'll tell Morgan the news."

"And Dave?"

"Yeah"

"Can you make sure Morgan doesn't tell anyone else the rumour bout me and Jess?"

"Sure. I'll threaten him with even more paperwork…."

"That should do it! So see you tonight?"

"Sure. Thank Jess for us will you?"

"Will do."

Dave hung up the phone and called Morgan.

"Rossi man, you really can't leave me alone for two minutes can you?"

"Calm down strong guy. No apparently I've been ordered to tell you to bring a go bag tonight. Jessica said we could crash there and go home in morning. That's as long as Clooney will be okay…"

"He'll be fine. I'll get the dog sitter to come by tonight and first thing in the morning. He sure there's room for us to crash there?"

"Yeah. Apparently Jack is sleeping with either Aaron or Jessica, I'm sleeping in Jack's bed and you've got a couch pull-out."

"Why do I get the couch pull out and not the comfy bed?"

"Maybe cos I'm older and need a bed more than you…"

"Fine, fine. Don't forget. Text me when you're 10 minutes away so we can surprise the little man together."

"Sure. The paperwork still alive or have you shot it to pieces yet?"

"Sadly for it its still in one piece but I'm beginning to lose feeling in my hand so not sure if I could shoot it even if I wanted to now!"

"I'll let you get back to your beloved paperwork Morgan. See you later!"

Morgan put his cell phone down, looked at the files and was seriously considering lighting a fire…..


	8. Chapter 8

Aaron returned to the kitchen to find Jessica starting to empty the bags of groceries. He started to help her without being asked.

"This bag is for you…" She held of the bags out to him. He looked inside and saw the new clothes he had asked her to buy for both him and Jack.

"Thanks. How much did they come to?"

"Only half of what you gave me to pay with. Used the rest towards the groceries. Oh but I did buy this with it as well…." She pulled a box of condoms out of one of the bags "So that whenever you need to do it again there'll be protection if you want to use it."

"Er….thanks. Can you hide them in your bedroom though as I wouldn't want Jack to find them…."

"Of course. Why don't you go unpack the clothes upstairs whilst I finish off unpacking these?"

"Sure. And Jess? Thanks for letting Dave and Morgan not only come round tonight but also for letting them crash here overnight."

"No problem Aaron."

He went upstairs to unpack first Jack's new socks and underpants and put them in one of the drawers. Then he took his new clothes to his room and unpacked, and put them in drawers and hung the shirts up.

The rest of the day they spent talking about different things. For some reason, even though he had a hard time opening up to virtually everyone, Aaron seemed to be able to open up and talk about anything to his sister in law.

At about 2pm, they started getting her house ready for when Dave and Morgan came over. Aaron changed the sheets on Jack's bed, though he still had to put one of Jack's superheroes covers and pillowcase on so Jack didn't suspect anything. He also put Jack's pyjamas and a set of clean clothes for him for the next day on his own bed. Jack wouldn't notice his pj's were not in his room until he went to have a bath at the end of the evening. The couch pull out obviously couldn't be made up until Morgan went to bed. Jessica made sure the house was clean and tidy, although, because she always kept on top of things, nothing much had to be done. She'd already put the beers in the fridge and, if Jack asked about them, they could tell him that they were going to be drinking them.

When Aaron picked up Jack from school, his son was bouncing in his seat all the way home.

"Someone seems happy…"

"Yeah that's cos our teacher decided to give us the whole weekend without homework to do. Plus its pizza night tonight, we're all going to the zoo and getting burgers and ice cream tomorrow and then we're all going to the park and getting hot dogs and ice cream on Sunday. This weekend is gonna be so awesome!"

"I don't remember saying anything about ice cream on Sunday buddy…."

"But when you go to the park you HAVE to have ice cream dad, that's the LAW!"

"Is it now. By the way I was talking to your Uncle Derek today and he said he and Clooney would try to meet us in the park on Sunday so you and Clooney could play. How's that sound?"

"AWESOME!"

After they got back to Jessica's, Aaron and Jack kicked a soccer ball around Jessica's back back yard for a while.

Around 5, Aaron got Jack settled with a DVD whilst he went and grabbed a quick shower so he could clean up before the guys arrived. He made sure he was downstairs in plenty of time for their arrival though, as he really wanted to see his son's reaction.

At about 5.20 Jack was complaining about being hungry and asking when they were going to be eating pizza when his cell phone, which was in his pocket, pinged. He read the message from Dave. 'Have met up with Morgan. Am on way. Be there by 5.30. Dave.' Aaron managed to distract Jack when they pulled up outside the house so he wouldn't see them until they were on the doorstep.

At 5.30 exactly the doorbell rang. Jessica and Aaron pretended to be busy in rooms near the door "Jack can you answer the door buddy?"

Jack paused the movie he was watching and went to open the door. Standing on the doorstep were his Uncle Dave, holding a small stack of large pizza boxes, and carrier bag, Uncle Derek, holding both their go bags and Dave's dog Mudgie! Jack couldn't help but smile from ear to ear, his face beaming.

"UNCLE DAVE! UNCLE DEREK! Wot are you guys doing here? Uncle Dave is that PIZZA?"

"Yes Jack, the best pizza in the county!"

"We came to hang out here for the evening little man."

"DAD! ITS UNCLE DAVE AND UNCLE DEREK AND MUDGIE!"

Aaron and Jessica greeted them at the door and let them inside. The 2 men and the dog walked inside.

"Hi, glad you could make it." Jessica walked towards Dave and offered to take the pizzas out of his hands. Jack was on the floor giving Mudgie huge fusses. Derek noticed something strange about his boss….Hotch looked happy! And he was smiling! Only when he stood up to stare at the pizza again did Jack ask about the bags the 2 men were holding.

"Uncle Derek, why are you both carrying go bags? Do you have to go and work a case again?"

"No buddy. Dave and Derek are going to be sleeping here tonight and then they'll go home in the morning."

"Jack, you have a choice of sleeping either in my bed or your dad's bed tonight. I hope its okay if Dave sleeps in your bed?"

"Sure. Dad can I sleep with you?"

"Of course buddy. I was hoping you would."

"If Uncle Dave is staying in my room, where are you sleeping Uncle Derek?"

"Apparently I got a couch pull out…."

"I'll make it up before you turn in tonight Morgan."

"Thanks Hotch."

"Aunt Jess, did you and dad arrange all this without me knowing?"

"Yes Jack. Was it a surprise?"

"Yeah! Definitely!"

Jack stared at the pizza boxes in Dave's hands, wondering how much pizza he could eat at once….

"Would you guys like a beer?"

"Sure Hotch. Hey just out of interest, why are you HAPPY?" They took off their shoes and coats and dropped their bags by the door before everyone walked towards the kitchen. The boy and dog couldn't take their eyes off of the pizza boxes and stuck to Dave's side like glue!

"You know what you suspected earlier?"

"Yeah….its true, isn't it…."

"Yeah. But we'll talk about it later, not in front of Jack."

"Sure. Can't wait"

They stood in the kitchen chatting. The 3 men stood sipping from beer bottles whilst Jessica, who didn't really drink, sipped from a glass of juice. Jack just sat staring at thee pizza boxes on the side whilst bouncing in the seat. Mudgie, having been well trained by Dave and a trainer, lay just outside the kitchen door, staring at the pizzas and sniffing the air, but not moving. Suddenly Jack's hunger couldn't wait any longer and he had to interrupt the adult's conversation.

"DAD, when are we going to eat the pizzas. I'm STARVING!"

"Go up and wash your hands buddy and we'll sort out plates."

Jack ran to the door but stopped and turned back. "You guys won't eat them without me would you?"

"Never! We want to see who can eat the most pizza in one sitting!" Morgan smiled while Hotch just groaned, knowing his son would hold Morgan to the challenge of who could eat the most pizza .

"You won't be eating any unless you go wash up…"

Jack ran upstairs to wash his hands in the bathroom before running back downstairs. By the time he'd returned his aunt had gotten out plates and cutlery.

"I got a meat lovers pizza, a cheese pizza, and a pepperoni. Wasn't sure if that would be enough though, even though they are the largest pizzas they do."

"They look great! Thanks Dave. Hey buddy you want a piece of cheese or pepperoni?"

"I'll have cheese please!"

Aaron put a slice of cheese pizza on a plate and took it to his son sitting anxiously at the table and then got him a glass of juice to drink. The adults all put a slice of pizza on their own plates. Whilst Jessica sat eating at the table with Jack so he wouldn't feel left out, the 3 men stood munching on the pizza, everyone exclaiming how good it was. By the time they were all full, there was only a couple of slices of pepperoni and a couple of slices of the meat lover pizza left.

Jack looked at Mudgie who was still lying just outside the kitchen watching them all eat the pizza.

"Uncle Dave can Mudgie have some pizza too?"

"Actually I brought some of his dry food with me. Could you go get me the carrier bag I left by the door Jack?"

"Sure." Jack returned within a few seconds holding the carrier bag, giving it to Dave, who took out 2 metal dog dishes, one big and one medium, and half a opened bag of dry dog food.

He filled the big bowl with cold water and put it down just outside the kitchen door, as Mudgie had been taught to stay out of the kitchen unless he was invited in. Then Dave poured a portion of dry dog food in the medium bowl and, taking it to the dog who couldn't stop wagging his tail at the thought of food, put it next to the water bowl. The dog dove in, happily crunching away.

"I'll take him for a quick walk before we turn in."

No sooner had he started eating the dog finished his food and, after lapping up some water, looked up at Jack hoping for some attention now that the everyone had eaten.

"Dad may I please be excused? Mudgie wants some attention…."

"Sure."

"Why don't you guys and Jack take Mudgie in the lounge while I clean up here?"

"Jessica, why don't you go with Jack whilst WE clean up?"

"Dave you sure? I mean you're the guests…."

"You let us come here so we insist…"

The 3 men cleared up the kitchen, putting the few bits of leftover pizza in the fridge. Between the 3 of them it didn't take long for the kitchen to be spotless. Aaron handed the men another beer each and took one out for himself.

The rest of the evening, before Jack had to go to bed, was spent with the adults laughing and joking whilst Jack fussed and cuddled Mudgie and joked with Dave and Morgan.

Suddenly Aaron looked at his watch and saw that it said 9pm. He looked at Jess, who, being able to read him so well, slipped upstairs to run Jack a bath before coming downstairs again.

"Jack, honey, your bath is run. Can you go have it? If you get into your pj's and brush your teeth as well you can come back down here to hang out with all of us again. Okay?"

"Okay, I'll be back!"

"Your pyjamas are on my bed Jack. Leave your dirty clothes in the hamper in my room, okay?"

"Okay dad"

Jack ran up the stairs, grabbed his pyjamas from off his dad's bed and went to take his bath and brush his teeth., being as quick as he could. He could hear the adults laughing and joking downstairs.

Soon Jack came back downstairs in Captain America pyjamas. Mudgie wagged his tail at Jack when he saw his friend had returned.

Jack hung out with his dad, aunt and 2 uncles until he began to yawn constantly. Aaron noticed and excused himself from Dave and the others.

"Hey buddy, I think its time for bed…."

"No it is…" another yawn came out of Jack's mouth.

"Come on, I'll read you a story and tuck you in. Hey guys I'll be back down soon, this young man is just up way past his bedtime. As the 2 went upstairs, the others called 'goodnight Jack' but the boy was so sleepy he didn't reply. Aaron waited for Jack to use the bathroom before taking him into his bedroom. Aaron had only just pulled the covers over his son when the boy fell asleep. "I love you Jack buddy" Aaron kissed his son's head before turning off the light and closing the door and returning downstairs.

Dave was amazed that Aaron returned so soon. "He asleep already?"

"Yeah he was so tired he fell asleep the instant his head hit the pillow."

"Hey boss man now the little guy's asleep maybe we can talk about you know what…"

Aaron knew that luckily for him, his son slept like the dead and would not wake up and hear any of their conversation, though he did make sure the other guys knew to keep their voices lowered slightly just in case.

"And what's that Morgan, you getting assigned MORE paperwork on top of the 2 months worth of mine and Rossi's extra paperwork?"

"Do I LOOK like I want extra paperwork. I'm telling you man, I still can't quite feel all my hand from today…."

"If you'll excuse me, I think I'll turn in. I'll see you guys in the morning. Aaron don't forget about making Morgan's pull out couch bed up before you go upstairs…"

"Sure, that's IF he doesn't shut up about what he wants to talk about…." Jessica smiled and went upstairs.

"What you talking about IF ?

"Well although Jessica said you could stay here, she didn't specify WHERE…"

"So, IF I don't shut up boss man, WHERE would I sleep…."

"Back yard maybe…and if you keep on you'll be sleeping out there in only your underwear and shoes!"

"Come on Hotch, you have to spill the beans sometime man. At least tell me how many times you've done it so far…."

"I'm not answering and for every question you get an extra day added to the 4 months worth of paperwork…"

"How come you don't wanna tell me? I tell you virtually EVERYTHING including my childhood abuse…"

"Maybe cos I'm a private person Morgan and don't sleep with every woman I meet in a coffee shop!"

"I don't !"

"Erm…wasn't there a woman you tried to chat up in the same coffee shop TWICE and you didn't remember her…"

"That was once only! And at least I get some action !"

"I do too you know…"

"Yeah but you PAY for it! I get it from women who actually want to BE with me!"

"I've had women who want to be with me…"

"Yeah but they've all divorced you!"

"Anyway this isn't about me Morgan…."

"Oh yeah, so Hotchner dude, tell us…please… and I'm willing to risk up to 2 weeks worth just so I can hear the news…."

"Hey Dave fancy the next 2 weeks doing absoulutely no paperwork and hanging out in my office with the others whilst Morgan here does ALL the paperwork for the ENTIRE team…."

"I'm up for that…."

"Hey you said one day per question, not one day worth of the entire teams paperwork…I'll never get home…"

"So Dave you got enough scotch for 5 people per day for 2 weeks' worth of doing nothing but hanging out in my office?"

"I'm sure I have. Plus we could probably order these pizzas or go out somewhere special for lunch every day whilst that guy is stuck in his office 24 7…I could also find some cool video games we could play…."

"Hang on so for each question you'll assign me a day's worth of paperwork from the ENTIRE team?"

"Yeah. Oh but one more thing Morgan, if you so much as utter a word about this to my son, you'll get the teams paperwork for the rest of your CAREER!"

"Rossi told me Jack can never know and I'm cool with that. "

"That s good cos Monday me, Rossi, Blake, Reid and J.J will be hanging out in my office all day doing nothing but drinking Dave's good scotch, laughing, talking and playing video games…"

"And I'll be doing what?"

"All their paperwork plus mine and Rossi's. And seeing as I've been off for 3 days, I don't know how much would of piled up on my desk by Monday morning….."

"So Morgan let me ask YOU, exactly how many women have you slept with in the past 5 years who now hate you…."

Morgan didn't even try to answer.

"So Hotch you're not going to even try to tell me?"

"No cos its PRIVATE!"

"That means its TRUE! Doesn't it?"

"Adding Tuesday to the list of days everyone else gets a free day…"

Morgan wanted to keep trying but knew it'd already take him all year to get 4 months of Rossi and Hotch's paperwork and 2 days of the entire teams paperwork done…

"Tell you what Morgan, for every question, instead of paperwork you get…"

"Answers? Please tell me I get answers dude…"

"No and you sound like my 8 year old son…I was going to say for every question you ask that I don't want to answer, you get one less thing tonight. So the first question gets you no covers, the 2nd no pillow, the 3rd no pull out, 4th your sleeping in the kitchen, 5th the back yard, and from 6 onwards a you have to sleep without a piece of clothing per question until you reach where your sleeping in the back yard with only underpants and shoes.."

"This isn't your house Hotch. Jessica said I could have the pull out.."

"Yeah but she's gone to bed…."

"So if I push too far you'll really make me sleep in the back yard in only my underpants and shoes?"

"Yeah and if you push further, you wont be able to get inside to use the bathroom all night….plus Mudgie needs something to sleep on so I'm thinking bout giving him your clothes as his bed…"

"What bout if I told you I saved that conversation we all had and spread it around the agent's…"

"Then man you'd be stuck doing paperwork for everyone for the rest of your life..."

"I can't win can I?"

"No siree!"

Morgan really didn't want to sleep outside but he couldn't help himself and had to try and keep getting answers. He ended up with sleeping in the garden in his clothes before he gave in.

"Tell you what Morgan, as I'm in a kind mood, I'll give you the chance to redeem yourself, so every question you answer, I'll give you back something or take 1 day off the paperwork punishment…"

"Fine…"

"Why are you so interested in my personal life?"

"Maybe cos you got none?"

"I have Jack and Jessica….okay I guess your sleeping in the kitchen…"

"Woo hoo, indoors!"

"Two why do you hate paperwork so much when you know you have to do it anyway?"

"Cos I prefer just to do the action part of my job and not write damn reports no one will read…"

"Good boy. Sleeping in lounge…"

"Three, how many women have you slept with in the past year?"

"I dunno, maybe 20 or 30….I don't exactly keep count…"

"Okay, I'll let you have only the pull out couch. You still have to earn a pillow and a cover though.."

"Fine."

"Have you ever slept with Penelope Garcia?"

"Baby girl, no, I just flirt with her for fun but I do love her…"

"Gets you a pillow…Next, how many out of the female FBI agents, have you NOT slept with?"

"Most. I prefer women AWAY from work."

"Cover…"

"Yeah!"

"Do you want to earn points on removal of paperwork?"

"Yeah, please…"

"How many women that you've been with in the past year hate you?"

"Most…."

"Sorry Dave guess we got paperwork Tuesday after all…"

"Yeah, well unlike Mr tough guy Morgan, I don't mind it too much…"

"For the final question…."

"Final, I still got 4 months and 1 day of paperwork to earn off."

"You earned those 4 months before you got here…"

"Have you ever done it with a woman whilst at work…."

"No way dude. Prefer the privacy and comfort of a bed…."

"Sorry Dave no hanging out in my office on Monday after all…"

"Oh well, We've still got 2 months of my extra paperwork taken off my hands… Plus we got him good didn't we?"

"Oh yeah!" Dave and Aaron began laughing as Morgan realised he'd been duped into telling them everything they wanted to know…

"Oh man! That was all a joke?"

"Sorry dude!"

"So Hotch how come you won't answer a simple question but you both conned me into answering all that I told you?...

"Okay, if you promise you wont tell anyone, not even the rest of the team…."

"I swear it. And I'd even let you shoot me with my own gun if that helps…"

"Okay. Three simple answers. That's all. Rumour is true. only once and only since yesterday…"

"Hotch, if you won't answer about you and Jessica, then will you answer other questions if I promise not to tell a soul?..."

"Depends on the question…"

"Since Haley died have you ever slept with anyone except Jessica yesterday?"

"No, I loved my wife too much and job and life got in the way…"

"Yeah but she died what, like 4 years ago? Seriously man you're telling me that, before yesterday you hadn't done it in over 4 years…"

"Actually Morgan, I hadn't done it since just before Haley left me…."

"You went SIX years without sex?"

"Without another person to do it with yeah."

"How the hell did you go so long without action dude? I mean a man has needs…."

"First there was the divorce, then there was the injury to my ears, then there was Foyet, then, since Haley died, I've been a single dad to a young boy with a busy crazy job that takes me to a different state every case we get. Anyway I didn't say I didn't get any action, I just never got action with a person…."

"That is something I DON'T want to think about man!"

"You must do that too…"

"Well…yeah…who doesn't…but who the hell wants to think of their boss doing it…."

"I'm only a guy Morgan…and I didn't have a woman to help me…"

"Please can we change the subject man, your putting images in my head that I really DON'T want!"

"You started it Morgan…"

"You added me to the conversation Hotch!"

"I forgot what Dave and I had been talking about…"

"Yeah right…So how come you and her have never done it up until now? A woman like her and a man like you…"

"Maybe because she's my sister in law Morgan. Plus she's Jack's aunt. Plus there is a 8 year old in the house."

"You two never thought about it though…"

"No, cos I never saw her in that way. Unlike you Morgan I like to know people…."

"So, come on, what suddenly changed between you guys if it had never been considered before…."

"It started with a lot of talking between us about everything that was worrying me…"

"And how you hadn't slept with a woman in 6 years being one of them?..."

"Er…yeah."

"So, she, what, offered to do it with you whenever you wanted?"

"She said she felt sorry for me for going so long alone with that….er….release…so…" Aaron gave him a brief overview of how him and Jessica's sex arrangement had come about.

"I can't believe you told her that, in 6 years, the only action you'd gotten was by yourself! Man even if I had girlfriend I wouldn't say that to her!"

"Yeah, well it kinda just slipped out. I definitely regretted it afterwards though"

Aaron continued the brief story, skipping over the part about the sex, but adding the part about crying like a baby afterwards.

"As soon as…we'd…erm….finished….I lay on top and ended up sobbing like a baby…"

"Wait…you actually cried after sex?"

"I don't know what came over me but I couldn't help it or stop myself."

"Oh man! Hotch sobbing like a baby onto the woman he's just had sex with!"

"Erm, Morgan, now there's DEFINITELY a stack of files on my desk with your name on them when you go in on Monday!"

"Ok cry baby!"

"Hey Dave is there a stack of files on your desk?"

"I got some, but I'm sure I could get a whole desk full from the other's…."

"Cry baby Hotch!"

"Morgan for the next year your on desk duty doing nothing but writing reports! All day every day!"

"Hey! What?"

"We all get the next year off with no paperwork Dave…."

"A year spent at my desk doing a year the entire teams paperwork?"

"Yeah and I'm thinking about maybe Dave and me taking next week off and having the section chief assign you both mine and Dave's paperwork while we sit in his garden sipping scotch and eating pizza…How's that sound to you Dave?"

"Fine by me, but we really should invite the other 3 and make it a week long party. They all deserve a break from their paperwork...especially J.J whose desk is covered in files!"

"Perfect. Morgan for the next week your stuck at in your office covering the entire BAU's paperwork while the rest of us take the whole week off. And I want every file completed and turned into the director by the time we get back the following week, which includes files already stacked up on everyone's desks!"

"And what if I don't finish them?"

"Dave, what would you say to 2 weeks in Hawaii with everyone but Morgan, courtesy of Morgan's next paycheck? You, me, Blake, Reid, J.J, Garcia, Jack, Henry, Will, James, and Jessica…now how much do you think a 5 star hotel full board with free booze courtesy of Morgan for 2 weeks?"

"Probably cost at least 2 of his measly paychecks…."

"I can arrange that…."

"Hey! I am NOT paying for everyone to go to Hawaii on my dime!"

"You WILL be if you carry on calling your boss cry baby…."

"We could also baby photos from his mom and get his baby girl to circulate them around the entire FBI…."

"Good idea Dave! I'm sure his mom would have quite a few baby and embarrassing childhood photos of tough guy here…"

"You wouldn't….."

"We WOULD! And your mom really likes us and has a high regard for Hotch….Plus she LOVES Garcia!"

"My baby girl would never do anything like that to me!"

"I personally think she'd also enjoy seeing those pictures of her witty bitty Morgan…."

"What if I did the same to both you…?"

"Erm both our parents are dead and I don't know about Aaron here but I burned all my childhood photos…"

"The only photos I still have of my childhood days are ones I'm proud of. Got rid of everything else…."

"Oh man, I HATE you guys!"

"You love us really tough guy…."

"Hey Hotch dude, where's the bathroom in this place?"

"Trying to get out of more embarrassment are you Morgan?"

"No, this beer is just going through me if you really must know!"

"I'll show you. I want to look in on Jack anyway…"

Aaron led Morgan upstairs and pointed to the door on the left at the top.

"Bathroom's there. Jack's bedroom's next door, mine is here" He pointed to the right of the stairs and then pointed to opposite his room "And that's Jessica's room."

"Thank's man. See you in a minute."

Whilst Morgan disappeared into the bathroom, Aaron crept into his room and looked at his sleeping son, still dead to the world. He crept out and closed the door just as Morgan appeared out of the bathroom.

"See you downstairs Morgan, beer's having same effect on me too…"

Whilst Aaron went into the bathroom, Morgan went back downstairs.

Dave was surprised to see Morgan appear alone.

"Don't tell me Jack's awake?"

"Nah, there's not a sound coming from the room…"

"So where's Aaron?"

"Bathroom"

A few seconds later, they heard noise upstairs followed by someone coming downstairs.

"Hey he still asleep I take it?"

"Yeah, don't think he'll wake til morning the way he looks."

"Hey you guys want another beer?"

"Sure. Thanks."

Morgan went and grabbed 3 beers from the fridge before returning to the lounge where he found Hotch and Rossi laughing about something.

"You never…."

"I was exhausted and didn't realise….."

"Am I missing something guys?" Morgan handed them beers.

"Yeah, apparently after coming back here the night we returned Aaron sat down on the sofa next to Jessica…."

"So….."

"My fly was undone!"

"Kinky….So how'd that come about? I mean we would have noticed it before you left us…"

"I'd tucked Jack in and then used the bathroom before coming back downstairs…"

"Who noticed? You?"

"Nope. Jess. Definitely one time I'm glad I wear underwear…"

"Man Hotch, your life just keeps getttng more interesting…"

"That may be, but if you utter a word about anything said tonight to ANYONE, including your baby girl, then I'm calling your mom up and asking for pictures. PLUS we're all going to Hawaii on your paychecks...and school holidays are always twice as expensive there as in school time…"

"You guys are impossible. But okay promise on my life, my paychecks and the pictures you guys will NEVER see! So Hotch, when you're here where do you go running?"

"I go round the block a few times. Why? You wanna join me?"

"Yeah, at least going running with you isn't as painful as this!"

"Sure. Love the company."

"So what time you planning on running?"

"Depends on what time we get up. Maybe before breakfast. If Jack's still asleep I'll move him into Jessica's bed and get Jess to tell him we went for a run when he wakes up. Did you bring your running stuff?"

"Yeah, always bring it with me when I go overnight somewhere."

They spent the next couple of hours sipping beer, laughing and talking, most of the laughing being aimed at Morgan.

At near 12, the 2 guys helped Hotch clean up their beer bottles before Aaron grabbed some clean sheets from the downstairs cupboard.

"I'm just gonna go give Mudgie a quick walk round the block. Back in a minute, okay?"

"Sure Dave. We'll stay up until you get back."

The other 2 waited until Dave returned 10 minutes later with a happy dog.

"Hotch mind if I go change in the bathroom whilst you make the pull out up? "

"Sure go ahead."

Whilst Morgan changed into his pyjamas, which consisted of pyjama trousers and a t-shirt, in the bathroom, Aaron, pulled out the couch pull up and made up Morgan's bed. They heard the toilet flush upstairs before Morgan returned downstairs with his go bag in his hand.

"Bathroom's all yours Rossi."

"Thanks."

"I'll see you guys in the morning then…"

"Okay. Night Rossi man. Had a great time tonight!"

"Me too. Night Morgan. Aaron thanks for tonight and for letting us guy's crash here…"

"No problem man. You haven't seen your bed have you though….?"

"No, why, is it small?"

"Nah, it's a proper size, its just that although I changed the sheets, I had to make it up with a set of his superhero covers on… So hope you enjoy the bed…."

"Superhero covers Aaron? You didn't have anything plainer?"

"Jessica does but Jack would have known something was up if there were plain covers…"

"Oh right. It'll be fine. Night!"

"Night Dave. Sweet superhero dreams…."

Both men laughed as Dave headed picked up his go bag upstairs. He had been there a couple of times before and knew whose bedroom was who's and where the bathroom was. After changing in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and using the bathroom, Dave took his things and went into Jack's bedroom where he would be sleeping. He looked at the newly made up bed and groaned. Although the bed was a full sized bed he would sleep in comfortably, the covers and pillow case were covered with Spiderman. He just hoped no one took a picture of him whilst he was sleeping.

Meanwhile Aaron locked up and turned off all the lights except a single lounge light that he left Morgan to turn off.

"I'm gonna turn in but my room's first on the right at the top of the stairs if you want anything. Jack's sleeping with me. You know where the bathroom is. "

"Thanks for tonight man and for letting me crash here."

"No problem. Night Morgan."

"Night. And Hotch dude? I'm glad your finally happier…"

"Thanks. Turn off that light before you go to bed… Night!"

"Night Hotch."

Aaron went upstairs, grabbed his pyjamas from his room and went into the bathroom. After changing, brushing his teeth and using the bathroom, he took his clothes and went back to his room. After putting the clothes in the hamper, putting his cell phone on charge and setting his alarm, he turned off the light and climbed into bed next to his son, instantly falling asleep.

Jessica woke up first and, after popping into the bathroom, she got dressed before peeking into Aaron's room to check on the 2 Hotchner boys. Both of them were still fast asleep. She closed the door and, knowing Morgan was sleeping in the lounge, she crept downstairs to make coffee. She'd expected to find at least a few beer bottles etc lying around but realised the guys must have tidied up before turning in. She smiled at the sight of a sleeping dog lying next to Morgan's pull out bed.

Creeping into her kitchen, she put on her kettle.

Meanwhile Jack woke up and sleepily got out of bed. After using the bathroom and washing his face, and seeing that his dad was still asleep, he saw the clothes his dad had got ready for him and quickly and quietly dressed before heading downstairs. Mudgie heard the boy come down the stairs and, in excitement, got up and stood whining, his tail banging wildly against Morgan's sleeping body unintentionally. Morgan just pulled the pillow over his ears and moaned.

"Mudgie go away, your tail hurts! And your giving me a headache dude!"

"Morning Uncle Morgan!" Derek hated that kids always seemed too loud and energetic first thing in the morning….especially after quite a few beers and only a few hours sleep the night before…..


	9. Chapter 9

Derek only moaned as Jack gave the dog a very enthusiastic and nosy greeting, the dog being just as enthusiastic and nosy in return. Jack knew he'd have to go wash his face and hands again before breakfast but didn't care.

"Jack dude," Morgan complained from under the pillow "how early is it? Tell me its past 8 o clock at least man…"

"It's half 6!"

"What? Only half 6?"

"That's what you get for going to bed too late Uncle Derek…"

"Why you up so early man?"

"We're going to the ZOO!" Jack was so excited he couldn't help but NOT be quiet. Morgan moaned at Jack's loudness. Kids were just TOO loud…..

"I thought you guys weren't going til 10?"

"We're not. Jack, why don't you leave Uncle Derek to get a little more sleep?" Morgan heard Jessica's lowered voice.

"Okay Aunt Jess. I have go wash my face and hands again. Mugie's given me another bath…."

"Sure buddy. You want Captain Crunch for breakfast?"

"Yeah please! Sorry I woke you Uncle Derek."

"That's okay dude. I'm gonna try go back to sleep but wake me when your dad wants to go for a run."

"Okay."

Jack ran up the stairs and washed his hands and face for the second time that morning before returning downstairs and going into the kitchen. His aunt had laid out a bowl of cereal and a glass of juice for him.

Aaron woke up to his alarm at 7, still tired after the late night before, and realised his son was already up. After nipping to the bathroom, he went downstairs, still in his pyjamas. He saw Morgan, who had fallen back to sleep only half an hour ago.

He went into the kitchen to find Jessica and Jack sitting eating cereal at the table.

"Morning dad!"

"Morning buddy! Your up early for a Saturday…." Aaron went to make himself a coffee.

"So what time did you guys go to bed last night?"

"Think it was just after midnight." Aaron yawned, still tired.

"No wonder Derek wasn't too happy when Mudgie and that one there woke him up half an hour ago…"

"I told him I was sorry dad. I didn't mean to, honest. Mudgie woke him…"

"That's okay buddy. Uncle Derek just isn't a morning person…So how come your already up AND dressed before me? Its Saturday…."

"We're going to the zoo!"

"We're not leaving til 10 buddy. The other 2 are still asleep…"

Just then they heard movement up above them and the shower being turned on. Dave was obviously awake.

"Dad, Uncle Derek said to wake him when you want to go for a run."

"Yeah, he wants to come with me buddy."

Within 15 minutes, Dave appeared downstairs, freshly showered and fully dressed for the day Mudgie greeted his human loudly and noisily, much to Morgan's obvious displeasure. Did anyone not sleep in this house?

"Morning tough guy…."

"Rossi man, unless its noon please go away…Some of us are still trying to SLEEP!"

"Okay grumpy guts."

He walked into the kitchen to find Jessica and Jack up and dressed and eating breakfast and Aaron sitting in his pyjamas drinking coffee.

"Dad after Uncle Derek gets up, can I watch some cartoons? It is Saturday…"

"Sure buddy as soon as he's awake you can. Morning Dave."

"Morning"

"Morning early birds. I see Morgan's not too happy about us being up early…" Dave went and made himself a cup of coffee.

"Apparently he already had one wake up call from that young man there…."

"I didn't mean to and I told him I was sorry."

"Would you guys mind if, after this coffee, I took Mudgie round the block for a quick walk?"

"Sure. You go ahead."

Aaron finished his cup of coffee and went to make Morgan a coffee to wake him up. Meanwhile Dave finished his coffee and, grabbing the dog's lead went into the lounge where his dog was lying next to Morgan. As soon as he saw his lead, the dog started whining and barking with excitement at the thought of a morning walk.

"MUDGIE! BE QUIET DUDE!" Derek was really beginning to hate Dave's dog….

Realsing the human he had slept next to was finally awake, the dog got on top of Morgan and began licking his head and face.

"DAVE GET THIS DOG OFF ME MAN! MUDGIE DUDE YOUR HEAVY! GET OFF ME!"

"Mudgie, come on WALKIES!"

The dog ran to Dave who, clipping the lead to his collar went out the front door with the dog. Morgan was just trying to recover from the Mudgie morning assault and trying to go back to sleep AGAIN when Aaron walked into the lounge carrying a mug of coffee for him. Aaron had stood by the kitchen door watching Mudgie jump all over Derek trying to sleep.

"Morning Morgan!"

"Hotch, does NO ONE sleep in this house? And does everyone have to wake me?"

"Sorry mate. Jack's sorry too. Sadly for you the only way dog's apologise is by jumping on you and licking you to death…"

"What the time man? Is it lunchtime?"

"Erm, just before half 7."

"What? You're kidding me right? Wake me up in at least a couple of hours…."

"Hey Jack, he's awake, you wanna watch those cartoons. You can have the T.V up pretty loud as well…."

"Yeah!"

"So you wanna come for a run?"

"You going right now?"

"I just gotta go change into my running gear but yeah…We can both have showers when we get back."

"Sure. Give me 10 minutes?"

"Okay."

Morgan heard the T.V turn on and groaned at the sound of some music blaring from the opening of some cartoon he hadn't heard of. He dragged himself off the bed and, grabbing his go bag and the coffee Hotch was holding out to him, he stumbled upstairs and into the bathroom. Meanwhile Hotch went into his bedroom, closed the door and changed into clean underpants, socks, t-shirt and his running shorts. He waited at the top of the stairs for Morgan to come out of the bathroom. Within 2 minutes a still tired Morgan came out in full running gear.

"Leave your bag on Jack's bed if you want while we're out. Your only gonna be using it again when you shower afterwards." Morgan went to put his go bag on Jack's bed and couldn't help but laugh at the cover's Dave had been using the night before.

They went downstairs and into the kitchen. Morgan put his empty mug in the sink.

"We're just going for a run but we shouldn't be long."

"Okay, enjoy!"

The 2 men left the house just as Dave was coming back with Mudgie.

"Morning, you awake then?"

"I didn't really have a choice. Either I came for a run with boss man here, or I'd be lying in bed with a headache listening to Jack's cartoon blaring from the telly!"

"See you soon Dave…"

"Okay enjoy!"

Dave went inside to give Mudgie a portion of his food for breakfast, which the dog wolfed down, and the 2 men did a few warm up exercises before starting their run, keeping to the same pace. By the time they finished back at Jessica's house the men had done 3 laps of the block and stood warming down before going inside.

"Why don't you go use the shower first Morgan?"

"You sure Hotch?"

"Yeah. I can wait."

Morgan went upstairs, grabbed his bag from Jack's room and took a quick shower and shave and brushed his teeth before pulling on clean clothes. Out of habit and respect, he made sure the bathroom was tidy before leaving and taking his bag downstairs to leave by the door. Upon seeing him walk into the kitchen, Aaron went upstairs, grabbed some clean clothes from his room and also had a quick shower and shave before dumping his sweaty clothes in his hamper and going downstairs, where Dave was cooking them all bacon and scrambled eggs and toast. Even though he had already eaten his breakfast, Dave made sure to cook Jack a few rashers of bacon for the bacon loving boy to munch on. He'd offered to cook Jessica breakfast as well but she declined as she'd already had cereal with Jack.

The 3 men sat down at the table with plates of bacon, scrambled egg and toast and fresh coffee. They ate and talked about what a good night they'd all had the night before. Meanwhile Jack sat at the table with the adults and munched happily on the bacon his Uncle Dave had cooked for him, luckily for Aaron not really listening to the adult's conversation.

After breakfast Dave, after packing up Mudgie's food and bowls, and Morgan said their thank you's and goodbyes before they and Mudgie left to go back to their homes.

Aaron, Jessica and Jack then spent the whole Saturday they had left at the zoo. On trips like these Aaron tried to make sure Jack learnt as much as he could about different animals whilst still having as much fun as he could. As they went round looking at all the different animals, Jack continued to ask question after question about different animals which Aaron and Jessica tried their best to answer. As usual, Jack loved the big cats, monkeys and wolves the best. Aaron was glad his son was having a whale of a time, although he did have to remind him a few times to stay with them and not wonder off and to also not run, though each time he did, he made sure he didn't spoil the day for his son.

After 4 hours walking around and also stopping to eat the promised burgers and ice cream at lunchtime, the 2 adults were exhausted, though, somehow, Jack still had energy and kept wondering why the adults wanted to keep stopping to sit down at different places…

By the time they arrived back at around 3, the adults collapsed on the sofa whilst Jack ran up to his room to look at the cool pictures he had taken on the new, cheap, easy to use digital camera his dad had brought for him last year for his birthday.

"I'm so tired I don't think I can move!"

"Me neither. I always wonder where he gets all his energy from and when it will run out every day…"

"I was thinking that, instead of cooking maybe we could order some take out? I know I don't normal order anything but pizza when Jack is here but I think I'm too tired to cook."

"Fine by me. What places are there around here?"

"I'll go get the leaflets the nearby places keep putting through my door…"

Jessica unwillingly stood up and soon came back with a small pile of takeout leaflets.

"HEY JACK BUDDY! CAN YOU COME DOWN FOR A SECOND?" Aaron shouted as he was too exhausted to get up and move.

Jack ran down the stairs to find the 2 adults sitting on the sofa.

"What's up dad?"

"We were thinking about maybe ordering some takeout for dinner buddy. That okay with you?"

"As long as its not spicy or got onions in, yeah! What kind you getting? You getting pizza?" Jack looked hopeful.

"Maybe some Chinese…."

"Sure. That okay with you Jack?"

"Yeah, I love Chinese!"

"Buddy, when have you EVER eaten Chinese food?"

"At my last sleepover, Dan's parents had ordered Chinese food as he loved it. It was so AWESOME!"

"Chinese it is then buddy."

"Dad?"

"Yeah buddy…."

"Thanks for taking me to the zoo today. I had a brilliant day!"

"Your more than welcome buddy. Hey how about you go get a book and you can read to us two oldies for a while?"

"Any book?"

"Yeah, Jack any book"

"Be right back!"

Jack ran upstairs to get his new Harry Potter book before running back downstairs and sitting between the 2 adults. As the adults sat listening to Jack read, occasionally having to help him with a difficult word or explain the meaning of something he didn't understand, they both rested their heads on the back of the sofa and were soon fast asleep.

Jack didn't notice they were asleep until after he had been reading for a while. He was just standing up to go put the book away when his dad's cell phone, which Aaron had put on the coffee table with his wallet and keys, started to ring. Jack saw that it was Uncle Dave calling and answered it, knowing it was okay to speak to people he knew.

"Hello?" He spoke quietly as to not wake the 2 sleeping adults.

"Jack, is that you?"

"Yeah."

"Where's your dad buddy?"

"He and my Aunt Jess are sitting here on the sofa asleep."

"So your home from the zoo?"

"Yeah we had a great day."

"Hey after we finish talking, do you know how to take a picture on your dad's phone and send it to me?"

"Yeah, I practised and am better than dad at that. Why?"

"Well, after we finish talking, could you take a picture of both of them sleeping and send it to my cell phone?"

"Sure Uncle Dave. Did you need to ask Dad something?"

"Nah, I was just gonna see how the day went with you guys. So Jack what you having for dinner tonight?"

"Dad said we were gonna order some Chinese food. Think they are too tired to cook. Why?"

"Well how about I come over and cook you guys something? Do you think that'll be okay with them?"

"Sure. I think they'd love it. What are you gonna cook us?"

"Have you had lasagne before?"

"Yeah, Aunt Jess has made it sometimes."

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah it was good. Are you gonna cook that?"

"Yeah. I need to stop at the store to get some supplies but if I text your dad's cell when I'm almost there, would you let me in?"

"Definitely. Thanks Uncle Dave!"

"No problem Jack. I'll see you soon. Remember I'll text you so you can let me inside and don't forget about that picture will you?"

"I won't. Thanks Uncle Dave. So I'll see you soon."

"Absolutely buddy! Bye!"

Jack ended the call and, standing far enough away, he took a great photo of his dad and aunt sitting sleeping on the sofa. Then he sent it in a message to his Uncle Dave. He quickly got a text back which read 'Aww they look so sweet. Maybe send it to your Uncle Derek…"

Jack managed to send the picture to Derek.

Derek was sitting watching TV in his apartment when his phone beeped. He looked at it and saw it was a picture message from Hotch. When he opened it, he got a surprise and saw a photo of Hotch and Jessica sitting on their sofa fast asleep. He rang Hotch's cell, knowing Jack probably had it in his hands.

When his dad's cell rang again, Jack, seeing the caller, answered it.

"Hi Uncle Derek. Did you get the photo?"

"Hey little man. Yeah. That is such a cool photo. Was thinking maybe you could send it to your aunts J.J, Blake, Penny, and your Uncle Spencer for a laugh. Make sure you put something like 'How I wear my dad and aunt out with a day at the zoo. Love Jack.'

"Sure. I'll do it now."

"Cool. So how come you decided to send it to me?"

"Uncle Dave told me it was a good idea. Was it?"

"Oh yeah Jack my man. The greatest! Thanks for the photo…"

"Your welcome Uncle Derek. I have to go now so I can send it to the others with that message."

Jack hung up, attached the photo to a message in which he'd written 'How I wear my dad and aunt out with a day at the zoo. Love Jack.' and sent to J.J, Blake, Garcia, and Reid.

J.J was folding laundry when her cell phone pinged. She picked it up and saw a picture message from Hotch. Wondering why an earth Hotch would be sending her a picture message, she opened up she got a surprise and saw a photo of Hotch and Jessica sitting on their sofa fast asleep. Who an earth had taken the picture if Hotch and Jessica were asleep? Only then did she read the text from Jack and had to burst out laughing. She quickly replied, knowing it was highly likely Jack still had hold of his dad's cell phone. Jack read J.J's message of 'great photo Jack! Don't let your dad know you've taken the photo as we can tease him about it on Monday at work. Love Aunt J.J'

The other 3, doing different things all got the same surprise picture and Jack's message and they texted back similar responses. All 4, as well as Dave and Derek, knew they could tease Hotch on Monday. Jack would keep the secret from his dad and aunt until at least after Monday…Being a smart boy, he deleted the texts when he had read them so that his dad didn't get suspicious. He just hoped his dad wouldn't look at the photos on his phone before Monday….

He soon got a text from Uncle Dave, who arrived not long after. He quietly let Dave in. Dave had to go in Jessica's lounge and just stare at the 2 adults first before he started to cook. He and Jack then went in the kitchen where Jack helped him start to cook, Dave letting Jack do everything he could that didn't involve anything dangerous and always supervising him.

Dave had almost just finished cooking the lasagne when, 2 hours after they had fallen asleep, both Aaron and Jessica woke up, extremely groggy and still tired but could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen. Hoping Jack wasn't trying to burn the house down. they quickly got up to investigate and were shocked to see David Rossi cooking in Jessica's kitchen with Jack helping him where he could.

"Dave, what in the name are you doing in Jessica's kitchen? I could have sworn I saw you leave here this morning…."

"Cooking you guys dinner."

"Why would you come over here just to cook us dinner? And how did you know we weren't going to be cooking ourselves?"

"I called you up a couple of hours ago to see how your day at the zoo had gone and Jack answered. He told me you guys were asleep and that you were planning on ordering some Chinese, so I offered to come over to cook you guys' dinner. Jack let me in."

"You asked my 8 year old son for permission ?"

"No I offered and he said you would love it. It should be ready in about 10 minutes.."

"Jack" Aaron looked hard at his son "why didn't you wake me when Dave was calling?"

"You said that as long as I knew the person calling, I was allowed to talk to them. And it was only Uncle Dave…"

"You can't argue with him Aaron. You DID teach him that…."

"Fair enough Jack, but next time try to wake me first okay buddy?"

"Okay dad. I promise. But you and Aunt Jess looked so peaceful and happy I didn't want to disturb you."

"So what are you cooking Dave?"

"Lasagne."

"Wow, I do insist though that, in return for cooking for us, you must eat some too…"

"Thanks. I will."

Aaron felt a certain call down below…

"I'll be right back…."

Aaron ran upstairs to use the bathroom. As he came out, Jessica was waiting to go in.

After both adults returned downstairs, where Jack was laying the table as his dad had taught him how to do.

"Hey Jack, don't you always have to wash up before you eat?" Dave looked at the boy, letting him decide to go and wash his hands without being told to.

"Yeah…I just gotta finish laying the table first though."

"You go on and wash up buddy, we'll finish it for you. You've already done a superb job of it so well done."

"Back in a flash!"

He ran upstairs to wash his hands whilst Jessica and Aaron finished laying the table. Dave took the large lasagne out of the oven and put it on a cooling tray. To everyone in the room, it smelled delicious.

"Wow Dave that looks fantastic!"

"I do try….."

Jack returned and sat down at the table.

"Dad please can I have a glass of apple juice to drink ?"

"Sure buddy."

Aaron got his son the drink whilst Dave cut and served the lasagne, adding carrots he had cooked on the stove to each plate. Even though there were 4 people eating it and the portions Dave served were huge, there was still half the lasagne left.

As soon as everyone apart from Dave, who had tasted his own cooking so many times before, took their first mouthful of the lasagne. Everyone, including Jess, ended up having a second large portion. All in all the 4 of them managed to finish the entire huge lasagne. Once they had cleared their plates, Jessica and Aaron sat back with their hands resting on their full stomachs.

"Wow Dave that was fantastic!"

"I agree Dave, you are certaintly one hell of a cook! Jack what did you think buddy?"

"AWESOME!"

As they cleared up, Aaron decided to take advantage of Dave being there, and, as he needed to have a good talk with Jack, he came up with a suggestion.

"Hey Jess, would you mind if Dave kept you company for a while after we finish up here? I think I might take this chance to have a good one on one chat with Jack about something we have to discuss…."

"Sure."

When Aaron had sat on his guest bed with his son and was having a serious long talk with him about POSSIBLY moving into his aunt's house, Jack, who had feared his dad had seen the photo he'd taken earlier on his phone, was adamant that he was all up for the idea, etc.

On the Sunday, Aaron and Jessica took Jack to the park. Jack had a great time playing on the play set with other kids his age, having his dad and Jessica push him on the swings, running around burning all of his energy and, best of all, meeting Uncle Morgan and his Labrador Clooney. They even eat hot dogs at lunchtime!

On Sunday evening, Aaron had packed his go bag and clothes to take back and had pack up what Jack would be taking from his aunts when they went home the night after, as long as Aaron didn't get called away on a case on Monday morning.

After Jack had gone to bed, the 2 adults had been sitting on the sofa drinking coffee.

"Thanks for the past few days Jessica. All the help and support you've given both of us has really been great. I really appreciate it all."

"No prolem Aaron. Don't feel like you have to move back. You and Jack don't have to go back if you'd rather stay here. You are both more than welcome anytime you want…."

"I appreciate that, I really do. Your hospitality is amazing and never ending. If it wasn't for you giving us so much help and support since Haley died, I don't know what I would be doing now."

"Your welcome Aaron. As far as you and Jack are concerned this house has an open door policy on it."

"Thank you. In fact Jack and I were talking last night and I think I may seriously consider the possibility of taking you up on your offer of moving in here one day soon. But if I did, I'd insist that as I earn more than enough, that I pay at least half the mortgage, grocery and utilities bills. This would still be your house and you could kick us out at anytime that you got fed up of us. I promise never to be under your feet either and I'd more than help you keep house when I'm around…."

"Aaron it would mean a lot to me if you guys did live here instead of you forcing yourself back and forwards between your apartment and here. You deserve an easier life than what you've got now with 2 homes and you definitely deserve someone to be there to take care of you when you come home from bad cases. You're already run off your feet when you're at home taking care of that great little boy and, even with everything else going on in your life, you are certainly one terrific father and that boy absolutely adores you with all his heart. You and Jack deserve to be happy and have an easy life. If you moved here permanently, you both could have that life and I could be here to take care of the both of you all the time."

"Thank you Jess. You are certainly one terrific sister in law and aunt yourself. I don't think a man who has lost his wife in such a brutal way and is left raising a young boy on his own could ask for a better sister in law than you. All the help and support you've given us has been great."

"Aww. Thank you Aaron. So I take it Jack only had one answer when you talked about this?"

"Yeah. All he kept saying was that he wanted to and that he was all up for the idea."

"I know it wouldn't be that much of a big change or upheaval for him if you're worried about that. He practically lives here anyway so moving in permanently wouldn't really be any different. The same would probably go for you too. I mean when your home, you practically live here anyway."

"If we did move in though there's still the issue of all the stuff at my apartment and what not, even though Dave kindly offered to buy any furniture I didn't need."

"He sure he's got space for more furniture?" Jessica joked, knowing how big Dave Rossi's mansion was.

"I'm sure he could find a little room in a corner somewhere to put it all…."

"Talking of spare corners, there's space over there at the back of the lounge where you could have a desk and little bit of office space if you wanted it." she pointed to the back part of her lounge "there's a couple of sockets you could use for your laptop and maybe a lamp if you wanted one."

"Thanks, I got a small desk at the apartment that might go nicely there."

"I'd help you guys in moving clothes and stuff over here too. You could probably even take a couple of personal days to move your stuff over if you wanted to move in…."

"Good idea…."

"Maybe when you go to work tomorrow, you could leave everything but your go bag in case you get called away. That way if you get called away, all Jack's stuff and the rest of your things would be here. And even if you don't, you'd be coming back here to collect Jack anyway…."

"Sure. Thanks."

The next morning, after dropping Jack at school, Aaron, dressed in his usual suit, drove to the FBI building and, with go bag in hand just in case he needed it, he took the elevator up to the 6th floor where the BAU was. As soon as he walked through the BAU doors towards his office, he could feel Blake and Reid's stares on him as he walked through the bull pen. They could only think of that photo but noticed something else: Hotch was striding through looking so relaxed and there was something different about his face….was Hotchner the drill sergeant SMILNG?

"Morning Hotch! Have a nice time off?"

"Yeah. Relaxed and spent time with my boy. It was great."

"Have a nice weekend too?"

"Yeah...we went to the zoo on Saturday and park on Sunday. Is there something I'm missing or are you two bored and need more paperwork to do?"

"Erm…we're okay thanks…" Reid murmured as they both began to go back to scribbling in their case file reports.

For most of the morning Hotch felt like there was something amiss with both Reid and Blake who kept sniggering amongst themselves everytime he went to get coffee. At one point that morning, he'd had to nip to the men's room and had walked back past Morgan's office to feel Morgan staring and sniggering at him.

At one point that morning, he'd gone next door to see Dave.

"Hey Aaron, glad to be back?"

"Not really. Tell me Dave, is there something up with them 2?" he pointed out to the bull pen at Reid and Blake "I'm sure they must be on something…."

"I wouldn't know. You could always have them take a random drug urine test to be safe…."

"Good idea…" he went out of Dave's office and stared down at Blake and Reid "YOU TWO REPORT TO DRUG SCREENING FOR TESTING NOW!"

Dave watched from his office door and couldn't help but laugh as the 2 agents looked at each other with surprise and horror before reluctantly getting up from their desks to go down to the drug screening area to pee in a cup when they were sure that neither one had taken anything…..

"OH AND TAKE MORGAN WITH YOU! HE NEEDS ONE TOO…"

Blake pointed at Reid "Your telling Morgan…"

They'd gone to get Morgan before going downstairs and Reid had told Morgan that Hotch had ordered all 3 of them to go down to drug screening. Morgan's reaction could be heard by the BAU down the hall from his office and even Hotch could hear him shout "WHAT? HE'S GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?"

The 2 men returned to Dave's office.

"Thanks for everything you've done for me over the past few days, It's all been great and I really appreciate all the help and support."

"No problem. So how'd that talk with Jack go on Saturday?"

"We talked about possibly moving into Jessica's house permanently. He only had one answer and that was that he was all for it."

"So what are you going to do."

"I'll probably be moving there in the near future. Your offer still there to buy any stuff we don't want to take with us?"

"Yeah. Give you good prices too, unlike landlords who tend to try and get away with murder…"

Just then J.J walked into Dave's office. She had been looking for Hotch and figured he might be talking to Dave. She could see Hotch looked different and was, for some reason, SMILING!

"Hey Hotch, have a nice time off?"

"Yeah. Great. Got spend a lot of time with Jack and I definitely feel more relaxed and, for once, happy."

"Glad you two got to spend quality time together. How's he doing by the way?"

"He's great. Smart, mature, has too much energy and can be very cheeky at times…."

"Glad he's doing so well. Oh by the way I left my completed files on your desk for you to sign off on…"

"Thanks. I'll go back there in a minute so I'll look them over and sign them."

"Where have them 2 gone to? I could have sworn I'd seen both of them arrive on time for work…"

"Hotch here decided they were acting weird so he sent them to get a random drug urine test….."

J.J went to walk through the door before stopping and turning back for a second, unable to help herself.

"How's Jessica by the way? I heard you 2 and Jack had a good time at the zoo on Saturday…" she rushed away, not wanting Hotch's wrath. Hotch saw Dave smiling.

"Is there something your not telling me David Rossi?"

"Have you looked at your phone since Saturday Aaron?"

"Not really, why? Is there something up so no one can call me or something?"

"Take a look at the photos Aaron…"

Aaron pulled his cell Iphone out of his pocket and quickly went to photos. Flicking through them he didn't see anything the matter until he came to the last and most recently taken picture. He didn't remember taking a picture like that…He then realised the picture showed him and Jessica asleep on the sofa after coming home from the zoo on Saturday. He couldn't believe Jack had taken that photo!

"You mean this one?" He showed his phone to Dave, who nodded in reply. "Jack must of taken it and I'm gonna be having words with that little guy when I see him tonight…but why would…." Aaron suddenly clicked and quickly went to sent messages, of which Jack hadn't deleted from. He saw the message with the picture and Jack's short text message had been sent to all of the team…..


	10. Chapter 10

Hotch waited until Blake and Reid returned from the drug testing. The FBI was able to provide drug testing results as soon as the agent had provided a urine sample. Blake and Reid held pieces of paper in their hands and strode into Hotch's office, where he was sitting reading through J.J's completed files, waving the papers at him.

"I knew we were clean boss. These results prove it!" The 2 agents smiled before Morgan slammed into the office holding out his own piece of paper.

"Hotch, what the hell is up with you? You had me sent for a drug test and made me pee in a cup with someone watching me? I'm clean dude and this paper proves it! What kind of sick minded person are you man…"

"You were all acting weird. I had to be sure…"

"Yeah, well why don't YOU go take the bloody test and have someone watch YOU piss in a cup?"

"Okay I get your points. I believe you. You can throw those papers in the trash…"

"Oh no man! This is going on my wall to prove that I'm completely clean!"

They saw Hotch smiling widely. "Hotch dude, are you SMILING?"

"Yeah… I guess I'm just happy! And sorry about the tests. You guys were all acting strangely." He picked up his office landline. "Hey J.J can you come to my office for a sec? Bring Rossi and Garcia with you too…"

"Come on Hotch, something must be up for you to be so happy….I mean you're NEVER happy, at least at work…"

J.J, Garcia and Dave entered Hotch's office. Dave, reading Hotch's face closed the door behind him.

"Sorry about the testing you 3. I didn't know Jack had taken a photo of me and Jessica asleep on the couch after we'd come back from a day at the zoo…"

"No worries man but this" Morgan held up his piece of paper "is still going on my wall as PROOF!"

"So come on Hotch, why'd you call us all in here? You're smiling, you seem happy and relaxed. We're not in trouble are we? Morgan, what have you done to upset the boss? Don't tell me you've slept with Jessica, cos if you have you're surely a dead man!" J.J looked sternly at Morgan.

"Hey, I haven't done anything and I certainly did NOT sleep with his sister in law. I mean she's good looking and cute and if she wasn't Hotch's sister in law I might but please I do value my life J.J ! And I have lines I won't cross when it comes to women I sleep with, unlike Rossi there who's the reason they have those no fraternisation and relationship rules here…"

"Come on Hotchner, spill the beans, why are you so happy?"

"Cos he's finally got a woman in his life…." Morgan looked at Hotch, realising he'd pay for the comment later…

"Morgan I believe Rossi and I are free of another 2 months extra paperwork thanks to you…."

"Oh man! Me and my big mouth!"

"So its true Hotch?" J.J looked at him happily "you've finally got a girlfriend?"

"Not so much a girlfriend but a woman, yeah."

"But a woman to finally do it with yeah?"

"Yes Morgan, by the way, the box of files there is going back to your office with you and I want them done by day's end…."

"Huh?" Morgan looked at the BIG box in a far corner of Hotch's office. He surely wasn't going home tonight….

"Woo-hoo, Hotchner is finally getting some real action! I'm glad for you Hotch!" Reid was smiling at him.

"Thank you Reid."

"So do we know the lucky girl?"

"Sort of…and its only a casual as I need it arrangement so far."

"Does she work here?"

"Nope. She doesn't work for the FBI or police."

"Has she known you long?"

"For years"

"Did she know you before you became an agent?"

"Yeah. Since about high school."

"So" Reid summarised "We sort of know her, she doesn't work for the police or FBI, and you've know her since about high school…that only really leaves one obvious person that I can think of…."

"Come on man, you might as well spill the beans…"

"You all promise to keep it a secret? And promise NEVER to mention a word about what I say here to Jack at all? He can never find out about me and her. EVER!"

"We all promise don't we guys?" Blake looked at the others nodding.

"So who's the lucky girl Hotch?"

"It's Jessica."

"Jessica, as in Jessica your sister in law?"

"Yeah, which is why Jack must never know ANYTHING. It's only a casual arrangement and only physical sex. We're still brother and sister in laws and she's still my son's only aunt."

Hotch proceeded to tell them a brief outline of how Jessica had suggested the help in that department…

"So she'll give you sex whenever you need it?"

"As long as she wants to as well. Yeah. I would never dream of forcing or demanding sex, especially from someone as good as her…"

"What about Jack?"

"What about him?"

"Do you two ever do it when he's staying there?"

"Er..we've only done it once. No he wasn't there, he was at school. And we plan never to do it when he is there as it'd be too risky."

"You know Hotch, if you and Jessica ever want a night alone, even at last minute, Henry always loves having him over for a sleepover."

"Thanks J.J I'll bear that in mind."

"Yeah and Clooney and I would never mind Jack camping out with us…."

"Morgan, I'm not sure Hotch would ever trust you and Jack having a sleepover at your apartment. I mean he'd know you'd never hurt him but he'd probably much rather not have Jack back the next day throwing up from over indulgence and gorging on pizza and ice cream and soda. He'd have a hyped up kid throwing up everywhere!"

"Hey I'd look after him. And I CAN cook!"

"I'd consider it Morgan but only if J.J, Rossi, Garcia, AND Blake couldn't have him at their houses…"

"What about pretty boy there?"

"Put it this way Morgan dude, he trusts you with Jack more than he does me, but I know I'd be hopeless at having a 8 year old stay at my place. Even Hotchner knows that."

"You don't mind Reid that I know you wouldn't be able to handle a 8 year old hyper energetic boy?"

"Of course not Hotch. Even I know he'd be better off with Morgan than me…"

"I'll take that as a compliment shall I pretty boy?"

"Depends on how much of a compliment Morgan. He trusts all of us except Reid with his son's well being BEFORE he trusts you…."

"I'm not THAT bad…"

"You do enjoy the bachelor lifestyle…."

"IF you ever did have him for a night Morgan, which is EXTREMLY unlikely EVER to happen, you'd have to promise no women there for the whole time Jack was with you…I'd hate to think of my son walk in on you and some woman in bed together…."

"Why is this suddenly about me? And why every time we try to talk about Hotch's sex life, do you all end up picking on moi?"

"So many different reasons…."

"And why am I the only one to get punished with more paperwork Hotch?"

"That's cos everyone knows how much you HATE it!"

"And cos the last time I heard you were trying to think of ways to murder it on Friday…"

"Gave up on the shooting idea did you big guy?"

"Yeah I was thinking bout starting a fire but had no matches or lighter on me….Can we please get back to Hotch's sex life and stop picking on me?"

"We're all happy for you boss man."

"Thanks Garcia. Sorry for picking on your lover boy there…"

"I don't mind. In fact sometimes he acts so much like a kid that even Jack acts older than him."

"Baby girl, you're meant to be on my side not theirs!"

"When the boss is involved my chocolate thunder, then your on your own!"

"Hotch, see what you've done now? You've turned even my baby girl against me! So is she good in bed?"

"MORGAN!" everyone but Hotch yelled at him.

"Dave haven't you got a box like mine there in your office Morgan could take off of your hands when he goes back to his office?"

"Actually 2, and they are kind of overflowing…"

"Give them to Morgan, he'll do them for you…"

"Just how much paperwork can you guys give me? Then again never mind! Forget I even asked dude…."

"Don't forget Dave, for the next 4 months we're giving Morgan there all paperwork not related to the case we've just worked…."

"Morgan, you might wanna shut your mouth…."

"No let the muscle man keep talking, maybe we can get a whole year from this….." Dave smiled at Hotch.

"We're happy for you Hotchner, honest." Reid looked at the others who were all nodding.

"So none of you are thinking it's weird that I'll be having sex with my sister in law…."

"Not at all. Technically she's only related to you via your wife so technically a brother in law and sister in law can get married, providing the wife is deceased."

"Thank you Reid but we're not getting married. And even when Jack and I move into her house within the next few months, we're sleeping in separate rooms…"

"Moving in?"

"Yeah, Jack's practically living there, I'm never at my apartment and I spend most of my time away from work there with Jack so she offered it as a way of making our lives easier and I accepted the offer last night. I've still got a lot of things to work out in terms of moving so it may not be for a while yet…."

"So, and please don't give me extra paperwork this time, you will be having sex in a bed when you want to but when Jack's not there and outside of the bedroom and the rest of the time you'll be what? Brother and sister in laws?"

"Yeah, and she'll still always be Jack's Aunt Jessica. That definitely won't change. But please don't utter a word of any of this to Jack or even anyone outside this room. We need to make sure he NEVER finds out. He's happy enough with the simple family dynamics we got now, him, his dad and his aunt and of course his dad's work uncles and aunts as his extended family. I really don't want to mess up his little world that we've built for him. So please promise me okay?"

"Promise" the rest of them spoke together in harmony.

"Thank you."

"Now please may we get out of here before Hotch and Rossi find more paperwork for me. I'm staying here all night already!"

"Sure, go…."

Everyone went to leave and Morgan tried to sneak out without picking up the box.

"Er…Morgan…take that with you…." Hotch pointed to the box.

"Oh man! I HATE paperwork!"

"Reid, Blake, can you help him with Rossi's 2 boxes in his office?"

"Sure Hotchner" Reid smiled, knowing Morgan was going to be spending the whole week doing today's paperwork…


	11. Chapter 11

That night when Aaron arrived at Jessica's he had taken off his jacket and tie, undone his top shirt button and had sat down on the couch, intending to only sit for 5 minutes, only to fall asleep and had ended up staying that night at Jessica's house again. For the next 4 weeks, he never actually slept at his apartment once. Either he had been away on a case or had spent the night at Jessica's house. He had managed to pop by there to pick up post, pay bills, collect clothes and to make sure the place stayed clean enough but something had always happened to stop him staying the night. After a couple of bad cases, he had managed to arrange for J.J to have Jack for a night whilst he and Jessica had sex to relieve his stress and tensions.

It was only after 4 weeks had passed and he realised he and Jack had not stayed at his apartment once in over a month, that he decided to take action and arrange things for moving. Not telling Jack due to wanting to surprise him, He took a personal day and, with help from Jessica, Morgan and Dave, had managed to move all his and Jack's clothes, toys, DVD's and books over to Jessica's house, putting most boxes in her garage where she said he could store them until he unpacked. He'd had Morgan help him move his small desk over to Jessica's house and Rossi had come around later, having hired a moving van, and arranged to move all the furniture he didn't want that belonged to him over to his mansion, writing Aaron a big check afterwards. Just as he was going around the empty apartment checking he had left nothing behind, J.J and Blake turned up unexpectedly with cleaning supplies and a hoover and had given the whole place a thorough cleaning to ensure Hotch could get his full deposit back. They had only just finished when his landlord arrived to arrange transfer of the apartment out of Hotch's name. Whist Hotch signed a few papers, the landlord did a quick check to find everything in order and the place looking clean and empty and was happy to write Hotch a check for his full deposit. Hotch handed him the apartment key, done one more quick check round and left to drive back to Jessica's house, briefly stopping by a bank to pay in Dave's and the landlord's checks.

Once back at Jessica's house, he and Jess and Dave and Morgan had all unpacked the boxes and put everything away in bedrooms or bookshelves or cupboards. By the time 3pm came Aaron was busy unpacking.

"Hey Hotch do you want me to go pick up Jack for you man?"

"Sure. Text me when your close as I want to be waiting by the door to welcome and surprise him."

"Will do."

Morgan left to go pick up Jack whilst the 3 finished unpacking. At just before 4, Morgan had texted Hotch to say they were 5 minutes away. Aaron stood by the front door with Jessica and Dave standing behind him. They heard a key in the lock and the door opened. Jack saw his dad, Aunt Jessica and Uncle Dave standing there.

"Hi dad, what are you doing here before me?"

"We got a surprise for you Jack…" his aunt smiled at him.

Aaron held his arms open, smiled as big as he could and shouted "WELCOME HOME BUDDY!"

"Home? You mean we're living here forever?"

"Yes. I moved our stuff and gave up the apartment today. What do you think?"

"I think its AWESOME! Thanks dad! I love you!" Jack ran to his dad who bent down and gave his son the biggest hug he could.

"I love you too buddy!"

From that day on Aaron knew that he and Jack would be so much happier and settled and it was all due to one special sister in law! Hotch smiled!


End file.
